Betrayal
by Stitchar
Summary: It used to be a normal day, until Bulkhead fell ill. As the others were trying to find the cure, Bumblebee is given a choice to either become the heir of the Decepticon leader or stay with his friend and watch him die.
1. Team but Family

Optimus was feeling a bit uneasy today. Today is again, no Decepticon sighting and only the threats his team had faced were only humans. Optimus wasn't feeling relaxed today, but he was glad that at least they can take a break for a while.-those Decepticon's punch were no jokeing matter.

Optimus looked at his teammates and saw that they were already occupied with thier own activities.

Ratchet was taking his rare stasis-nap, Prowl was meditating-as per usual, Bulkhead was doing one of his art again, Sari was already at school, and Bumblebee-oddly wan't present.

"Bulkhead, do you know where Bumblebee went?" Optimus asked, walking up to the big wrecker-taking a glance at the painting that was taken from the Dinobot Island.

"Sure Bossbot," Bulkhead answered, pausing his work, "Bumblebee is still in his berthroom, said something about learning."

One of Optimus's optic ridge went up, Bumblebee's learning? On what? This is something new to him-might as well check his little, young friend out.

"Thank you Bulkhead-love the picture by the way." and walked up the sleeping quarters, not missing the beamed look in Bulkhead's optics.

As Optimus headed on to the sleep chambers, he walked up to the only berthroom that is closest to the main Rec. Room.

Bumblebee's.

"Bumblebee, are you in there?" Optimus asked, knocking on the door. He heard a small, muffled yelp from the other side. A shuffled noise was heard and with a swish of the door, Bumblebee came out quickly-closing the boor behind him. Optimus took a quick glance before the door was shut and saw a data pad with some few words that spelled 'history' on it. He then looked at the youngest Autobot who seemed to be trying to hold his spark down.

"Hey Boss-bot," Bumblebee greeted, flashing his usual cocky smirk, "what's up?" If Optimus was a human right now, he would've have rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just checking everybot in the building Bumblebee." Optimus answered as he patted scout's head, only to get a little playful slap from him, "Also, I'm seeing you not playing video games recently-I was worried and wondered if there's something wrong with you."

Bumblebee looked up at his leader with a bit of hesitation-not sure if he can trust Oprimus of his strange behavior.

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked, poking his servo together like he had done something shameful. Optimus didn't say anything but smiled assuringly at the young bot that he can continue, "You used to go to the Academy right?"

Optimus gave a small groan and nodded his head a bit, giving a comfirmed answer.

"Yes, don't remind me, but what does this have to do with me going to the Academy?"

"Well," Bumblebee mumbled, "I was kind of...interested in some few basics about the academics you know...?" Bumblebee replied sheepishly as he avoided his eye contact with his leader.

"Bumblebee... are you reading the History of Ancient Cybertron?" When he saw the little scout tensing at the question, it was enough for him to know that Bumblebee had been indeed reading that data-pad. Though, it was odd to see Bumblebee reading it-he expected Sari or Bulkhead reading this kind of stuff.

"Uh...yeah." Bumblebee replied as he crossed his arms like he was ready for some argument from his leader, "Is there a problem?" Optimus just shook his head smiling softly that he knew that Bumlbebee is growing up a little.

"No, no. Just curious." Bumblebee stared for a while but shrugged his shoulders as he walked away from his berthroom. Optimus vented a sigh and followed him out to the Rec. Room.

-.-

Bumblebee walked into the Rec. Room and saw that the others are already occupied with their own activity.

He looked around the room and saw Optimus entering in the Rec. Room as with him, heading toward to the computor where the monitors were being held. Bumblebee snorted to realize that no matter how much there's a break-Optimus won't take that chance to do whatever he wants to do.

He saw Ratchet was already being occupied with the TV, since he just woke up from his stasis-nap and started watching a new episode of soap opera. Bumblebee decided to give up on video games for a day since he doesn't want to be at the end of the medics wrath. And Prowl was seen walking out of the base, probably to head on to patrol around the city for any odd activity so he decided to give Prowl some space since he had just pranked the ninja with a paint and doubted that the ninja's anger had diminished. Sari is too busy with her school, so that leaves him to occupy with Bulkhead for a day.

Bumblebee looked at the large, green mech before him. Bulkhead, to him, is like having a great big friend and a big brother bear that no bot can compare with. Sure, he's strong and powerful, but what Bumblebee liked the most, is using his own talent to great use. Bulkhead's superstrengh can get to him-but he was at least careful with his friends and to Bumblebee, making sure to not break them and he always finds beauty in paiting.

Bumblebee never felt so lucky of having him as a friend.

At first, in boot camp, they didn't get along so well-but Bumblebee was surprised about Bulkhead kept on following him like a duckling and states that they always stick together like friends. Bumblebee never had someone who cares for him, he was alone in the begining, depending on himself and his adoptice creator to grow up and to self-educate himself.

But when he met Bulkhead, the mech still followed him, seeing him as a friend. And days later he actually surprised himself by taking the blame for Bulkhead, having both of them being kicked out by Sentinel. Bumblebee started to question himself of why he took the blame, but as days went by for both of them, Bumblebee started to learned that they are like brothers, partners if you will-and Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to care.

When they were assigned for becoming Space Repair Crew, Bumblebee started to realize that his team was like a dysfunctional family and yet, they were close, always leaning on to each other for support and comfort of their own past and secrets.

Bumblebee shook his head and started to climb up on Bulkhead's back, reaching up to his shoulders. Bulkhead stopped his painting and waited for his little friend to reach his destination on his shoulders. After Bumblebee had sat down on one of his shoulders, he leaned back against his friend's shoulder guard and watched Bulkhead do his magic to finish the paint.

Making sure his little friend is well secured, he went back to painting, adding more yellow on the green paint.

-.-

It was days later, and Bumblebee started to get a little bored. He finished reading the data pads he had stolen from Optimus's room and started to go into the World Wide Web to read more of human literature and history. It was out of character for him, but he couldn't help it, since reading did help him to pass time.

Bumblebee stopped his reading on Shakespeare's story, _Hamlet_, and looked up in the sky. He's in the park, out of sight from other human prying eyes and camera-bot. Usually, he doesn't care for attention but today-he just wanted to be alone, and brood a little if he had to.

The Decepticons were still laying low, and it nerved the whole team as it is the now record breaking that Decepticons were quiet now. It had been nearly four weeks and everyone started to get a little panic attack (if Bumblebee count that as one). Ratchet started to get more moodier as he stated that when Decepticons are not doing for nearly a month, it means they are planning, and going to ambush the unsuspecting Autobots for no reason. Bumblebee was a little nervous about that, he did read about in _Cybertron History_ that in Great War, one Autobot was ambushed by the Decepticons, who was gone for nearly a month or two. The Autobot barely survive though, but nothing was said after that.

Bumblebee sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun shining over him. It did warmed him though, but he still can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

_:Optimus to Bumblebee:_ Bumblebee jumped at the sudden Comm-link and quickly commed his leader back.

_:Bumblebee to Boss-bot. What's up?:_

_:Sari's here and we need you here ASAP. She said that a meeting is going to be held at our base:_

_:Ours or Hers?:_

_:Both I think. But I'm sure only Sari is the only human, since she did announce it.:_

_:Alright, be there in a minute.:_ Bumblebee stood up from his spot and stretched out his twisted wires. Making sure that his wires and transforming cogs were all warmed up, he transformed and left the area.

-.-

"A picnic? Seriously all she wanted for us is to have a fraggin' picnic!"

"Calm yourself Ratchet, Sari did her best to prepare this event for us you know." Optimus replied as he saw Sari instructing Bumblebee and Prowl on how to lay the blanket properly, "And besides she did say this is how family did as one of their bonding event. You should relax like they are." Ratchet looked at the younglings, laughing as they played with the blanket and Sari squealing in delight.

"Ya know Prime...I guess you're right." Ratchet sighed as he kept on watch on the young innocence that he wished to have long ago, "I guess your right."

The picnic wasn't really big nor was it impressive, but it was at least perfect for the Repair Crew to have a nice bonding time with each other-including with a human friend.

Optimus decided to relaxed under the big tree he found as a nice spot to observe what was going on. Once he sat down, he silently watched his team going on with their activity.

It seemed to him that Prowl find this more fascinating as he finds that even human did this kind of things to enjoy each other and the nature at the same time. Bulkhead sketched-probably made by a company and took some few pictures of the fantastic view on the field and mountains he had found through his magnifying optics.

He even saw Bumblebee and Sari playing some sort of a game-a catch perhaps and found Ratchet taking a stasis-nap under the warm sunlight. Optimus can't help but smile warmly as he too, fell into a light stasis.

"Hey Bumblebee." Sari called out to her big yellow friend as she threw her bouncing ball to him, "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean by that?" Bumblebee asked as he passed back the ball, he was finding this catch an endless entertainment, maybe he can annoy Prowl by bouncing the ball back and fourth on the wall. Sari caught the ball and thought for few minutes, only to shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know, but when I saw you guys-I at first thought you guys were just a huge bunch of guys in a group. But when I started to know you guys better-I started to realize that you guys are like a dysfunctional family. Different but close and content with each other."

"Well, you could say that we _are_ a one of a kind of dysfunctional family, but yeah, we're close." Bumblebee then looked back at the others where they are on their own activity.

"'I wouldn't trade them for anything' kind of close family?" Sari asked as she threw the ball back to Bumblebee, in which he caught it again with his servos. Bumblebee smiled at her and nodded.

"Yep, I wouldn't trade them for anything Sari." Bumblebee replied happily as he threw back her ball, " Wouldn't trade them for anything."


	2. Day Gone Worst

Chapter 2  
>Day Gone Worst<p>

Bulkhead blinked as he took a good look at blue bird that was sitting on the tree. With his optic senses, he was able to take a good close up to the blue bird that he found it named 'Blue Jay'. A rare blue bird you can find in forest part of Detroit. Sari said it's common among the southern part where spring were much beautiful but in Detroit, it's a rare beautiful sight.

As the Blue Jay fluffed his wing, Bulkhead took few shots, also sketching some few places of the specs and designs that was on the Blue Jay.

When he was done, the Blue Jay hopped up to the tall branch where sun was visible.

Just as Bulkhead was about to take another optic shot, a bump took his focus away from the Blue Jay. He looked down at the distraction that made him lose focus and saw Bumblebee looking up at him.

"Hey."

Bulkhead smiled as he laid his sketch book down, now being placed away until next time he found the time to. He picked Bumblebee up like a sparkling and held him, rocking him back and forth as he does so.

"Hey there Little Buddy. Tired?" He asked as he watched Bumblebee yawning, "mmhmm." Bumblebee replied he optics were drooping, his blue lights, dimming, "dun no why tho."

"Just sleep. You probably just got tired from playing too much stuff with Sari." Which was true since Sari had manage to bring so many things of outdoor activity that Bumblebee had played so many times with. Bumblebee didn't reply but at least he nuzzled into Bulkhead's armor and went into stasis.

It wasn't strange for Bulkhead that Bumblebee would go to him for some few naps. He almost thought that Bumblebee could be younger than he is, or that he had higher energy that he can burn off so much that he ended up sleeping in some place where he can find comfortable. This usually only happens between them, but when they are alone or anyone was too occupied enough, Bulkhead is Bumblebee's personal berth.

Bulkhead, making sure Bumblebee is secured enough, grabbed the sketchbook and store it away into his sub-space, watched the Blue Jay took flight into the green forest, the sun following and warming the small body with need.

-.-

In the dark, there was a lone figure, who was keeping watch on the Autobots for some few weeks. He knew what he wants and knew when is the right time.

Right now, he sent his spy camera, disguised as a small bug, to see where the Autobots and that little fleshing they called as 'friend' were having an outing called 'picnic'. His red optics gleamed as he saw them hanging around and playing

He will ruin their special day just for them.

"...have you chosen?" a snide voice asked behind him, whispering to his sensory with evil tint. The mech nodded, the voice behind him whispered, "Good... We'll make haste now. Start the operation now."

-.-

before the autobots knew it, it was time to head home. Bumblebee and Bulkhead took care of folding some blankets, Ratchet was collecting any trash they missed, and Prowl and Optimus was cleaning some few items away.

"Thank you for doing this for us Sari." Optimus thanked as he placed the last item in the bag he was going to carry, Sari just waved her arm in dismissal, "It's okay Optimus, I really did pick a good activity for you guys to relax after that panic attack two days ago." Optimus nearly flinched at that as he remembered it so well that every one was panicking around the base. Ratchet managed to calm them down but it did so little to ease them. Sari planned this so he was grateful for that.

Once everything was set, each transformed and rolled through the forest that lead their way home.

But as they were about to head on to the city, explosions and gunfire was everywhere.

"DECEPTICONS!" Ratchet growled as he transformed and using his electro-magnetics to block some of the incoming bullets. But it did little effect and it pushed Ratchet back, hitting against the tree nearby.

"Ratchet!" Sari yelled as she tried to reach up to him but a stray ammo came in and exploded, blocking Sari from heading any furthur. Optimus was quick as he rushed foreward and grabbed Sari from away from any injury.

"Come on, Autozcums! Zhow me vat you got!" Blitzwing bellowed as he shoot more firebullet at the other Repair Crew. Hothead aimed at Prowl and shot him, but Prowl jumped away in time and threw the shurikens, aiming at the main gun, nearly cuttnig them off.

"Hey! Zhoze are delicete!" Random scereeched as he propelled away from Prowl, then Lugnut jumped in, his POKE ready and nearly smashed Prowl. only to miss him and cause a huge explosion that spread around the area they are in.

"LUGNUTZ! YA OAF FOOLZ! Lord Megazron zaid to never zamege zhem!" Hothead growled, slapping at Lugnut as he does so. Lugnut growled in annoyance and knocked him out of the way.

The rest of the Repair Crew huddled up together, Ratchet quickly patching up Prowl who got his leg caught in the explsion of Lugnut's POKE. It will have to be repaired later, but for now, it's not the right time.

"Can ya stand up Kid?" Ratchet asked as he re-modified his servo back. Prowl did a quick check and quickly nodded, as long as he can attack any Decepticons, his pain doesn't matter.

"Bumblebee use your Stingers to Paralyze the Decpticons!" Optimus ordered as he saw Lugnut and Blitzwing now distracted, "and Bulkhead your wreaking ball to blast them away."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded and quickly went into action, Bumblebee running ahead of the basic attack.

:just like old times Bumblebee?: Bulkhead asked through the comm. and Bumblebee smiled.

:just like old times.:

Bumblebee zoomed passed the two Decepticons who were too distracted until too late. Both of Bumblebee's Stingers had dug into their exposed wires and in high voltage, both of them screamed, now yellow electricity buzzing around them.

"OOOH FR-FRAG! I HAZ VEEN ZAPPED! YAYZ!" Crazy squeaked as he nearly fell down.

"NOW BULKHEAD!" Bumblebee screamed as tripped over the grass. Bulkhead was already prepared and with a roar, he swung his massive wreaking ball at the nearly paralyzed Decepticons and shot them far away from the Autobots. Lugnut and Blitzwing started to scream as they were hit and now blown off into the sky.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE! LOOKY I'M VLYING!" Crazy crackled as he was having fun. Soon Icy emerged, now his gaze is back at the Autobots, now far away.

"Antel zhen..." He murmured.

"Jīhuó Sie Die Kod Ein-Fao-Fünfundvierzig."

Once the Decepticons were gone, the Autobots and a human girl started to celebrate a little but it went short lived when Bulkhead fell down.

"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee screamed as he ran to his only friend, "What's wrong!"

He touched his friend's shoulder, only to jerk back when Bulkhead started to scream in pain and gasping for air as he does so.

Ratcher pulled Bumblebee back quickly and pulled out his EMP to calm Bulkhead down. But Bulkhead made things difficult as he thrashed at Ratcherr. Ratchet growled and attempted to hold Bulkhead down.

"What'er all standin' here for!" Ratchet yelled at the other others, "Help me holdin' 'im down!"

Optimus and Prowl quickly hold each Bulkhead's end as Bumblebee helped with Optimus and Sari. But what was more was Bulkhead started to scream more in pain. Bumblebee was shaking with fear and confusion.

Ratchet acting quick quickly placed his EMP on low-power and shot at Bulkhead's helm. Bulkhead stopped his struggling, fainted by the help of the EMP.

"Quick Optimus load 'im up!" Ratchet barked as he transformed in the alt-mode, opening his back door, "We got no time!"

Optimus did as Ratchet told him and everyone quicky transformed, including Sari jumping in Bumblebee, they quickly raced back to their base, with fear, worry, and confusion along the way.

Dark grey clouds started to pour down on the way home.


	3. Unknown Virus

Chapter 3  
>Unknown Virus<p>

AN: Jīhuó Sie Die Kod Ein-Fao-Fünfundvierzig is a three different language I mushed together from the translator. Jīhuó is Chinese to Activate. Sie Die, Ein, Fao and Fünfundvierzig is German for 'The', 'one', 'V' and '45'. Kod I forgot where I got it from but it means 'Code'

So, Jīhuó Sie Die Kod Ein-Fao-Fünfundvierzig means; 'Activate the Code 1-V-45' You will know about this in this chapter or the next.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Lesson for today- Medics: Medics in Cybertron is programed to care the wonded and bring the new life into the world but they are also programed to create a vaccine that prevents any kind of virus attacking the body when they are in the new unfamiliar planet. Vaccines are only created by the Medics who are in the team or group and create it for them, through they must take the vaccine once a year or two. How do think all the transformers can withstand the unusual planet?

Warning: OOC Bumblebee and Ratchet. Read at your risk.

Sorry for the late update. been busy for some few days, watched Transformers 3! and sorry this chapter is kinda rushed... ==;

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee looked at the door where Bulkhead was now behind in. Ratchet was in there as well, taking a long time in there. Possibly few Cycles or more. Bumblebee's processor was filled with confusion, what happened to Bulkhead? Usually he's really careful about his health, he can't just get careless about it and it worried Bumblebee more. Only one question was ringing through his mind.<p>

_What went wrong?_

Oprimus, at the same time didn't know what to do, as he can only stare at the young scout with worry.

Bumblebee was leaning against the wall, fear evidnet in his optics and everyone in the crew knew how much Bulkhead was to Bumblebee. It wasn't strange really, seeing them doing things together; pranks, talking, pit even sleeping and Optimus can sometimes just mistaken them for just being brothers but knowing they are friends.

It was a rare thing to see Friends worry about each other, like it's their only thing in the world.

If only Sentinal and Elita-1 are like that...

Optimus hate to admit it, but he felt jealous of Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's Friendship. It wasn't strange or anything but he really wished that Sentinal was actually there for him when Elita-1 dissapeared. Sentinal was a corward back then, covering half of his blame all on Optimus, and Optimus took it like a true soldier.

But that was then, and this is now. It's too late to back down anyway.

Right now, he need to focus more on his friends.

"Prime." Ratchet called out as he emerged out from the Med-bay, Bumblebee looked at him with concern and Ratchet gave a small nod that Bukhead was okay, "I need to talk to ya in the med-bay."

Optimus nodded and he walked in, but not before he glanced back and saw Bumblebee looking like a lost puppy, "Don't worry Bumblebee." He reassured, "Ratchet knows what he's doing."

he didn't know whether if it did work or not, but Bumblebee relaxed and nodded his head. As far everyone in the whole team knew, Ratchet is the well medic, despit his mood swings.

"I'll let you know about Bulkhead's conditions." Ratchet offered as he patted Bumblebee's helm, which only earned a small grumble from Bumblebee but ignored it, "Don't worry, he's stronger then you think."

Bumblebee didn't reply, but much to Ratchet's small relief he relaxed and nodded his head hesitantly and walked off, hoping to find anything to get his worry out of his mind. Ratchet still kept his watch on the young scout, making sure Bumblebee's out of the audio sensory off, he quickly grabbed Oprimus and dragged him in the Med-bay.

"Wha- Ratchet what's wrong?" Optimus asked as he was dragged like a techno-pup. He paused when he saw Bulkhead still in stasis, and heard Ratchet grumbling as he searched out for the data he had just recorded.

"It's somthin' strange Prime." Reatchet answered as he scanned the data quickly before handing it to Optimus, Optimus frowned at Ratchet-Ratchet usually won't call him Prime unless it's something bad or serious, "Check the data score I recorded, it's somethin' ya don't see everyday." Relutentaly Optimus opened the file, and scanned the whole data.

Then his Optics widen.

The data was clean, no record. Nothing.

"What's the meaning of this?" Optimus asked as he looked at Bulkhead who was supported with many machines and wires, "There's nothing..."

"That's the point." Ratchet growled as he tapped on the scanner, "I did every different test twice-no, _five_ times to get this right. All of it, is clean. It's like as if he doesn't even have an virus to begin with."

"Bulkhead doesn't fake his illness Ratchet." Optimus stated as he looked at the data once more the word 'negative' was still written across it. He was hoping that the word would just switch for Ratchet sighed as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"I know Bulkhead, but the virus doesn't just come and leave when it's done, it just gotta come from we don't know. And I can't even find a clue of a hint where or what it is!" Ratchet then slammed his servos on the table, tools soon clattered around the floor and the table, "Not even Medics in the past had even seen anything like this, not even me!" His vocalizer started to keen and started to click in despair.

"This is somethin' that Kid can't take."

Optimus, remained silent as Ratchet's engine clicked and whirred in sadness, air around them hung heavily of unanswered questions.

-.-

Bumblebee had a feeling that things are not 'fine'.

Optimus and Ratchet were silent, which means that something terrible had happened. Not even Prowl or Sari knew about it, but Bumblebee knew that it had something to do with Bulkhead.

Bumblebee clicked in worry, he wanted to see Bulkhead but he was afraid that one touch could deactivate Bulkhead. Despite himself being larger than anyone, he's fragile.

Video Games wasn't a good distraction, and not even musics can calm his nerves, he needed to see Bulkhead, bad. But Optimus and Ratchet are still in there, seemed to have a long talk or something about it.

"...Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked up, seeing Optimus's frowned face as he approached the couch Bumblebee was sitting on. Bumblebee doesn't like where this was going.

"Bossbot..." Bumblebee replied, his optics now gazing down on to the floor, "did...Ratchet find anything wrong with Bulkhead?" Optimus didn't answer, and it was nerving him.

"Bossbot...Optimus please tell me what's wrong." Bumblebee's spark gave a small lurch of pain. Optimus didn't said anything, only he wrapped his large arms around Bumblebee and gave a small comforting squeeze.

"Ratchet did everything he can..." Optimus replied softly, "we'll have to wait for the Elites to come."

Bumblebee felt his spark stop, it soon weighed to nearly a ton he can't carry.

Pushing Optimus with his instinct, his vision was nothing but a blur. He heard Optimus calling out to him but he ignored it, now running blindly out of the base and into the rain. He kept on running, running past the buildings, past some few parking lots, and past some few sights that Sari had taken him and Bulkhead to see. Rain was making it harder, making his Optics all splattered in rain drops, the hard ground was getting slippery and thunder started to rumble above him, Danger coming close.

When Bumblebee can't run anymore, he slowly walked into the park, everything being covered in rain and mud. Bumblebee winced when he felt one of his leg giving out electricity but ignored it as he kept on staggering to a shelter from the rain.

He crawled under the large three, that covered the ground dry from the rain. And when he reached it, his Spark couldn't hold it any longer and his engine started to whirr.

He curled himself in a small ball, clicking as he does so.

The rain didn't stop, as it acted as his tears he was unable to shed.

-.-

Bumblebee didn't know where he was at first when he booted online. It took him few clicks to understand why in the world he was outside and felt his spark hurting so bad.

Bulkhead.

The thought of his best friend made him nearly cry, the sky wasn't raining but it was still cloudy, probably to be about to clear the sky. Bumblebee relaxed as he leaned against the tree that helped him from shelter from the rain. Bumblebee vented a sigh, he was still feeling drowsy and the internal clock told him that it was past 10.

Had he been out here long? He didn't know, but he knew that he left without saying to Optimus and his team would be in panic now. He guessed that he should go back.

The sound of the rustling leaves caught his attention. Being cautious, he configured his servos into stingers and glared at the spot where the movement had just occurred.

"Come out." He growled, making sure the movement wasn't caused by a Decepticon, "I know you're here."

The bushes stopped moving, and soon, the ground started to rumble. A low hum that vibrated through Bumblebee's peds began to rumble deeply, signaling of a bigger mech that could appear. As he raised his guard up more tighter he saw the shadow of a mech he didn't wish to meet, but making sure, he growled at the mysterious figure.

"Show yourself! I'm in no mood Decepticreeps!" He growled as his stingers crackled to life with electricity. The vibration stopped, and Bumblebee held his breath.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped..." Bumblebee's optics went wide as he saw Megatron emerging through the shadows. His silver armor reflecting the moonlight, "After all, I start to wonder why you are alone youngling."

Bumblebee grit his dentals as he heard the word 'youngling'. "Don't call me that." He stated his position still on guard, "And it's Bumblebee." Megatron grumbled in laughter as he walked closer to the scout. Bumblebee stumbled back, but kept his guard.

"There is no one here but you and I." Megatron stated as he made himself comfortable on the grassy hill, his leg now crossed over the over leg nearly like what Prowl would do for his meditation, "Go on, sit." he stated as he gestured his servo to sit down, but Bumblebee glared at him, and slowly called his stingers off (kept them online so he won't get ambushed) and instead of joining Megatron to sit, he scooted himself farther away from the Decepticon leader and plopped down, his glare still not wavered from the leader.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee hissed as he crossed his arm, keeping his brave facade up, "You just don't come here to have a 'talk' or anything like that." Megatron didn't say nothing as he looked at the scout with little interest.

"I am just here to talk." Megatron replied as he turned his helm away, not even looking at Bumblebee anymore, "But what I say might interest you-something to do with your large friend of yours isn't it?"

Bumblebee froze, his servos squeezed tighter on his arms. How did Megatron know? He couldn't dare to ask.

"What...makes you think so?" Bumblebee growled, now standing up from his spot. He really doesn't trust Megatron, he may ask about Bulkhead-but there's a possibility he could ask about the Allspark fragments.

Like slag that's going to happen.

"Nothing for you to know." Megatron grumbled back as he too stood up walked up to the scout, only to find out Bumblebee hissed back at him like a cyber cat, "Now, now. Don't be like that." he stated softly, as if he was trying to calm the untamed cat down, and he sat down next to the scout, tugging him to sit.

Bumblebee squeaked when he felt a lard hand grabbing his arm, only to find out that he was pulled roughly down next to the leader. He tensed when he felt the large form next to him, his hate still lingering strong, but fear started to course through his main line.

"Why are you here?" Bumblebee asked, swearing he can sense Megatron smiling down at him.

"Nothing," Megatron replied back courtly as he looked at his blaster with interest, "but like I said, just wanted to talk- about one of your teammates. Bulkhead is it?" He smirked when he saw Bumblebee flinched when he heard his friend's name, "So, I was right then."

Bumblebee didn't said anything, but did felt Megatron gaze down at him, and growled in near anger. He glared back at he Leader of the Decepticon and mumbled a swear word in cybertronian. Of course, Megatron heard it and glared at the minibot, now growling in warning which Bumblebee stopped and flinched, knowing he's in trouble.

They didn't say anything for few nanoclicks.

"Look," Bumblebee grounded out, frustration now lingering through his spark, "i'll ask again. _What do you want?_ You just don't appear out of nowhere to want to talk with me." Megatron looked down at Bumblebee and placed his servo on his chin, as if thinking of what to say.

"...Hm, very well. I guess you are right," Megatron stated as he stood up again and walked away from Bumblebee, "I come here for a reason, for you I believe, and no, I am not interested on finding the location of your base." He snapped when he saw Bumblebee about to say something. Bumblebee glared at Megatron and crossed his arm again.

He continued, "What I'm looking for is something bigger, and it is something personal of my own." He glanced back at the little scout, "that is, if you're interested."

Bumblebee didn't say anything at him, not even liking where Megatron was going at. But, he listened.

Megatron smirked, "You see, I'm getting a little old, and I need someone who is loyal, and honest to me. A bodyguard or an Assassin if you will." He glanced at Bumblebee again who was staring back at him with little uncertainly, he then continued, "I looked through my spy-bot to see you and your team's behavior, You and your green friend are really close yes?" Bumblebee perked up at what Megatron had said. Where is this leading to?

"You should remember that Buklhead is a space bridge expert," Megatron continued as he walked back, Bumblebee taking some few steps back, "When I captured him, I just don't let him stay there and leave like nothing happened, I did a little approach. During one of his capture, I secretly planted a virus in him without him knowing- You don't think that I'll let his capture go that easily hm?"

Bumblebee's optics widen in realization.

"You...You did this?" Megatron smirked, feeling smug when he saw some real truth hitting on Bumblebee, "Yes it is shocking, but this virus is no like other virus."

"This virus, 1-V-45, is harmless but when you implanted it on one bot, the one other will trigger it, making the virus to attack all the main line like scraplets and possibly, a spark. When the one who triggered it is at the certain length away, the virus will stop. Only I know this and not even Medics- not even Ratchet can identify it because once it calms down, it will hide their identity quickly." Megatron glanced down at the little scout. Bumblebee was looking back at him with confusion.

"And...what does this have to do with me?" Megatron smirked again as he looked down at the minibot.

"You should figure it out by now," Megatron continued as he walked around Bumblebee slowly, "I spied on you and your team, knowing that you and your large friend are really close. And I chose you, I captured your friend just for the Space bridge, planted a virus on him and waited for your team to come and save him. I ordered Lugnut and Blitzwing to attack you last afternoon, requesting Blitzwing to activate the virus. The virus did the rest as it attacked your large friend...do you want to know who the trigger is?"

Megatron smirked as he pointed at the little scout.

"The trigger is you, Bumblebee."


	4. A Deal

Chapter 4  
>A Deal<p>

AN: nothing to say. Oh! On chapter two, when Blitzwing said the code, he was only told to say that language despite some of them is not his own. Don't worry he will speak some full German later in the chapter. And I forgot to edit Ratchet's speech in the last chapter... :P oops.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Lesson for today-Scouts: Souts, back in Great War, were programed to collect data and find suitable area to attack the enemies. The Scouts model are small, slim and fast for transferring play-back data to the high ranks, and they are mostly used as spies to enter in the different fraction. When in a small group or a team, the Scout has a secendary programing, their progaming is to act as a communicator or a representative of his/her own team when introduced to a new different world. Scouts has a huge responsibility to care and act of a guardian to a unknown native they have not seen (like Bumlbebee did with Sam, Spike, and/or Sari) Unfortunately Blurr is not in this group.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee froze in his spot, his Energon Blood now running cold through his main line. His whole frame shook in fear and disbelief.<p>

"...No." Bumblebee whispered as he slumped down, "You...you have to be lying. A Decepticon trick." Megatron didn't say anything as he walked closer to the scout, who was shaking in denial.

"I am not lying," Megatron coldly stated as he reached down to laid his servo on Bumblebee's helm, "it is only a truth." But his servo was quickly slapped off by Bumblebee's Stingers, "Shut up!" Bumblebee screamed his engine now clicking and whirring with mixture of hate and agony, "Just...just shut up you Slagger!"

Megatron growled as he saw his servo was paralyzed from the stinger rays he was shocked with. He glared down at the minibot, and swung his other servo down, nearly knocking Bumblebee off the ground.

Bumblebee yelped as he dashed away from the Leader, now transforming and moving away, trying to reach to the exit of the park. Megatron didn't want to have of that so he activated his blaster quickly and shot at the exit of the park five times.

It did an effect as the ground was now covered in fire, the bricks around was destroyed and in front of Bumblebee was a huge gap, caused by a huge gunfire from Megatron.

He is also sure that his team was on their way here too.

"It is wise if you don't try and escape." Megatron growled as he moved his paralyzed servo to get its feeling back, "consider yourself lucky that I didn't offline you right there than."

Bumblebee looked at the wreckage with uncertainly until he yelped as he was grabbed by the Decepticon Leader, finding himself ploped back on the spot he was from, and felt the large servo grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at the large mech before him.

"It is shocking to know that you are the trigger, however there is a way to save your large friend." Bumblebee's optics let up, only to stop when he dreaded of what he heard next, "...But there is a price."

"What...price?" Megatron stood there for a click and then smiled, a _genuine_ smile that nearly shook his frame, though hoped it has nothing to do with him being killed. Megatron let his servo go, nearly making Bumlbebee fall down on the ground, "It is...more of a choice really." A pause, "If you're willing that is." Bumblebee felt dread washing through him but kept his brave face up, glaring at the leader, wishing to know what price he would have to pay.

"What kind of a choice?" He questioned cautiously as he rubbed his face to ease the pain where Megatron had grabbed it from. He even can feel Megatron optics on him.

"Hm, there's two choices," Megatron answered, now looking across the park to see the destruction he had caused, hearing a loud wail of an alarm, signaling either a large group of fleshings coming or the scout's team are coming. He might as well make it quick, "Two choices that you must choose if you want your large friend to live. The first one, would be is to kill all the other Autobots that resides or visits this dirt ridden planet and join my side, training you to become my assassin and my own personal bodyguard." Bumblebee started to tremble when he heard this.

Kill his friends, even Bulkhead? Join the Decepticon side? He can't.

He wouldn't.

"The second one," Megatron continued, catching Bumblebee's attention, "is that if you value your friends lives so terribly, then you must abandon them..." Bumblebee relaxed when he heard the second choice. It doesn't sound bad than the first choice.

"...and become the new heir of the Decepticon Lord."

Bumblebee hitched his air. Him, an heir? Has Megatron lost his circuit? But Megatron wasn't done as he grabbed Bumblebee's face again to make him look at the leader once more.

"As I said, in order to choose the second choice, you must betray your friends, plead your alliance to me and announce me as your master and father, learn the true Decepticon ways and lead my army after I joined the Well of Allspark." Bumblebee felt his processor being close to stasis-lock, not even imagining himself being Megatron's heir. Now he can't tell which is more horrible; killing his friends or calling Megatron his father. He doesn't want to take the risk but if he refuses the offer, then Bulkhead might die and pass to the Well of the Allspark. If he agreed, then that means he's going to betray his friends, especially Bulkhead.

"W-why me though?" He trembled as he tried to claw the servo away, only to have a little success as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, nearly chocking him, "Why, -cough- not Optimus or anyone?" Megatron didn't said anything as he looked at the scout with stern eyes,

"I could've chose Optimus as my successor, as he held a leadership trait, but he is too loyal to the Autobot cause and would offline himself if he was offered a choice; Ratchet is too old, and he knew me too well, might offline himself if he was asked; Your Ninja is too concentrated to himself and was never a leader-type; and Bulkhead was already used as a bait to get you to come to me. I chose you because you are young and have potential to learn. Now Bumblebee, did you made your choice?" Bumblebee didn't reply as his processor was scrambled with so many information he can't grasp on, but he did glare at the leader with unaltered hatred.

But...he knew deep down this is something he can't win. He even felt trapped, nearly broken, and unsure of what to do. "...I haven't decided." He answered lamely, feeling his spark twisting in near agony and sensing Megatron's red optics on him.

"...very well," Megatron replied as he let go of Bumblebee, making him to fall on the ground, coughing for air as he does so, "But I will give you few days, five tops to make you think this over. And don't even think about running away or informing about the virus to your team, I can just come and attack your base and kill all your friends with no hesitation along with my men to attack to the assault to it. Got it?" Bumblebee didn't reply as he is still trying to grasp his breath back but did tighten his glare at Megatron.

"Good." Megatron replied in fake sweet voice as he turned around to walk off, "I will send one of my men to come pick you up on your last day at night. Oh, and making sure you won't make a sound of this..." He quickly grabbed Bumblebee around his throat and tightened his grip on it.

Bumblebee chocked and gasped as he clawed at the large servo squeezing his neck tightly. He soon then heard a loud snap and the warning alarm was flashing through his optics. Megatron let go, as if the snap was all he needed to hear and let go of Bumblebee, who was struggling to breath only to choke out some static.

"Wh..._-zzt-_" Bumblebee flinched when he felt a large amount of pain through his voice receptor and remained silent, trying to calm his pain down. He was slowly going down to stasis, hearing the siren getting louder, probably some transforming noise he heard and some shouting.

He couldn't tell what happened as everything went to a blur but he could've sworn he saw Megatron transforming away, Ratchet now growling and cursing that the leader had escaped and felt Optimus's large servos supporting him.

He quickly, happily found himself back into stasis.

-.-

Optimus was now worried.

When he and the remaining group started to look for the missing Scout, they heard a huge explosion and a smoke coming from the park. Worrying that Bumblebee could be in the crossfire of it, they quickly transformed and sped their way to the park.

Optimus at first was surprised to see Megatron was out from his hiding and what was more shocking that Bumblebee was there as well, only to be in the hand of the Decepticon leader's servo. Optimus seemed to have relaxed when he saw Megatron dropping Bumblebee back to the ground, and he seemed to said something to Bumblebee who glared back at the leader.

Megatron turned away, but turned back around only to grab Bumblebee again, seemed to tighten his grip on Bumblebee's neck.

Acting fast, Optimus rushed forward to reach to the young scout who had now freed from the the leader and holding his neck in pain. Optimus threw his ax at Megatron who dodged it and transformed it away from Optimus and his crew flew away from the scene below him. Ratchet cursed as he saw Megatron making his escape and Optimus quickly went to Bumblebee for aid.

Bumblebee wasn't focusing but he seemed to relaxed when he saw Optimus. He tried to say something, only to have him to flinch in pain as the static started to cover up his speech. Optimus held him tightly, rocking him back and fourth like a sparkling, trying to ease Bumblebee back to stasis which did the effect as he shut his optics quickly, now limp in the prime's arms.

"Ratchet," Optimus called as he saw Prowl fixing the damage as quickly as he does so, "Can you check on Bumblebee please, I think his vocalizer was broken." Ratchet quickly dashed forward as he run a scan over Bumblebee's neck, quickly modifying his right servo into laser scalpel.

"'is throat 's all torn up," Ratchet grumbled as he quickly cut the neck seams on unconscious young scout, "And 'is vocalizer is crushed, I 'ave to operate a surgery 'ere now. Can ya 'andle 'oldin' 'im?" Optimus nodded quickly as he held Bumblebee tightly, fearing of what would truly happened to Bumblebee.

But puzzling as well, why was Bumblebee with Megatron? Did they recently fight? The damage before them seemed one-sided, and there was no hint of a struggle yet. He shook his head as he looked down at Ratchet who now operating quickly of his experience from the Great War, he saw Ratchet patching up Bumblebee's main Energon line and some few wires that were torn from the grip of the Decepticon Leader.

"'is vocalizer is all crushed up," Ratchet grumbled as he reconnected the seams back together and wrapped the bandage around the scout's neck as he does so, "I 'ave to make a call to the 'lites to 'end me one S-36 type vocalizer down when t'ey come to visit 'ere. Don't know 'ow long it will take but I 'ope it'll be soon. Load 'im up so we can quickly patch some rest of us 'ome good." Optimus didn't complain as he slowly laid Bumblebee back on the ambulance and transformed back as he led Ratchet and Prowl back to the base.

-.-

It was few cycles until Ratchet heard a voice to answer the communication line.

"This is Ultra Magnus," Magnus answered as his face appeared out on the screen, when he saw Ratchet he smiled warmly, "Ah, Ratchet, it is good to see you again, how are things on Earth?"

Ratchet vented a sigh and answered solemnly, "nothin' good I guess, Two of 'ur team, younglin', I guess 'ere deep in 'urt. One is unidentified, 'he other 'as 'is vocalizer crushed by Megatron." Ultra Magnus looked troubled as he heard this. Usually Megatron could go easy on the Autobots that are under ranking, not that he saw Optimus's team lower, he saw them as a good unit of team.

"Explain. What happened?"

"Decepticons." Ratchet replied sadly as he gazed at someplace with no focus, trying to control his agony of failing his teammates, "T'ey attacked us 'n 'ne of our...'outings' and nearly got 's offlined when t'ey ambushed us and no t'ey didn't do any damage to the locals. Don't know w'y but once we had defeated t'em, Bulkhead fell ill. I tried to see w'at was wrong, but t'ere was nothin' I can find in my limited source, and Bumblebee didn't take the news well. That kid ran out like he was bein' chased by Decepticons and some'ow met up with Megatron, gettin' 'imself to 'ave 'is vocalizer crushed." He then stopped talking further as he tried to ease his engine from clicking. Ultra Magnus gripped his hammer tightly as he looked at Ratchet sternly.

"Do you wish for me to send you Wheeljack and Perceptor for the trip?" Ratchet seemed to have relaxed as he heard the two names he had wished to hear after the Great War, "'es please, S-36 's the type I need for the vocalizer, let the t'o know to bring all t'eir equipment as much as t'ey can. I 'ad a feeling t'is is going to take long time t'an the last visit." Ultra Magnus nodded his head in understanding, "Ratchet, don't worry, we'll work on this together. You are not alone. Ultra Magnus out."

Ratchet felt doubt creeping up to him as he looked at the night clear sky with despair.

"Dear Primus," He whispered to their god as he mumbled in prayer, "Please...give us a miracle for our younglin's. A miracle of hope."


	5. Sari

Chapter 5  
>Day 1<p>

AN: Got a review asking me about whether if this story goes along with a plot of Bumblebee being half of a Decepticon. The answer is; it might be, it might not. You'll figure out in the middle of the story or so.

And thank you for the Star Wars XD, made my day. lol

Also strange thing...whenever I listen to Transformers movie, 2, and 3 music, I write this story. Weird isn't?

Also I have been struggling because I have to finish some huge amount of other unfinished works I have so I'll have make things quick as much as I can. So the updating might take a while, just for a warning.

Bumblebee using his radio is inspired by his Bayverse Bumblebee counter part (and I suck at doing some radios cause I don't listen to them anyways), as well as buzzing and squeaking is inspired from Transformers Prime Bumblebee.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

No lesson for today. :P

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee on-lined his optics as he found himself in the berth room he's not familiar in, only to figure out that he's in the Med-bay. Panicking that Bulkhead was in the same room, he looked around and saw Bulkhead missing.<p>

He couldn't tell which is more better, relieved that he's away from Bulkhead or scared because Bulkhead might be in near death.

He then remembered what had happened. Weeks of no Decepticons, Going out to hang out, a sudden ambush, Bulkhead falling ill suddenly, the encounter with Megatron.

And the deal.

Bumblebee almost clicked when he remembered the deal of a choice he was given by Megatron. Five days. Five only days to be with his friends, to be with his family, with Bulkhead until he made his choice on the last day; to either become one of Megatron's solders or his heir.

He slowly covered his optics, trying to block the lights out of it and he slowly clicked, trying to figure out what to do. A sound of a door sliding open was heard and he knew exactly who it was, but best to stay silent.

Ratchet came to him, slowly at first and looked at the scout with worry evident in his optics.

"'ey Kid." Bumblebee opened his mouth, only to have nothing to come out and a shot of pain ran through his throat quickly. He clutched his throat painfully as Ratchet tried to calm him down. "Hey, hey, easy there kid. Easy there." he then massaged Bumblebee's neck to ease the pain out, "Ya got your throat trashed by Megatron, having your vocalizer crushed into pieces."

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet with confined horror and Ratchet knew exactly why he was so stricken out of. Bumblebee usually is the loud talker, always talks his way out, but with his vocalizer crushed, he can't talk or communicate any way what so ever. Ratchet sighed sadly as he held Bumblebee who started to click with his machine. At least they're working fine to express his emotion.

"I called Magnus to come and send your new spare of vocalizer as well as some hope who will come to help with Bulkhead" He saw Bumblebee's optics lit up as he heard some few good news. The kid deserved it.

"Now," Ratchet coughed as he got to his 'moody' serous face as he wrapped a new bandage around Bumblebee's neck, "I don't want you to to work yourself too hard or anything and that means no rough housing, no speeding, or making any practical joke that would harm your throat in any way or another, I'll reform you into a toaster, is that clear?" Bumblebee nodded his head as he rubbed his aching neck which only throbbed only as a thorn. Ratchet seemed to have relaxed and patted Bumblebee's helm as he does so, "Good, you're free to go kid, I'll go back to Bulkhead to keep his Energon Blood stable."

Bumblebee whirred and buzzed as he followed Ratchet, "Nah, I can't risk on-lining Bulkhead kid, don't know what this virus would do, best to keep him off-line as much as possible." Bumblebee didn't 'said' anything as he watched Ratchet walked off to the med-bay sadly, he wished to go with Ratchet but he's the only one who knew about the virus and about who's the trigger was.

If only he can speak.

But Primus just had to laugh of his own demise doesn't he?

Bumblebee thought sadly as he walked into the rec-room, silent as ever and sat down on the couch. Video games were abandoned now, music were now nothing but void to him, even making fun of Prowl seemed impossible. Sighing and deciding to visit Sari if he can, stood up and transformed away.

-.-

"Hey Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed as she saw her best friend out in the street for her, wait for her to get out of the school. Right now her school just ended now and was on her way back home. Bumblebee stopped and opened his driver door and invited her in.

_"Your Chariot Awaits!"_ Bumblebee radioed to her as she climbed in, once she got herself comfortable both she and Bumblebee went off.

"What happened to your voice Bumblebee?" Sari asked as she gripped on Bumblebee's wheel for support, Bumblebee didn't reply but he scrambled through the radio to find some words that works.

_"My-Throat! was destroyed in-"_ and Bumblebee stopped as he kept on driving through, giving some few beeps to inform her he was okay. Sari seemed to get it as she remained silent for a while, then perked up, "Want to hang out? I haven't played any Video Games with you for like two days now! We need to break our score!" Bumblebee beeped in agreement and headed on straight to her house.

As they reached to Sumdac Towers, Sari quickly dropped her school items down and urged her friend in. Bumblebee did, as he saw that there were not many people in the factory, only to figure out, they were on a break at that time. Being urged to go with Sari, he followed her all the way up to her room where she kept her games and toys all packed away for some use later.

Sari urged him to sit down as she looked around to find the game consoles, Bumblebee then played a 'Mission Impossible' music which Sari nearly rolled her eyes as she looked around in her closet, "Stop playing that music and help me find it lazyhead." She joked as Bumblebee sprung up a music with a bad word on it, "and don't use that, you know how much my dad feels about me using bad words." Bumblebee did a small squeak and trilled as he apologized, which Sari shrugged of saying, "It's okay, just help me find the control and we'll start."

After finding some game controls they settled in and decides to play a game. Apparently they decided to play Bioshock where a man was all alone in the town underwater and had to figure out of the never ending nightmare as there are choices to pick. Bumblebee somehow find this situation almost similar as he was in right now, all alone, not knowing what to do, picking choices.

He soon ignored his thoughts as he forced to smiled back at Sari who was taking her turn to play the game. She doesn't knew about what happened yesterday so it suited him fine. And besides, it was better this way, he didn't want his only human friend to know his own demise. He felt this is something that he can only can do.

So, in silence, he watched his friend played with her game, the troubling thoughts placed behind his processor for now.

-.-

Bumblebee couldn't tell how long they had played the game but he was positive that it's nearly night. Sun was heading down near the horizon, and somehow, he saw the sun beautiful.

He beeped at Sari to get her attention away from the game they were playing and Sari paused it, who looked at her large friend in curiosity, "What wrong Bumblebee?" He then scrambled into the music channel to find the suiting music.

_"Sun rise, Sun set."_ The radio sang as he pointed outside which Sari got the message as she turned off the TV, "good thing today's Friday. Okay let's go Bumblebee." Bumblebee beeped and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder like Bulkhead would do to him and they both walked out of the building, looking for the place to see the soon to be sunset.

Bumblebee had to admit, it was actually breathtaking. When he rolled down the town nearing the sight Sari knew to find the more suitable area to see, he watched the yellow sun changing into the hue of gold, nearly disappearing behind some few tall buildings they were driving through the city and out to the lake where he can see the Dinobot Island from the view. Sari and Bumblebee sat down enjoying the view of the sunset as it littered the sky and the water with it's golden fiery hue as it colored the green forest with more darker color.

To Bumblebee it was beautiful and he find it funny as he never seen this sunset more beautiful like the last time he defeated one of the human (Nanosec he believed his name was) for the abuse of using his boosters. For a while it was worth it, probably Prowl was rubbing on him. But he guess that since he's an bot in action he never takes a chance to see a sunset in the nature part.

He looked down at Sari who was simply enjoying it, swinging her legs as she does so. Bumblebee knew that Sari is young, probably around the early youngling age as she did stated that she's eight. Primus, she's young and she's in the middle of the battle, and he's starting to think like an older brother or a creator who just worries of his own sparkling's safety.

He wished he can tell her but he was at least thankful-oh fragging pit, he's going hate himself for his- for Megatron for crushing his vocalizer to mute of what he and Megatron did at the park yesterday. At least Sari is too young to know about this, but for now he'll enjoy this beautiful sunset with her. One last time, as friends.

-.-

The drive back was comfortably quiet, as the night was more quiet and calm than he ever thought of it. Bumblebee drove more slowly, wanting to savor the time to be with his only human friend as they were on their way back home. But Bumblebee felt that Sari should go back to Sumdac Tower as right now, it's not the right time for her to come to the base.

Sari asked quiet some a lot of question about the base and Bulkhead, how he was doing and things and Bumblebee gladly radioed back to her, knowing this will be the last time to hear her talking. Even the drive back home, and game playing was his last to savor it until the end of time.

Once Bumblebee finally reached to Sumdac Towers, Sari got off and Bumblebee transformed, picking her up to go inside. Probably his last to pick her up like this too. Placing her on his shoulder would be his last and he gladly savored all the remained time he had with her. It probably might be the same with the other friends too, last to prank Prowl, last to tease Ratchet, last to annoy Optimus, and...Bumblebee stopped thinking further as he got off the elevator with Sari on his shoulder, dropping her off at her bedroom.

He was about to leave (but he wished he didn't want to) but was stopped when Sari hugged his finger, as tight as she can, murmuring a small thank you for hanging out with her today. Bumblebee wanted to correct her by **thanking** her for hanging out with him but his voice is gone for now so he let it be. Sari urged him to let him hug on his faceplate wrapping her arms around him as much as she can. Bumblebee then wrapped his arm around her, loosely and held her close, knowing this hug could be the last.

After the hug, Bumblebee wished it was longer but knowing he had to leave, he walked off, his large servo slipping off from her small hands as he headed out. Only to take a few glance back at her before heading back to the base.

-.-

Bumblebee's back to the base was slow and somehow heart breaking as the mirror had kept it's view on the Sumdac Tower for a long time before it disappeared from the view as the city surrounded it.

Bumblebee entered in the base, seeing that everything was quiet and empty, but Bumblebee didn't bring himself to care as he ignored the note that was written for him from Optimus, probably informing him that the rest of the others were already headed out on the patrol or went to recharge before him, leaving him all alone in the base awake.

Bumblebee didn't feel like doing anything as he walked in his own berth room, only to find it somehow strange. Something wasn't right and it was nerving him to no end.

Can't shaking his feeling out, he scanned his room around.

The posters were untouched, his small human item collection were left alone, his favorite reading pads were just the way it was, the CD player was still on it's spot and his berth was left unscratched. And yet he felt that he was being watched.

_"Who is it?"_ Bumblebee radioed a young human girl voice he had pulled out from and he looked around more, his engine now whirring in annoyance. Then the CD player that was in his berth room started to move. Surprised, Bumblebee shot his Stingers out, his guard up and glared at the technology with suspension.

The CD player transformed into a small youngling like mech, who was quickly placing his servos up in defense, "Whoa, Chill out there yellow bot! I ain't here to make a fight!" Bumblebee eyed him suspiciously as he laid his guard down but kept his Stingers out in case of an attack. The mech, is in a form of a youngling, probably is a youngling too by the way it was acting and his coloration was all blue and purple in the mix. What stood out was his red visor, and the dark purple symbol that he hated so much.

This youngling was a Decepticon.

_"What do ya want Punk!"_ Bumblebee radioed as he brought his stingers up, the youngling yelped when he saw how close the stingers were on him and he quickly pushed the stingers away, "Cool down ya bozers your highness! I'm just sent here by the mighty leader, Megatron to give you the message he had." Bumblebee stopped as he watched him only to glare back as he heard what the youngling said. He 'grunted' in reply and brought his stingers back, _"Let us talk about..."_ He replied as he grabbed the youngling back of the scruff of his neck and dropping him off on the berth.

The youngling yelped again and rubbed his bottom as he does so, "Okay, look Yellow dude, you got some anger issues and the name's not Punk. It's Frenzy. I'm just the messenger from our lord to tell you about the virus." Bumblebee paused as he heard what this Frenzy mech had told him and he called his stinger off, now buzzing Frenzy to talk. Frenzy shrugged his shoulders as he massaged his shoulders.

"Well not messenger, more of like a mech that makes sure your not doing anything stupid but beside that, he said that the virus will be called off on the last day, but it might come back once you joined in the our side and become one of us or Megatron's heir. So in few next days, I'll be your company until the last day." He then transformed back into the CD player back at the place he was placed on, "and nice choice on the CD player yellow dude, I like this form much better. Oh and for a fair warning, don't tell or inform other Autoscums about me or about this chat, in case Megatron forgot to mention, he can activate the virus in just one flick of his servo and won't call if off until you do something."

Bumblebee didn't replied to Frenzy as he turned back around and jumped on the berth, forcing himself to go into recharge but couldn't as he knew that another spark was in this room. Frenzy, as if sensing Bumblebee's discomfort, asked for few clicks, "Want me to play some music for you?" Bumblebee hesitated as he heard and slowly nodded, now hearing some few calming music that emitted from the CD player.

He didn't said anything as he slowly gotten himself into recharge, music soothing his processor for the first time.


	6. Prowl

Chapter 6  
>Day 2<p>

AN:Phew! 6th chapter already! we're getting close to the end of the days here! And we'll see what Bumblebee had decided, but it's kinda obvious that he's going to choose option 2.

and another review threatened me to update this or i'll be killed :P lol made me want to work on this on high tight notch!

Yes! some ideas are coming back to me now! will be posting 'Young Cadet' and 'Carpool' as soon as possible! :D

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

lesson for today- Cyber Ninjas: Cyber Ninjas are programed to spy and teach the other non-Cyber Ninjas about finding their own peace. Cyber Ninjas are usually not close to their own team or groups as they always creep in and creep out. Their Secondary Programing is somehow the same as they always teach the other non-cybertronian living to learn of their true peace. But they also can find their own peace when introduced of something so delicate. (Prowl with nature for example)

Also this story is awfully short, sorry.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee on-lined his optics hearing the birds singing from the window, taking the 'groan' out from the radio he woke up rubbing his optics out. He then blinked trying to figure out what had happened last night, only to remember of his last day with Sari.<p>

Sari...

"Whooo, check this band out! _Iridescent_ is their best hit music!" Bumblebee jolted as he heard the unfamiliar voice he never heard and turned around.

He saw the purple and blue youngling with Decepticon symbol was flipping through the music magazine, "Oh man! _The Only Hope for Me is You_ is out too! Title's kinda long though..." Bumblebee looked at the youngling before he remembered who this youngling was. Frenzy, he believed his name was and what talk they had last night. Bumblebee remembered that Bulkhead will be free from his virus on his last day of stay with the Autobots but he knew that will return again when he switched the side.

And thank goodness for the soundproof room, Frenzy guy can be really loud when he wants to.

Bumblebee buzzed at him, warning him that he's awake, which seemed to caught the CD player's attention and looked at Bumblebee, "Hey Yellow dude, sup? Got a good recharge?" Bumblebee buzzed back of what was like a sarcasm and Frenzy sniffed at that, "Okay okay, you don't have to be so sarcastic about it. Hey, you have a Itune account, there's something I wanna download from." Bumblebee stared at the CD player for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Awesome." Frenzy replied as he transformed back into the CD player, as if he wasn't there in the beginning. Bumblebee vented a sigh and walked out, hoping to get himself some energon or oil to help him think.

-.-

Upon reaching the area of what it would be like a kitchen, he saw Prowl sitting on one of the chairs around the table, simply enjoying the morning ration of his own oil. Prowl seemed to have noticed Bumblebee as he motioned him to sit down, which Bumblebee did. Prowl handed him down the oil and they both drank their breakfast in silence.

Bumblebee can't tell but he felt content this way. Prowl was being nice for a little change for the day, probably felt the same way when Bulkhead was in the berth. Bumblebee didn't want to say or tease about it but, he did notice about Bulkhead and Prowl's friendship they had made ever since their time in the earth.

Prowl may not realize it, but Bumblebee also see him as one of his friend too. Probably a brother, hence he always keep on pranking Prowl for his stiff structure. It's kinda strange really, the three of them have their own different programing, structure, and personallities but they actually clashed together like puzzle pieces. A good balance that equals good friends.

But Bumblebee know Bulkhead more than Prowl, which means Prowl and Buklhead's friendship is only in the 'friends who they can stand' stage but he can't blame both of them. Bulkhead doesn't complain about Prowl's love of nature and his skills and Prowl just simply loved Bulkhead's art, just can't stand Bulkhead's clumsyness that is.

The thought of Bulkhead made him click in a little sadness, right now it's second day. Three more days until he'll leave. But he also already made his choice but decided to stay quiet for he wanted to hang out with his team-his family- each day.

-.-

Prowl didn't complain when Bumblebee decides to follow him to his room. Probably knew that Bumblebee might want his company since Bulkhead wasn't allowed to see others yet. Bumblebee decides to not to prank him, as he felt that relaxing with Prowl sound appropriate right now. Pranking was only thing when he wants attention, but now...

They both reached to Prowl's room, the huge tree was still perching to the place where it still stood. Bumblebee sometimes wonders how that tree find its own way here and he had to admit, it was beautiful. Funny, that this is almost his last time to see that tree, ironic that when he first saw it it wasn't that beautiful but now...Maybe he was trying to take his sweet time recoding that tree, savoring the time he had with Prowl.

Prowl didn't seem to notice or didn't care, as he settled himself into the meditation stance with Bumblebee, sitting and leaning against the tree nearly beside him. Bumblebee clicked and whirred at Prowl, and he felt Prowl's warm servo laid down on his helm, rubbing it like a older spark brother would do to a youngling.

"Your welcome."

Both Prowl and Bumblebee didn't said or retort any rude insults at each other as they both sat under the tree, their engines humming in tune as they both comfort each other.

-.-

Bumblebee online his optics, checking his internal clock to indicate him that he had been on a stasis nap for nearly a megacycle, he was surprised to himself that he was off lined for a long time. He looked up and saw another sunset again, but this time like Sari, this would be the last with Prowl. Knowing that Prowl will be up in the roof, he went up there, hoping to see that sunset with Prowl one last time.

He did made it on time though, Prowl was sitting there, his leg was hanging on the edge of the building. He was viewing the sunset over the horizon where the Lake Erie was, and Bumblebee crept himself sitting next to him, now enjoying the view of the city and the sunset.

"You've passed nearly a magacycle." Prowl replied as he didn't look at Bumblebee, Bumblebee can tell Prowl was joking and he playfully punched Prowl on to his shoulder, which in return Prowl started to flail a little. Bumblebee knew exactly what Prowl meant by that, he remembered the silly deal they made when they were searching for Blackarachnia about Bumblebee being silent.

Prowl chuckled a little and looked at the sunset a little bit, before saying, "Ratchet just came to my room not too long ago." He paused as he hesitated about something, "He told me that Elites would on their way here till tomorrow or the day after that. Bulkhead's stable though, Ratchet still refused us to see or visit him." He then took Bumblebee's servo gently and squeezed it, comforting the little scout, "I know how much Bulkhead was to you Bee. It even affects us too, just see him suffering that he hadn't done anything wrong." Bumblebee didn't reply as he avoided his gaze from Prowl's visor and saw that the sunset was nearly at the end.

He clicked, whined and whimpered as he thought back about Bulkhead and the real truth behind it. He wanted to tell Prowl something. Anything. But his vocalizer just had to be destroyed from it. Not to mention that Megatron has his servos wrapped around Bulkhead's health like he can squash it like a bug or so.

Prowl, hearing the little scout's distress, pulled him to his broad chassis and wrapped his arm around him. Comforting him as he does so. But Bumblebee knew that he was so far from being saved, but unable to find anyway to tell Prowl about it, all he could do was hug back, hoping that this hug from Prowl would last.

-.-

Bumblebee returned to his own berth room, too tired to know or acknowledge Frenzy was already out of his alt form, munching away Bumblebee's secret stash of little energon junk foods that he had found during his second stay. Bumblebee sighed and collapsed on the berth, hugging to himself to keep himself warm, He somehow find that being alone now is so cold. Maybe he understood about Prowl about it a little why he looked so distant away from the others, he was probably alone, like him but he understood things like Bulkhead does.

Bumblebee stared at the ceiling of his own berth room, trying to think back how this all happened. Soon, he knew that the third would come, and he has to choose who he's going to hang out with carefully for a day tomorrow.

"Ya got any oil?" Frenzy butted in, interrupting Bumblebee's thoughts as he popped out from no where. Buzzing in annoyance, Bumblebee searched for the said item out from his subspace and took out a barrel of oil, handing it out to Frenzy. Frenzy chirped a 'thank you' and went back to what he was doing.

Knowing that he had few cycles to spare, he lazily grabbed a magazine that was nearby and checked the date. Fully aware the magazine was recent, he flipped open the magazine and read some few articles, not even paying attention what it was talking about. Something about a new music for the new movie, or a new update of a good story to read for organics to read on.

The magazine held a lot about things called 'transformers'. Obviously, it was meaning about him and his teammates (and Frenzy and the Decepticons if he gets technical) and wasn't fully aware about this magazine until Sari introduced them the new Magazine that had just recently came out ever since their arrival.

Needless to say, it was interesting. Some few articles about whether how one huge robot could think like a human beings to wild and crazy imaginations of some few 'fanfics' he read some. So far, he really liked about the story where Optimus and Megatron was talking casually during the war as they watched their men fighting. It didn't happen, but Bumblebee can imagine this happening.

He might as well download some few books that were out on sale too. Might help with his passing time at the Decepticon's base, if he's going to get bored that is.

He finished reading an review article about the movie, _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_, and was said it's amazing that you just gotta see it many times. Obviously there's some plot twist going on in this movie. Might as well check it out sometime sooner, maybe go with Frenzy just to add to his company.

Yeah.

That might work...

...

...Right.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't think there's such thing as a magazine for Transformers fan only, but hey a fan's gotta dream right? As you see in this chapter there's a lot of Transformers: Dark of the Moon reference so I can't help it. And yeah, I watched it like two times now.<p>

The reason Prowl's day is a little shorter than anyone's, is that there's nothing that Bumblebee needed to do with Prowl. Bumblebee is content of what Prowl's doing, just looking and relaxing under the nature. And yes, you might've seen a hint of Prowl/Bumblebee in there but I was trying to make them as brothers.

I saw Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl a three kind of Yin-Yang. Buklhead learns self-confidence from Bumblebee, his inner peace from Prowl. Bumblebee learns how to be gentle to smaller beings from Bulkhead, embracing some enjoyment of nature from Prowl, and Prowl learns how to express himself from Bumblebee and the joy of art from Bulkhead. I don't think anyone saw this but to me, it does, as each of them learns something from their friends. I haven't figured out what Ratchet and Optimus could fit in but I'll figure it out later as my main focus right now on this chapter, is the brotherhood and friendship bond that Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl shared.

If one is hurt they all suffer. Bulkhead is suffering form the virus, and Bumblebee had lost his voice (for now) and Prowl was in the middle of it, trying to figure out how to fit in or to comfort his friends. All he can do is be there.

Next chapter will be up in a day or so.


	7. Optimus Time Ticking

Chapter 6  
>Day 3<p>

AN: I opened a poll quite a long time ago (probably few months) and I wanted people to vote which story they wanted to read. I will close the poll at the end of August or September. So get voting plz! :)

OMG! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!JEJFELSKJ! I can't believe how hard it was to write this one. Optimus just hates me enough I have a writer block for a while until I attacked it down.

Oh and another note, Ironhide is around Ratchet's age, I don't like his TFA appearance, he's one of Bumblebee's guardian and I love to keep that. So in this story Ironhide is Bumblebee's caretaker but also guardian of Bumblebee. 'Betrayal' has no connection to 'Guess' series or what so ever-but there is a possibility that he might be a half-con.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

lesson for today- Prime: Prime is a rank, but it is also a part of a name. Prime's are programed to help lead a small or a large group of teams to keep things in line. Their also programed to protect any beings that is close in contact with the Autobots. The world is their responsibility, unlike the Scouts-which they held a responsibility to care one small charge, and they held a large hand to protect it.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee woke up again, around the same time he hear the birds chirping through the window. He checked his own Internal Clock and saw that he woke up an cycle early than Prowl did. He usually wakes up before them, probably around noon until someone had to come into his room and drag him out with force.<p>

'Grumbling', he woke up, and looked around in his berth room. He found Frenzy, sleeping on the stuff of what human would say, 'bean bag' and was mumbling in his sleep. Ignoring the little mech, Bumblebee left the room, not even believing that the little mech had somehow made himself comfortable in his room.

Once reaching to the rec-room he saw Optimus and Ratchet in the room already. Ratchet was snoozing away, working absolutely hard on Bulkhead for possibly 2 megacycles. Optimus must've dragged him out of the medical bay when he heard Ratchet hadn't been sleeping property. Bumblebee felt a little guilty that Ratchet had worked on to his limit for a long time. He hoped the Elite Guard will hurry up to get here, he doubt that Ratchet will be fine in few cycles later, the medic deserves his break and he knew that Bulkhead would do fine for few cycles.

That only left him with Optimus to pass the time.

Optimus's day was quite normal to Bumblebee as he checked any systems, camera cords, and any storage were full enough with oil to keep them stable for at least a month or so. Even Optimus checks to any new messages he can hail from the Cybertron and making sure there were none, he went back to relaxing to his own things.

Optimus offered if Bumblebee can go on a patrol with him, which Bumblebee agreed as he transformed with Optimus to head on to the early morning patrols.

They headed off to the city first, checking any human-threats that were possible open to any thieves (namely the so called SUV) and headed off to park to see if there is no damage since two days ago, and they headed off to Dinobot Island to visit.

Bumblebee didn't know much about Dinobot Island besides being taken over by the Dinobots and Prowl just let them loose in here. He even knew that Prowl and Bulkhead sometimes visit here but never Optimus, which he guessed that Optimus always goes to that island in early morning. As they both walked into the forest they were greeted by a roar and Bumblebee is quite surprised of how humans can sleep through that such loud noise.

They greeted Grimlock and his team, and checked any area in the forest to see if there are anything strange going on. Much to their luck, there weren't any and they returned back to the city and rounded some more until they caught Nanosec again for stealing the money from the bank.

Overall, it was good.

Then Optimus got a call from Prowl stating that the Elite were nearing the Earth's atmosphere that they should come and greet the team that would be staying for a while. Glad that things were looking up, Optimus led Bumblebee back to the base to get things ready for the Elites Guard to come back.

Bumblebee, on the other hand, wasn't sure how long it will take for the Elites to know the real truth behind the virus and Bulkhead. But he knew that it won't be long either unless they piece things together. And he knew that Optimus might be able to figure out what, but for now, he decides to stay silent.

-.-

It didn't take long for the Elites to come to their base, and Bumblebee is relieved that Sentinel is acting nice for once. He hates him, but at least he can respect him some point where he's right. Sentinel as usual, greeted Optimus which ends up in a little death match of glaring until Jazz had to push them apart with force.

The Jet Twins are here as well, excited to see Bumblebee again and started to smothering him with hugs, much to others amusement. Then there were other groups and two scientist like Cybertronian, that Bumblebee can't place.

But he knew one thing, Ironhide's here and boy, was he excited to see his guardian.

Bumblebee chirruped in a greeting as Ironhide came up to him, picking up and going around in circles as they do so, "Hey, my chump!" Ironhide greeted as he chuckled in greeting, "How's my tikes been?" Bumblebee made a motion of 'okay' and he saw Ironhide frown, "Heard everything from Ultra Magnus about your throat kid." Bumblebee nodded his head in understanding and Ironhide place him down back to the ground.

Ratchet came quickly as soon as possible and led two bots, Wheeljack and Perceptor, to help with Bulkhead's sudden mysterious virus and left the others to occupy with themselves. Optimus, Prowl and gladly, Sentinel led the new team for a tour and giving them some few lessons that the organics here is not dangerous. As for Bumblebee he is stuck with Sentinel's group, with Jazz and Jettwins to have as a company.

Bumblebee soon realized that they'll be here until his last day.

Saddened to that thought he decided make this day the best for him. He played video games with them as the same time, he taught them of how to make combat moves and attacks that will be useful in the game. Later, they played some few games and watched a movie until Optimus and the rest came back.

-.-

Time went passing through again and it was nearly night and Optimus decided to do some few rounds of patrolling until it is time to head on to the recharge. Bumblebee decided to tag along, knowing tomorrow that he won't be able to see Optimus again in the morning. Optimus didn't complain as Bumblebee followed him silently through their patrol.

The patrol was long and it seemed unbearing to Bumblebee, but he was content as he would be. And besides, he had Optimus to hang out for a quite a last time.

They were quite through the patrol and back, and it almost nerved Optimus that he almost forgot that Bumblebee's vocal cord wasn't fixed it yet and he somehow felt guilty that he couldn't be able to save his little scout in time. He remembered back in the day at the park where Megatron almost killed Bumblebee and Optimus just stood there.

He could've acted sooner.

Optimus wanted to apologize Bumblebee so much he can do anything to bring the family back together, even if it kills him.

But for now, he'll stay and watch over Bumblebee like a father would to his child.

-.-

"How is the patient?" Wheeljack asked as he set the tools neatly for the future use in case of it. Perceptor scanned through the data place and shook his head, "It's stable." He answered with no hint of an emotion, "But what puzzles me is the thing called 'virus' that almost killed this youngling." Ratchet didn't reply or anything as he switched the Energon line. They had started to brief over what had happened to Bulkhead but there was no hint of an clue of what had really happened. Like Ratchet said, the Virus can't leave after it attacked a body.

There must be an origin of it.

"You said that Bumblebee and Bulkhead are close, yes?" Perceptor asked as he scanned the body through the computer, so far there was no abnormal going on. Ratchet nodded his head as he patted Bulkhead's helm like a grandfather would do, "'hose two are as in human 'erms, 'pe's in the pod'. So, yeah 'hey're close, brothers even." Perceptor nodded his head as he though back on the mission they were given by Ultra Magnus.

"You said that Megatron had met up with your yellow scout?" Perceptor asked as he took out the data notes to write down any status on the patient. While at that, Ratchet nodded his head, "'eah, 'hey seemed to be talking." He paused for a while and continued, "but 'hen Megatron grabbed 'he kid's neck like no tomorrow and crushed 'is vocal. Don't know w'at 'hat was for 'hough." Perceptor nodded his head slowly and wrote the information down in case of usage for the future.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack felt something he couldn't shake off.

"Ya know Percy," Wheeljack replied softly as he looked through the Energon Blood through the Scope (Telescope in human terms), "I had a feeling that I had heard this kind of things in the past." Both Perceptor and Ratchet paused their own work and looked up at Wheeljack who was pondering about it.

"Are you saying, you seen it before?" Ratchet asked as counted the spark pulse. Wheeljack shook his head, replying, "No but I somehow read about it in the Med files about this almost same Bulkhead is in, but there's a high chance that it can't be the same one." Perceptor quickly grabbed his computer and opened the medical files they had kept in track from days in Great War, Wheeljack sighed as he looked back at Ratchet who was nearly dumbstruck.

"If there is a file," He answered knowing that there would be a mystery to solve some time, "Then we have to figure out what kind of Virus is affecting Bulkhead."

"But believe me in this Ratchet, it's a race against time to piece all of this together. Don't know why, but I can hear the countdown clicking away."

* * *

><p>ANAT: rushed... god damn it. I'll be quick with the next chapter, and also on another note I might be gone for a week to a marching band camp so I have to carry my notebook with me to write this all down.<p>

But I might bring my laptop with me to work on it. :P


	8. Elites and Ratchet

Chapter 6  
>Day 4<p>

AN: I have finally returned from the camp. My cheeks are killing me because of my long exposure to the sun so it might take a while for me to write the story out (the cheeks are in pain!) but don't worry, I will update more as soon as possible.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

lesson for today- No lesson last one will be up on the next.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee knew that Ratchet is going to be busy with Bulkhead, but somehow he and the other two had found the time to fix his vocal cords (he was reluctant of them fixing him because he cared about Bulkhead the most).<p>

The surgery wasn't long but he was warned by Wheeljack and Perceptor to never talk or do anything that could damage the new Vocalizer in. Bumblebee was the type he doesn't pay attention to but agreeing that he wanted to keep it fine for few days, he left quickly, wanting to get away from the secondary med bay (Bulkhead somehow takes the whole space or that he's just in a special room).

He knew that he is unable to hang out with Ratchet for today so he decided to visit his guardian, Ironhide to hang out.

Ironhide's team was sort of small like his own but they are the higher ranking officers in the academy (but lower than the Elites). Bumblebee was used to see Ironhide's own group but somehow he's was assigned to the other one, which is led by a red fiery mech named, Rodimus Prime Minor.

Their medic is Red Alert, but she was called by Ratchet sometimes to help with Bulkhead's condition. Today, she's not here, which means that Red Alert is helping Ratchet to assist as she too, served the Great War. The mech that was clashed with blue, yellow and red, was Hot Shot. Somehow, Bumblebee find him annoying, keeping and shooting the fire some few random times that almost gave Optimus some Spark attack. Then there's a small bot, who is actually shorter than Bumblebee, who is Brawn. He is like a miniature version of Bulkhead, only he doesn't destroy or anything, he carries heavy load and use that as a weapon.

Then there's Ironhide.

Bumblebee doesn't remember how he was taken in, but he does remember that Ironhide cared for him, even when he was comfortable to sleep outside. Bumblebee didn't make any friends, as Ironhide was usually nicknamed, 'Decepticon version of Autobot' and he can be a killer if he was annoyed enough. Bumblebee was forced to go to Boot Camp by Ironhide, as he paid many credits for Bumblebee to support himself. Bumblebee was grateful but he knew that he wanted to repay Ironhide for taking him in, and made a goal to reach up to his status and repay it.

But It soon went down when Bulkehead entered in, but that's a good thing, he learned a lot when he's with Bulkehad.

He looked around to find his guardian, only to find him entertaining himself watching Jettwins and Jazz playing the video game that Bumblebee put it up for them. They seemed to be playing Bioshock 2 by judging how they are faring.

"I said turn left! There's a Big Sister coming through that area!" Jazz exclaimed as he tried to convince Jetfire to move to the left, then there was a high pitch scream and a femme like body suit appear out from the ceiling and started to attack Jetfire. Jetfire screamed as he tried to move away from the enemy but he was soon killed by the Big Sister as she roared in victory. Jetstorm laughed at his brother's reaction as Jazz and Ironhide tried to not to but failing.

"I am not knowing to do this how." Jetfire complained as he manuvered his character who was now fixed again and headed on, this time listening to Jazz by going left, and away from the enemy that was really nearby, "The jumpsuit in the lady is scary."

"True." Jazz explained as he looked down at the screen, "Wait hold on, activate your inventory." Jetfore did as he was told and opened it as Jazz looked at it. Then Jazz nearly punched Jetfire with little disbeilef, "Yo, man, you didn't get the Winter Blast! And look! You still have your money!" Jetfire didnt' reply as he kept on manuvering around the open area where there are barely any enemies to be there and hacked some few areas to help with guarding the area.

"Be shutting up Jazz sir." Jetfire grumbled as he walked around again and escaped any horrendus death that might cause him to come. So far it went well, Jazz looked back and saw Bumblebee observing the whole thing.

"Hey Bee," He called out waving his servo at him to come over, "Ya think you can help us with your gaming skills? We could use ya!" Bumblebee chirped in reply as he plopped himself on the couch next to Ironhide who was waxing his gun. Jetfire gave him the controller and the game was now set. Bumblebee moved his character to right, then left and worked himself to hack any machines he can find to help him to kill off some other enemies.

They went on ahead, and Bumblebee let Jazz fight the Big Daddy and he almost lost as he defeted the large enemy. "Should I adopt the little sister?" Jazz asked as he moved his character around to see the little girl crying over the dead body. Bumblebee nodded his head as Jazz pressed the 'adopt' button. Then they proceed on, doghing any incoming enemies that would try and kill the character.

Bumblebee watched head on, but he got as he decided to watch Ironhide doing whatever he was doing.

Time was slow again, and Bumblebee knew that his healing is really slow as well. But he was informed by Ratchet that his throat is now all stabilized with his new vocalizer and can now talk. He was surrounded by a lot of poeple to see how his recovery went, and he was too nervous to talk.

"C'mon," Jazz joked as he poked Bumbelbee's helm to annoy Bumblebee, "We all know (besides Rodimus team) of how much you like to talk. Or you're just afraid to have it broken again?" Bumblebee pouted as he heard the insult and opened his mouth to speak, "I am not afraid!" Then he quickly covered his mouth with a squeak. Ironhide barked a laugh and patted Bumblebee's helm like a father would to his own child, "Good job kid. That's just the right voice I know." Bumblebee mumbled and pushed Ironhide's arm away, not in the mood to have some few jokes thrown at him.

He was soon left alone, and he decided to visit Ratchet to see how things are going. Heading on to the Med Bay, he entered in, making sure he doesn't get near to Bulkhead, who was far in the corner with many machine hooked up on to him. Bumblebee felt guilty that he was unable to visit Bulkhead due to Ratchet's order to never visit the Med Bay until he gave an okay.

Ratchet and the others aren't in the Med Bay, but Bumblebee was positive that they're nearby, probably in the main office that Ratchet had made recently weeks ago. Deciding to leave, he turned around and walked away, but stopped to only look back at Bulkhead.

As he left, he walked past the Scope that held Bulkhead's Energon Blood in it, not even noticing the slide that the Energon Blood had turned to pink to poisonous green.

-.-

Bumblebee returned to his berth room, now walking past the little con who was reading a data-novel. Bumblebee sighed as he slamed himself on to his own berth and looked at the ceiling with depression.

He had one more day.

Tomorrow is his last.

* * *

><p>ANAT: Finally! This one kept on blocking me over and over and I messed some few area up. I will take my time on the next chapter since it's Bulkhead Bumblebee's friendship I'm focusing on there so see ya!<p> 


	9. Bulkhead

Chapter 9  
>Day 5<p>

AN: I just realized that I didn't edited the chapter. oops. Right now we're in chapter 9, the last day for Bumblebee.

Also I keep on forgetting to edit Ratchet's speech! you know what? forget it, I'll just type my best on what I think Ratchet whould talk like. So no complaining when I wrote something that I could have forgotten. Maybe I'll improve later on. I dont' know...

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

lesson for today- Demolishers/constructors: Their programing is self explanitory; they either build or destory the building. But their secondary programing is sort of different than their main programing. They can absorb any information that would help with their construction idea and sometimes find themselves attached to many things that is mechcanical related. Bulkhead had his programing as his constructor hence he is a Space Bridge technician but held a secendary programing for learning art.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee woke up again, and looked around the room. The room was still tidy and somehow strangely, it's missing. Bumblebee soon then remembered that today was the day that he is making a choice; kill his friends, or be Megatron's heir.<p>

"Oh you're up?" Bumblebee jolted as he heard a voice and looked around, finaly seeing Frenzy leaning against the wall, "So...Have you decided?" Bumblebee didn't reply as he slowly nodded his head, reluctant of choosing his choice. Frenzy then leaned up against Bumblebee's berth to hear his answer.

Once Bumblebee made a choice, Frenzy nodded his head and made his way out from Bumblebee's window. Bumblebee made a mental note to lock that window later on (if he can find a way to get back to his friends) and walked out from his now empty room. He reached to the Rec room and saw Ironhide walking up to him, waving him over.

"Hey kid." He replied as he patted his charge's helm as a comfort, "Ratchet just came up to us and said that it's the time that he'll let us see your large friend." Bumblebee smiled as he reached up to his guardian's hand to ease some sort of an comfort.

Ratchet came in Cycles later, saying that he had just jump started Bulkhead out from his stasis lock. Bumblebee was eager to see him, and hence he is the closest to Bulkehad, he was allowed to see Bulkhead first with privacy.

Once Bumblebee had entered in, he was happy to find Bulkhead all well but groggy from his sudden jump-start from Ratchet. Making his way up, he quickly hugged his large friend with tight embrace as Bulkhead did the same but more gentle as Bumblebee is fragile.

Both of the bestest friend held each other for a long time, relief and happiness was the only thing they have in between.

-.-

Bulkhead knew something was wrong when he woke up from his long stasis.

First, Bumblebee isn't talking hence some few beeps and clicks were heard through the silence as he hugged him. Second, he doesn't know what spooked Bumblebee so much that won't let go of Bulkhead. Bulkhead doubted that it's a scary movie but he knew Bumblebee is stubborn to tell him, but he will let Bumblebee have time to explain some few sorts.

Bumblebee still haven't let go of him for few cycles later and it seemed that Bumblebee had slept into Bulkhead's arm. If Bumblebee was a femme or his lover (which he does not see Bumblebee as luckily), he would've called Bumblebee cute but he just found Bumblebee peaceful when he was asleep. He heard a door opening and saw the others walking in. Especially Optimus and Prowl as they were the first ones to reach up to Bulkhead with worry.

"By dear Primus Bulkhead!" Optimus exclaimed in a relief, "We were so worried about you! Ratchet couldn't let us in for nearly 4 earth days and nearly killed us. Even Bumblebee." Bulkhead smiled shyly as he rocked his little friend who was still in recharge. Prowl smiled and laid his servo on Bulkhead's arm and there were some few comfort feeling flowing through them as Bulkhead knew there were no need of words.

He then realized there some new faces he never seen before. Optimus took note in that and introduced them to Bulkhead and their reason of being here.

Bulkhead understood why they were here. But his mind was elsewhere and his focus was only on Bumblebee.

Bumblebee, to Bulkhead is his only best friend he had. He lived in a farm that was nearly isolated from the town and there were no younglings that were his same age. He only had older mechs and femmes as friends but they never filled a spot for his need of a friend that were his age. He was also socially awkward when it comes to younglings around his age. But Bumblebee helped him, despite that Bumblebee tend to run to the danger head on with no planning ahead.

Bulkhead always takes care of Bumblebee, but Bumblebee takes everything back. Whenever Bulkhead felt homesick, Bumblebee stayed with him to the end; whenever Bulkhead was mad, Bumblebee would lead him to an abandoned building for him to destroy. And whenever Bulkhead felt like he was no good, he was encouraged more by Bumblebee with his extra boost of confidence.

Bulkhead owed Bumblebee more than Bumblebee owed him. But it was friendship that helped them each other to survive especially on the space bridge repair. Bumblebee was never the type that stays in one place, always keeps on going on ahead and much. And he always makes rushing choices that could even kill him.

Bulkhead didn't admit this in front of Bumblebee but he somehow looked up at Bumblebee with respect. Most of Bumblebee's choice may be rash and seemed unsmart, but he actually saved Bulkhead's life and imporoved his sensors to be in alert. In a sense, he's a teacher in many ways he never knew.

Bulkhead's attention was snapped out from his thoughts as Ratchet asked him to do some few things that would help for his medical research. Bulkhead agreed and went throught the testing and flew though them with flying colors.

"Alright, follow the light." Ratchet instructed as he flicked a light on one of Bulkhead's optics and his optic reacted by adjusting the light, "Good" Ratchet commented as he saw Bulkhead's optics following the light as it reacted to it, "Good, good. It seemed whatever the virus you had didnt' effect your systems that much, but I think it's physical that I'm worried of."

Bulkhead didn't said anything as he knew it is not best to ask Ratchet any questions. Ratchet can be scary when he's annoyed.

"Yer body may seem pysically 'ealthy as your mental 'ealth is," Ratchet explained as he took out a hologram that showed Bulkhead's full body scan as well as an X-ray scan, "But we 'ave to be more careful w'en yer movin'. That means; no rough housin', no runnin', or anythin' that could even cause 'arm to yer body, since yer condition is practically unknown righ' now." Bulkhead nearly stopped and looked at Ratchet with confusion.

Ratchet sighed and explained furthur, "Yer body started to spasm all over for no reason kid. Yer screamin' in pain when we pulled ya in. I offlined ya for nearly 4 eath days so I can figure out what's wrong with ya but couldn't find anythin' w'at was wrong with ya. So we hav' no choce but hail Cybertron to get some help."

Bulkhead nodded his head, that explains the new faces then as he saw Perceptor looking through the old war files with quick scanning.

"We can let ya go for a while, get some fresh air or somethin' but return back as soon as possible kid." Ratchet replied as he shooed the rest away with his magnetic force, "Ya need to be in strict optics so ya won't die from sudden attack."

"But I'm fine..." Bulkhead didnt' finish any sentence as Ratchet glared at him that said 'I am a medic, so you better do what I say' look and Bulkhead sighed in defeat and uttered a small, "Yes sir." and left the Med-bay with Bumblebee in his arms.

-.-

Bumblebee woke up feeling something warm against his body and looked up to see Buklhead who was smiling down at him.

"Hey little buddy," Bulkhead explained as he rubbed Bumblebee's helm with comfort, "You kinda took a long stasis nap here." Bumblebee nearly screamed his spark out until he remembered that Bulkhead's virus was off until tomorrow and it almost calmed him but it seemed mocking.

He remembered back the deal again, The last day he will abandon his friends and join Megatron to his forces.

And become his heir of the Decepticons.

Bumbleee shivered mentally as he hugged Bulkhead with sheer force that seemed mocking to him. He wanted to protect Bulkhead so badly.

But how can he save his best friend when he is the one who is causing the pain?

Bumblebee gripped his friend's servo and looked up at his friend with definet worry. Bulkhead gave him a comforting smile and patted his friend's helm softly and hugged him again as if he felt distress from his best friend.

Bumblebee hugged back, his engines clicking softly as he mentaly cried in despair. It wasn't fair, he thought as his optics was now met with Bulkhead's, just not fair. He sighed and touched Bulkhead's armor with comforting touch that he would miss again.

'Please Primus...' Bumblebee thought as he was rocked again by Bulkhead as the both of the best friend were outside (he didn't notice they were outside until now), 'If you are real...please let this last longer.'

_'cause I don't think I'll see him again'_

_-.-_

The hour was now struck eleven and everyone went to their specific berth to sleep. Bumblebee on the other hand is still awake, silently packing anything that were his own possesion.

He packed lightly; the data-photo of his 'family', few Data-novels he didn't read, and a Data-journel for himself to occupy, and...

He paused when his servo stopped at the red box that was left on the table. he remember a little about the box, it was a chrismas present from Sari who was explaing about friendship charm that gives proof of their strong friendship.

He opened the box, only to find two metal rings hanging loosly on the chains. The one was in bracelet, while the other one is a necklace. Sari explained at that time that Best Friend Charms are not ment to be taken off. Bumblebee looked at the charms again and quickly grabbed the necklace and shoved it into his small special sub-space.

Closeing the box, he slowly walked out, carrying the box in hand.

He looked around the darken hallway of his own home and walked slowly to the Med-bay where Bulkhead was sleeping and crept his way in. The machine were still hooked onto Bulkhead but it was less than from last time.

Bumblebee relaxed as he carefully reached up to his best friend and placed the red box on the table next by and laid the data-pad that was enscrypt with password only he and Bulkhead knew.

Taking some few glances back, Bumblebee quickly swept away, leaving nothing behind.

-.-

Bulkhead onlined his optics when he heard a door made a noise that slamed shut. He opened his optics a little wider, he didn't knew he had a visitor at night, but judging about it, it seemed that the visitor left right before Bulkhead would wake up. In small slight confusion he slowly sat up, only to pause when he felt something hitting against his arm.

Looking at the source of his attention he found a red box and a Data-pad that was written for him. Somehow it was in passcode lock and Bulkhead was hesitant about the password until he decided to try his and Bumblebee's private password.

It flashed opened, and Bulkhead blinked in surprise.

Bumblebee must've visited him but the question was why? Curious of what Bumblebee had wrote he scanned through the letter, only to drop it in sudden shock.

The sudden immpact to the table caused the red box to fall, letting the Best Friend Charm out. 'Forever' was written clearly on it, along with a message that read;

'_Dear Bulkhead,_

_I'm sorry, but something came up and I must take my leave. Please forgive me._

_From your Best Friend, Bumblebee'_

* * *

><p>ANAT: Well that's that and if you want me to update a new chapter for Bumblebee's new life, I need at least 3 reviews to have this happen.<p>

Also the Poll is still open. I need more votes as much as possible and I will close the poll at the end of August.


	10. New Life Start

Chapter 10  
>New Life<p>

AN: FINALLY! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D:

My mom just got back from Japan and I had my grandfather visiting from Japan so I'm going to get a little busy for few weeks or so and I have to visit college this week as well. I might not have enough time to write most of the story down, but I'll try.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews! -takes Prowl's visor and stash it away- I'll even take some bribing!

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bumblebee followed Blitzwing through the darken hallway of the base where he will be living for his life as Megaton's heir. He met up with Blitzwing last night and went with him near day break.<p>

As the duo walked, Bumblebee felt homesickness washing over him quickly as he though of his new life now.

Bulkhead... he thought as they walked past a chamber of what it looked like a prison. Bumblebee shivered as he saw the cell, and quickly sped up his pace so he is at least few feet from Blitzwing.

They had finally entered in the main room, with machines and monitors all glowing with energy. In the center was a round table, probably used for laying maps and plans down with many chairs for either for sitting to eat Energon or to have a meeting.

On the end of the room was a hallway and in the end of it; was a throne.

Megatron was sitting, seeming to take his time to sip his high grade as he didn't take notice when Blitzwing and Bumblebee entered in. Blitzwing pushed Bumblebee forward a little to get his leader's attention.

"_Mein Liege,_" Blitzwing replied as he kneeled and bowed to his leader with great respect, "Your _neuen sohn_ haz arrived." Megatron didn't reply as he slowly stood up, an aura of his superiority seemed to flashed through the air.

"So have I heard." He calmely stated as he motioned Blitzwing that he is dismissed. With a bow at the two, he left, leaving Bumblebee all alone with Megatron.

"I will explain a few things to you, since you have now decided to choose to become my son. I must say, you made quite a good choice." Bumblebee gagged mentally as he almost avoided his gaze from Megatron, "There are few rules for you follow, it's not that hard once you learn it." Bumblebee looked at Megatron with little interest but made a gesture to let Megatron continue.

"One," Megatron started, "is that you are not allowed to leave this base unless I said so; two, you will learn all the Decepticon ways of life from my other men to teach you, and I don't make promises that they'll go easy on you." Bumblebee felt his main line shivering as he heard these rules. Of course, once he gets here, he's always on a house arrest no matter which side, "And three," Megatron stated interrupting his thoughts, "since you are my heir, you will lead some of my forces and must follow my orders no matter what you said. Is that clear?"

Bumblebee didn't reply for he only glared at the mech who had started the whole mess in the first place.

"Follow me." Megatron ordered as he walked on ahead, Bumblebee trailing behind, "I hailed most of my men to come to earth and they will be on their way here tomorrow. You're session will begin in two days, so I suggest you rest up before they come." Bumblebee didn't reply as he followed the large mech, his only yellow armor standing out from the darkened hallway. He realized it's really different from his old home, where it was bright and warm. Here, it's cold and dark like he had just entered into the endless Pit where Unicron would live.

Bumblebee almost jumped in surprise when Megatron stopped and he realized that they had stopped at a door. Megatron pressed some few pass codes and the door opened, the sight nearly made Bumblebee faint.

The room was quite larger than his old one, with two bookshelves that held Data-pads that he guessed are Data-novels (three guesses of what they're about), a table that held other needs for his sessions, and a berth. Bumblebee almost was taken aback when he saw this it was quite unexpected but at least, he guessed, this is all he was getting since he's Megatron's (Oh how he hated the word) son.

"I take it you like it?" Megatron asked as he looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee didn't said anything and he acted like he wasn't impressed, "The dinner will be started in few cycles, I will send someone to pick you up." and with that he closed the door, with a faint sound of click to signal Bumblebee that he was locked in. Bumblebee crossed his arm and glared at the door. Typical that he'll be locked in, Megatron must've planned ahead that once Megatron left, Bumblebee might try to escape.

Knowing that glaring at the door wouldn't help, Bumblebee sighed and unpacked his small package. Knowing that Megatron might take anything that were his reminder of his old life, he quickly hid his family photo behind the book shelf for safe keeping, he might take it out later once Megatron is done whatever to him (armor change, color change he doesn't know). He took out some few Data-novels he didn't read yet and placed them on the shelves that were open.

Finally relaxing he leaned against the wall (he refused to lay down on the berth, no matter how comfortable it looked), took out his journal and opened a file of his first entry. Taking a pen out, he quickly scribbled in of his thoughts. He wrote all of the days of his life; from Bulkhead's sudden illness to Megatron's deal. He quickly wrote about this teammates, Sari, and Elites and paused when he reached to the date where he left Autobot's life to Decepticon's.

He felt his anger boil and quickly scribbled about how much he hated Megatron and kept on writing until his wires in his wrist reached its limit. Satisfied of what he wrote, he quickly placed his journal the same hidden spot where he hid his photo and relaxed against the wall to pass the time.

He started to wonder about his team-are they mad at him for leaving them? or distraught? are they searching him around the city now? He had no idea but he was-at least-positive that Bulkhead is not fine. He could be crying, or just plain screaming at the Elites to go and search for him. Bumblebee smiled at the fond memories of Bulkhead scaring the frag out of Optimus with the small white bed sheet that he used for the holiday of Halloween.

He then sighed and let his mind wonder through his processor, searching for memories that he held such bonding with his team. He thought back about Prowl and his misadventures in the woods, Bulkhead having his body stolen by a insane human, Ratchet trying to find quiet spot to sleep, Optimus having a trouble time with life and works, Sari just wanting to fit in but makes situation more worse. They did quite a lot but they always resolve in the end and make up of what they had done. Of course, Prowl still owes Bumblebee his MP3 player but Bumblebee soon forgot about it as it held no importance than his friends.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and a sound of door being unlocked was heard. a loud boasting voice was heard from the other side.

"Young Sir!" Bumblebee nearly jolted at such loud voice that echoed from the doorway, "the gloious Megatron is in need of your presence!" Lugnut, who would've guess?

Grumbling and taking his time, Bumblebee walked out from the bedroom (he _refused_ to awknowledge the bedroom his) and followed the large, eggplant colored Decepticon to the place where Megatron would be waiting for him.

-.-

The dining room, in Bumblebee's mind, was too large. It can at least fit in nearly a hundred of Decepticons or Autobots and the table that was coated in soft metal was long and tall. Bumblebee started to wonder how much of a spare time does the Decepticons had to make the other rooms like Med bay or corridors. Megatron did not answered for him as he commanded Bumblebee to sit and Bumblebee, being himself, just sat three chairs away from Megatron. Megatron frowned in annoyance but shrugged off as he sipped on his Energon.

Bumblebee carefully looked around the dining room; Blitzwing was gone somewhere, and Lugnut had just disappeared after Bumblebee entered the room. That only left himself all alone with Megatron. He then glared at the Energon that was in front of him and probably guessed that it might be poisoned. Glancing at the Decepticon Lord, he quickly grabbed the Energon and shoved it into his subspace, to throw it away later. Megatron didn't seem to notice and when he looked up he only smiled when he saw Bumblebee's empty plate.

"Didn't know you are a fast eater." Megatron mused as he took a bite out of his Energon, Bumblebee quickly turned around, refusing to meet the lord, "Your basic training will start tomorrow." Megatron added as he sipped on his High Grade, "Blitzwing will teach you the Decepticon's language and Lugnut will teach you some combat. Your other tutors will be in here tomorrow as I said, and they will teach you some few things." After that Megatron stood up and walked away form the table, "You will also be formatted into Decepticon armor after dinner and your Autobot mark will be taken off. Lugnut will lead you where the Med bay is." and with that he left, motioning the larger Decepticon who was walking by.

Bumblebee growled as he too, stood up and left the room, not wanting to stay in one place for so long and followed the large Decepticon to the Med bay that he will be changed. Bumblebee tried to remember where the hallway leads to, but to Lugnut's surprising speed, it made things harder as they all walked into twists and turns. What made things worse is that Lugnut started to talk to him about his wife (WIFE! Since when is Lugnut married, Bumblebee thought).

"...then Strika, My Glorious Angel, took down the largest Autobot ship during in one of our raids at the war." Lugnut explained, his optic was widening with excitement, "She is very strong than any weak Autobot femmes compared but she does have a good heart once you know her." Bumblebee gulped mentally as he tried to imagine of what Lugnut's...wife looks like and if she's stronger than any femmes (maybe Chromia, his adoptive mother) then she must be bulkier and bigger than him. Oh Primus, hope she loves children...

Once they had reached the Med bay, Bumblebee is actually surprised that the Med bay is much larger than Ratchet's. There are at least five medical berths and other medical equipments are connected to the ceiling, most tools are dried with Energon blood and seemed that it hadn't cleaned for vorns. Bumblebee somehow felt his main line going cold as he saw one of the medical berth covered with a white cloth, only to discover what it was by a lone hand peeking out from the cloth.

Lugnut instructed Bumblebee to wait as he walked away to find Blitzwing who is the medic for now since the other medics is not here stationed in earth. Bumblebee started to worry as he tried to block his image of Blitzwing doing a surgery on him or something. Blitzwing came out few clicks later with a lot of armor plating and machines that Bumblebee had no idea about what it was. He was now ordered to lay down on the surgery berth as they organized the armor.

"Oh Frag." Blitzwing muttered as he rummaged through the tools, "It zeemz dat ve are out of analgezic..." Bumblebee nearly squeaked when he heard that, having armors ripped off your own body is _painful. _Blitzwing shrugged his shoulder plates and grabbed a Laser Scalpel, humming in high energy, "Be ztaying ztill." Bumblebee, with his instinct, threw his leg around and kicked right in Blitzwing's faceplate. Lugnut roared in surprise and tried to hold Bumblebee but Bumblebee was faster. "You PUNK!" Hothead roared as he shoot his firepower at Bumblebee, only to miss and hit Lugnut instead.

Bumblebee squeaked as Lugnut fell behind him, the force now pushing him to the cold floor but regained his balance as he tried to escape the now angered Blitzwing. Blitzwing was changed to Random and he crackled as he shoot many rockets around the Med bay, careful to not hit anything that were important. Bumblebee nearly shrieked as one of the tools fell on him, activating and nearly sliced his yellow armor off. Kicking the tool away Bumblebee made a quick dash to the only freedom that was open, the door.

But he wasn't fast enough as Blitzwing, now Icy had soon quickly coated the floor with ice and shot another ice to Bumblebee's pede as he nearly slid off to the floor. Taking some few well balance, he picked up Bumblebee and dropped him on the berth that only stood. Bumblebee yelped as he was dropped harshly and the ice was cracked off from his pede which didn't help as his system was still frozen and in pain. Soon, before he knew it, he was strapped around on the table, his arm and pedes are now tied firmly to the table.

"JU HAV VEEN A VERY VAD BOY!" Random crackled as he snapped the laser scalpel off the ceiling, the power died down as Icy looked at it, "Oh dear...It zeemz dat ve must use the razor. Don't worry it's a short process-IF JU CAN HANDLE IT AH-HAHAHA!" And he activated the large abnormal razor and aimed the cutting edge at the end of the Bumblebee's chest armor.

Bumblebee's scream was muffled by the scraping metal.

* * *

><p>ANAT: This chapter killed me. I can't even tackle it down and since I'll be gone again for a week, I'll need more than 15 reviews for the next chapter. So then chao!<p>

ANN: I wasn't even thinking when I wrote this and I was not expecting for Bumblebee to be tortured like that...I didn't plan this but hey when you're in Decepticon side, things are not easy. Oh and about the armor thing, The armor is not only protecting shield like Knights in armor but it is like our skin; they can feel, and is connected to their protoform and if it is ripped off, it's a painful thing.

Also on the note on the family photo; it's just a picture of Bumblebee and his teammates on their days when they arrived to earth. Bumblebee consider the photo 'family photo' because even through they are not related at least they know to love one another.


	11. Overwhelmed

Chapter 11  
>Overwhelmed<p>

AN: GAH! SORRY IT TOOK A LONG FRIGGIN TIME! I have to get ready for school since it only starts after Labor Day and I have to go a lot of other places and I have Marching Band and Cross Country to take over my life! Will take some few times, oh and the I decided to End the Poll a little earlier since My school will start almost in two weeks or so. So I'll close it today. Thanks for people voting! If you missed it, don't worry, another poll will be up next time.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Time felt slow and painful to Bumblebee as he opened his optics. He didn't want to leave the berth room that he had now dubbed it as his own safe place. After that such scary and painful surgery of having his armor replaced, he can't even go outside.<p>

Blitzwing was awfully careful when he changed his armor, but Random did all the cutting as his old yellow armor was ripped away from his body. Bumblebee looked down at the new armor he was formatted not too long ago, the yellow armor he usually wear it with pride was now replaced to black, his only yellow paint he can see are only the stripes that he had before (Which was black).

He closed his Optics. They were forced as well and it wasn't plesent when it keep on stinging through his pain receptors. He knew his nanites will fix his ripped lines and his newly formatted armor but the pain was unbearable as if it was ripping his life away.

Did Bulkhead went through like this? He guessed-Of course he did. But he knew that if Bulkhead was suffering like this on the first time, then he might as well suffer with him. It seemed fitting really.

He checked his own time and he wasnt' surprised that it nearly an hour after his 'surgery'. He menatlly note himself to never go close to the Med bay again. Even Megatron.

Deciding he will do that, he welcomed the bliss darkness that erased his pain.

-.-

Bulkhead tried to take a calm breath. He really wished this was nothing of a bed dream, a joke! But then, why pray tell him that his servos were shaking?

The room around him twisted and turned, it changed into strange shapes. He couldn't tell what happened, but he could've sworn he heard the door swish open and he was forced on to the berth.

"Quick get your EMP! He's in shock!" shouted a voice, Bulkhead soon heard a high energy being shot and soon, nothing.

When he opened his optics he found himself surrounded by a lot of his friends, "Ya nearly gave us 'he Spark attack 'here kid." Ratchet explained as he sighed and entered in the new Energon line through him, "Wat made ya to flip out like 'hat?" Bulkhead hadn't said anything as he looked down at the floor, the letter hidden away from prying eyes and the charm reflected the light of the room. He looked around the room again, his processor still hurting from the blast he was given to and the light wasn't helping him.

"...It was nothing Ratchet." Bulkhead replied, as he gripped his servos, "I guess I tried to stand up but felt dizzy when I did that. Ya know, panic." Of course that was a lie, but Bulkhead just doesn't want Ratchet to be stressed out from all the trouble he had done. It seemed to calm the others down, but Ratchet still kept his keen Optics on him and shrugged as he shooed the others away for the next check-up for the large mech.

Bulkhead didn't complain as he knew that at least he can rest for now. He was worried about Bumblebee but for how long will Bumblebee be back? He doesn't know, and didn't Bumblebee said that there was something that came up? So many questions had swarmed into his processor and so many things he just wanted to know what he had missed. Maybe he'll investigate when he gets better. Yeah, he'll do that.

Shuddering a small breath, he quickly fell into unconsciousness.

-.-

"Ve vill be ztarting vith ze bazicz." Blitzwing stated as he uploaded the Alphabet that Bumblebee would be learning from, "Zince ju have gone through the Autobtz old language in zybertron, it vould be fitting zat ju zhould learn old Decepticonz language." It was true, Bumblebee thought, he did learn the old Autobot language during his training at Autoboot camp but he remained quiet as he listened to Blitzwing (he's still in pain but not by much).

"It iz a tradizion dat an heir of an Decepticonz leader to learn any Language like _mein_ own." Blitzwing instructed as he flipped the pad that held many other languages, "But ve vill focus on ze _hauptsprache-_ze main language." He then took out a symbol that Bumblebee had never seen before. It was curved, like letter 'C' but much angled as the end of the top of it was rounded into a circle. Seemed simple to Bumblebee, "Zis," Blitzwing continued as he marked the numbers that should go, "Iz letter 'a'. Ju muzt do_ fünf_ ztrokz in order to make it look like thiz letter."

Bumblebee wanted to yawn and sleep through this class so much but knowing that Blitzwing won't tolerate him sleeping through (He learned the hard way by being dragged out from his room by angry Blitzwing) he scribbled down the first letter of the Decepticon language he just hated to learn about.

Megatron wasn't present when the session started so Bumblebee felt a little comfortable knowing that the large grey mech won't appear out of often, and besides, he like his name thank you very much.

"...and here is ze next letter 'b'. It haz _sechs_ strokes..." Bumblebee blocked Blitzwing's icy voice as he continued to learn the letters, thinking back to his team whom he had left behind.

* * *

><p>ANAT: I never took German class but I did take Spanish so I had to use a translator to help me with Blitzwing's language since he seemed to speak German (or something in Cybertron)which he's going to use a lot since Bumblebee will learn more of it. So if I got a word wrong, please, anybody who is an expert on German-let me know.<p>

Translation:

hauptsprache-main language

fünf-five

sechs-six

...Also sorry if the chapter is short, I was rushing.


	12. Questioning and Doubts

Chapter 12  
>Question and Doubts<p>

AN:

**Important Announcement:** My school starts this Tuesday so I might get busy for a while so I need more than just three reviews for this chapter. I want take a go for **15** but I might as well settle for **10 reviews for this chapter**. Oh, and Some few **Story ideas** might work as well (Unfortunately I will **NOT** ACCEPT any **PLOT TWISTS.** I have my own written for it). I already have**_ Sparklepepper's_** idea going on so I thank her for some ideas! If you wish to read more about this I posted this announcement on the _wall_. **CHECK IT OUT!**

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Prowl didn't like what was going on. He couldn't find Bumblebee today and he found it odd that Bumblebee missed Bulkhead's sudden panic attack at nearly midnight. He wanted to brush it off as being tired of all the happening but his spark was telling him that it wasn't that. It seemed something else.<p>

Carefully, he approached Bumblebee's berth room and entered in. The room seemed clean, which is odd since Bumblebee usually toss things around in nearly daily basis. But Bumblebee wasn't in here. Finding this strange he decided to look for him.

He checked the Rec-Room, the Kitchen, and even his room to check to see if Bumblebee was hiding.

Unfortunately, Bumblebee was not here. He had disappeared.

And Prowl had no idea how to explain this to Optimus.

-.-

Bumblebee hitched his air, his optics going wide as he scanned around the dark room. He can feel his spark beating terribly fast. At least thankful of his new colored armor, he actually can blend in the shadows (well yellow can blend in too but that's beyond the point) and felt deep, slow footsteps coming at his hiding place.

Knowing that he might be caught, he covered his mouth quickly, muting his squeak as he does so. The footfall stopped and Bumblebee relaxed a bit as he moved away from being caught.

But before he could even take a small step, he felt a blank of white and found himself flying through the air, along with sounds of explosions that had rung though his sensors painfully.

"THAT IS A FAILURE!" Lugnut roared as he reconfigured his P.O.K.E Punch away as he stormed up to Bumblebee who tried to get ringing out of his head. Taking Bumblebee's forearm, he picked Bumblebee up and placed him back down to the ground, "The importance of knowing where the enemy is to use your increased hearing so you can hear them coming. Also to walk in exact same time so the enemy cannot hear you. One wrong step and you are DEAD!"

"Well now that you said that, maybe I should just go and jump off a cliff." Bumblebee growled as he coughed the dust particles out from his air vents, Lugnut glared at Bumblebee and slapped his head a little.

"Idiot, I will not allow such suicidal act from Megatron's young heir!" Bumblebee groaned as he had to practice combat training with _Lugnut_. He doesn't know what Megatron was thinking about letting a huge guy to train him about combat. But it was better left questioning.

The last cycles was a pit, he had to run away from Lugnut as he first threw spears and arrows to let him learn stealth, he had to avoid Lugnut's massive claw from being crushed as he had to learn defense, and now he had tried to run away from Lugnut's large explosive weapon from sneaking away from the unwanted fight.

Lugnut was more of a mech who preferred to that action first was a way of learning, Bumblebee soon wished that Blitzwing could teach him about combat since he seemed more rational but Blitzwing was never a huge fighter type, Lugnut is.

"We are done for the day." Lugnut replied as he took out dustpan and broom and swipe any burnt debris to clean the room, "You are free to go back to your room until Blitzwing comes for you for History of Decepticons." Bumblebee wanted to groan but held it back as this is large, mean Decepticon he was dealing and talking with. Keeping to himself, he just headed out from the training room and quickly ran back to his room. Lugnut just shook his head as he sweep the burnt dust, "Younglings." He mused as he threw the rest away in the other pile for another use, "Wonder if Strika would want one."

-.-

Prowl stood in front of the Rec-room where Optimus and the others are occupying and found himself walking back and forth on how to explain Bumblebee's disappearance to them.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

But as he walked in, he felt air getting thick and felt his Spark getting a dread feeling that maybe, they already know.

"Optimus." He hushed to his leader who was deep in thought, "Have you seen Bumblebee today?" Optimus shook his head, "we actually noticed in the morning that Bumblebee wasn't present when Bulkhead had a panic attack. We tried to contact him but something was blocking his comm. and his bio signature was wiped out from the map. It's as if he doesn't want to be found."

"Oh." was all Prowl can say. He wasn't surprised when others had figured it out. When Bumblebee was gone for nearly a day, it could mean something trouble, "Do you have any record feeds?" Ironhide asked as he walked in, his voice was grim from not finding his charge, "anything that is recorded yesterday."

"I'll see what I can do." Optimus replied as he opened the recorded videos through the whole base. "You even placed the camera in the Med bay?" Ironhide asked as he saw Bulkhead in recharge through many hours, "What are you? A stalker?"

"Can we please lay the joke aside?" Jazz asked as he stared at Ironhide with disbelief, sure it was bizarre to have a hidden camera in the Med Bay but it always have an advantage to know what was going on. Sentinel said nothing as he too just looked at Ironhide with worry (which is rare) but held his strict face up to see what was really happening to Bumbler.

The limited past time was nearly at night, where Bumblebee waved Bulkhead good-bye from the Med Bay back to his room and then he walked out heading to the Rec room where the Twins are occupied with. Bumblebee, found his spot played with them until Optimus and Rodimus came in and told them to go back to their respective berth room. They left and the Rec-room was now empty as Rodimus and Optimus went outside for a last night stroll.

Optimus then fast forward the vid, until the time had reached to nearly Ten at night where older mechs and a femme went to their respective berths. They waited nearly an hour until they saw something surprising.

The camera that showed the whole hallway of the berth rooms, Bumblebee sneaked out, taking glances to make sure he wasn't caught and walked through the only hallway that lead him to the only destination.

"He's heading for the Med bay?" Ratchet asked slightly disappointed that Bumblebee should know that visiting time was actually over, but he noticed (and he hoped everyone did) noticed that he seemed to be in a hurry.

But what?

Bumblebee walked in the Med bay and stopped near Bulkhead as if he was hesitant about something until he opened his subspace. Fortunately for Bumblebee the camera was only recording his back so they didn't see him taking out any specific item they wanted to know. And taking slow steps, he walked away from recharging Bulkhead and the room got dark.

On the other recordings they saw Bumblebee taking a small quick strides; fast but quit enough that no one heard him and dashed through the Rec room. At the same time, Buklhead in the Med bay woke up and picked up of what was like a note and dropped it, and stood in a shock for few minutes until Ratchet and his colleagues suddenly woke up from the impact that Bulkhead fell down.

Everyone came out from their respective berth room, but Bumblebee was long gone by then.

Everyone stared at the video for a long period of time. There was no word for it to know that the air was too thick for Prowl's shurikens to slice through.

But their question had popped out at the same time.

Where is Bumblebee now? and What did he left behind to Bulkhead?

"We need to ask Bulkhead Ratchet growled as he turned and quickly headed off to the Med bay where Bulkhead was currently staying in. Perceptor and Wheeljack following him closely while the rest caught up.

Upon reaching the Med bay Ratchet slammed the door open and he widen his optics when he had seen that could even shun the whole medics.

The Med bay was empty.

And Bulkhead was missing.

-.-

Bulkhead checked his arm as he pumped each one of them up and down. So far, it was working right.

He then checked his pedes-no jabbed jointed.

Then he checked his own helm-working fine.

Knowing that he is well enough to walk now, he literally sneaked out as everybody was back to their berth room and left to the only shelter he knew. He knew he's going to be in trouble for this but at least it was worth it. He owe so much to Bumblebee and he had a feeling that this is something that he had to figure out what was happening to Bumblebee or what had happened to him. He needed to be alone and he knew that Prowl or any of his friends won't help him no matter how much he might try and tell them.

Settling himself in the Teletran-1 he knew there is enough for him to stay over for few months or so and besides this is the only place where Allspark fragment is, not that he really cared about it really.

All he cared about was his little buddy and his little buddy only.

But he couldn't shake a feeling questioning himself whether if this is a right choice or his death wish.

He doubted it.

-.-

Bumblebee sighed as he ran away from Random Blitzwing during his break time and he knew that time is wasting. Tomorrow his other mentors will be here (He did saw Soundwave in the base but he doubted that Soundwave could be his tutor since he didn't see him that much.) and he knew that his freedom will be ripped away from him, his old life, and his old name possibly.

Making a sharp turn he found himself locked in the large room that was covered in dust and webs by the age of it was used. Bumblebee couldn't even tell how much of a time did these Decepticons made of their own base in the small mine (he stopped himself that the mine _is_ huge). But by judging how much of a dust it was here for some time.

Taking small quiet steps he rummaged through one of the boxes that was unlocked and found out that most of these were old used items that were used possibly in Great War. Old worn hand guns, old plans, old strategies and war planning, and even old reports of other soldiers during the Great War. Having a feeling that these old datapads might help him, he sub spaced them as much as he could and headed on to the other stored items.

But the sound of a footsteps was heard from the other side and Bumblebee being quick, hid behind one of the stacked he didn't checked and held his breath, trying not to sneeze in as he breath in some dusts.

The door opened and Icy came out as he checked in the room.

"Iz anyvon out zhere? _Junger herr? Nein?_ _War bestimmt__meine Phantasie..._" Icy grumbled as he shut the door, now walking away from where Bumblebee is. Relaxing his tense wires, Bumblebee waited for few nanoclicks later and sneaked out from the room, now dashing back to the berth room of his own safe haven.

* * *

><p>ANAT: Lugnut isn't always an idiot. He had to be mature in some way, and besides he's married isn't he? So it's possible that despite that he had fought in Great War, he could be around the age of Ratchet or probably younger but yeesh when I heard Strika, she's freakin' old. Is Lugnut interested on Older women? but Lugnut's voice is freakin' old too so that's out of a question...ah well.<p>

In case to avoid any confusion, here is a timeline that had happened in the Aubot base, Bumblebee goes to Bulkhead, Bumblebee leaves, Bulkhead wakes up, Ratchet and his colleagues wakes up later when Bulkhead had a sudden attack(?), Everybody woke up, checked on Bulkhead, went back to sleep, Prowl starts to question about Bumblebee while Optimus at the same time find it strange and checked Bumblebee, they all watched the video feed, and boom-chaos. That is all.

The old used items and reports were transferred by Blitzwing and Lugnut as they knew they were be living in the earth for some time and transported them to the storage room Bumblebee had hidden himself in. It wasn't used much since Megatron never bothered with it.


	13. Learning Close

Chapter 13  
>Learning Closer<p>

AN: WARNING! OC IS HERE! Thank you Sparklepepper for her OC!

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bumblebee looked at the new faces he never seen before and some were just glances he had seen from either the video or the history notes he had taken from Blitzwing. He wasn't comfortable when he saw them eyeing him with interest and somehow whispering each other with their language. He can't understand them completely but he knows that it has to do something .<p>

When he heard Megatron entering the room, all the bots around him quickly went to their spots as they saw him entering in and Blitzwing pushed Bumblebee closer to the throne so he's closer to where Megatron was sitting and Bumblebee glared at Icy who was back in his attention as their high lord and leader came walking in.

Once Megatron was settled, everybody relaxed a little but still held their respect and attention to the Decepticon lord while Bumblebee just stood there like he was an outsider. He had NO clue what to do really.

"Decepticons." Megatron announced as he gestured the fellow soldiers to ease their attention, "I am very glad that you have all made it to Earth. You may take your rest once I have dismissed you. But before that, we have a newcomer within our ranks." He then gestured Bumblebee to come, which Bumblebee followed with distaste and stood next to Megatron.

"As you can see," He continued as he stood up and laid his servo on Bumblebee's helm like a father would to a child-only it was decieveing, "few megacycles earlier I met this young Autobot. You see, his friend had gone very 'sick'-Thanks to our Virus and I made a small deal with him. And here he is, the new heir of the Decepticons." There were cheers going on and Bumblebee was surprised that Decepticons didn't even care about him being an Ex-Autobot (If Megatron wants to technical.) and he was even more surprised that they seemed to be happy that Megatron had finally found a heir to a throne.

Yeah, it was creeping Bumblebee out.

"Father!" A feminine voice was heard through the crowd and Bumblebee looked at the small femme that about his age, black armors covering her delicate protoform and was carrying of what was like a large grey sword mounting on her back. Bumblebee didn't know who the Pit she was but he can tell that Mega-fragger knew who she was.

"Midnight." He welcomed as he laid his servo on her helm and rubbing it, "How's my strong creation?" The young femme said nothing as she smiled and reached for his servo to get it off her helm.

"The trip was well" She replied as she saw Bumblebee, "So this is my new brother?" She then held her hand out to him, Bumblebee wasn't sure what she wanted and she sighed, "Shaking hands, ever heard of it?" Bumblebee glared at her and ignoring her hand he crossed his arm and looked away, not in the mood of talking at either of the Decepticons.

"My apologies Midnight." Megatron replied as he walked past them to order his men to their respective jobs, "He's just...shy. You'll get along quite well. I will leave you two alone to converse until it is time for dinner rations. Farewell." Bumblebee bristled as he heard what Megatron just said. Him. Shy. Oh that's just a good excuse!

Midnight looked over at Bumblebee and waved at him, Bumblebee returned the gesture until there was nothing but heavy air around them.

Well, this is awkward.

Bumblebee had no idea what to say really, he even just made himself a note that he's not in a mood of talking to the others (which he will remain like that.) and Midnight did nothing but stare at him, as if she was checking over him as if he was worthy of being one of Megatron's heir.

"You know for a bot like you-You're kinda small." Midnight commented as she watched the large group of Dececpticons gone, "When I got a message from 'our' father, I was expecting you to be big." Midnight then walked herself closer, her chasis being too close for his liking. She then used her servo to try to measure how tall he really was, "Really-I was expecting you to be huge. But beside that, what's your name?"

Bumblebee didn't say to her as he pushed her away from him, three feet and then walked away from her. There was no way that he's going to get along with that femme. He just had a feeling of it.

"Hey Kid! I'm talking to you!" Midnight growled as she laid her servos on her hips, black armors hanging around the waist like hip guards. Bumblebee mentally growled and he turned to her, clearly, perfectly not in the mood of talking to anybot right now.

"It's Bumblebee." He huffed as he waited for her comment. He was used to any bots just making fun of his name, not that it cared really anyway-he liked it as it should be.

"Bumblebee?" Midnight blinked as she tried to get the name right in her processor, "Isn't the organic name of a small yellow and black fuzz?" Bumblebee didn't said anything as he turned around and walked away from the throne room, hoping to get back to his room, "H-Hey, wait up!" Midnight called out as she scrambled after him, clearly finding out that he was leaving her all alone in the room that she was clearly new to.

-.-

Perceptor was absolutely sure that there was a file of that condition stored somewhere in the old files.

He was more of a mech that keeps things organized, and always knows where one of a small data is located in. But he just can't find that file!

"This is bad." Perceptor mumbled as he eyed on the computer coldly, hoping that it might show up for him, "two Earth days and still no luck. Where did i put that file away again?" He sighed and slowly massaged his helm to ease his processor as he tried to think back of Bulhead's unknown condition. He remembers there's an incident like this but where? It seemed so long time ago.

Grumbling, Perceptor decided to give his computer a break, knowing that he'll check it again tomorrow. The Med bay was empty now, the pure evidence of the absence of the large green mech that he had to save from. From what he had heard, Optimus and his crew quickly dashed out from the base and left Rodimus and the others to take care of the base.

Perceptor wasn't called a true scientist for nothing, he knows there is something that he must learn about this strange Virus that Bulkhead somehow possessed. He had to collect some few datas from the other resources. But the question is; What?

Perceptor, deciding to write more reports on the science he might do, left the Med bay, missing the Scope that consist of Bulkhead's Energon blood.

* * *

><p>ANAT: I forgot to say this but Thanks for the add, Favorites, and the Alert! Wow I can't believe I have soo much right now, I can't even count! XD<p>

More will be coming ya'll! Oh and I gotta work on my 'Carpool' so I can get it done and head on to 'Black Rose' for it. And some of my other old works. Oh yeah, for people who knew some of my old work- 'Rockman Last assault' and 'Daniel' is deleted cause I kinda lost my plot somewhere in the air. Do not worry, I might upload it again someday but for now-not right now.

And I really need some few ideas Please! and Some few reviews will do too. Just having three reviews a chapter is kinda putting me to the dumps... Oh well! Hope to see you soon!


	14. Lessons

Chapter 14  
>Lessons<p>

AN: So sorry it took so many days for me to update this. My mom was hogging all the computer nearly 24/7 so I have barely have any computer time to finish some of the chapters. It will take longer and might update my stories during the midnight.

BTW The languages I had set for each decepticons are kinda set. I can change it if you don't like it: Blitzwing-German, Oil Slick-Indian (Not Native American's) or Gaelic, Strika-Russian, Scalpal-Czec, Lugnut is light Russian (probably near European), Blackout-Spanish.

If you have good ideas for any language for the Decepticons please let me know. It will be very helpful.

Thank you **Gage39** for the idea of the continuing plot.

Words meaning for Cybertronian:  
>Turbo-fox: Dog or Fox<br>Cyber-Crawler Tail Knife: Another term for Scorpion

Also this chapter sucks. But don't flame it. Also some few good ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Units of time  
>Click= 1 second<br>Nanoclick= 1 minute  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Megacycle= 1 day  
>Stellar Cycle= 5 year<br>Solar Cycle= 1 year  
>Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days<br>Orn= 13 Years  
>Vorn= 83 years<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Days had gone and past and it seemed short for Bumblebee as he tried to stay awake as he was taking a chemistry lesson with Oil Slick who was advising him of how to create one of the deadliest chemical known to Autobots and Decepticons alive-the Cosmic Rust. Bumblebee had no clue what it meant but he was pretty sure it sounded terrible and some what pretty if he's a femme-but that's beyond the point.<p>

Bumblebee learned much more of the other Decepticons and who were going to teach him prior to Megatron's orders and he listed many things in his processor for later use sometime.

Strika with Weaponry, Oil Slick with Chemistry Science, Navigation by Soundwave, Drone or Cyber Pet Care by Blackout, Medical training by Hook and his partner Scalpal, Hacking by Soundwave, Cyber Ninja training by Mind Swipe, Mechanic by Hook, Leadership by Megatron (Oh, he hated this one), History by Hothead Blitzwing, Language by Icy Blitzwing, and finally Combat with Lugnut.

Bumblebee stared down at the beaker that consist of the half complete Cosmic Rust and grabbing one of the tube with another chemical, dumped half of it in the beaker. He knew it's a bad idea of doing reckless thing like that, but saw Ratchet always doing something like this whenever he's not in a mood of doing ever-so-gently.

Mixing the chemicals, he thought back of how days had gone again, he was quite surprised that every Decepticons had their own different language set like what Strika sometimes talks in her deep accent was of like Sari would say in human terms 'Russian'. In fact Bumblebee can tell which accent sounds like in most of the earth's own accent. He find that interesting of how robot's accent are nearly the same as Earth's are.

His mind was quickly snatched away as Oil Slick's servo reached in front of him and grabbed the breaker away from him. Oil Slick, to Bumblebee is sickly green and creepy in his own terms. He had a some what of a skull of something that hung from one of his shoulder struts as an armor and he was wearing some sort of an glass that what looked like from one of the science fiction movie he watched before with Sari. It makes sense that Oil Slick look nearly alike with some mad scientists.

"The amount you put in was a little too much, but it can be effective enough if you want to speed it up." Oil Slick grunted as he opened five empty tubes and pouring each of them out, carefully not getting any stray drop touching him or Bumblebee.

The chemical glowed in poison green as it nearly shivered Bumblebee to the core. Oil Slick twisted the tubes tightly and set them with the other chemicals he never seen before and dismissed Bumblebee from his lesson, signaling that he must go to his next one.

"Your homework for the formula is already been downloaded into your Data file-research through them carefully and I expect a full good explanation of how each one of these chemicals are changed." Oil Slick instructed as he lead Bumblebee out from the Chem. Lab, wiping his servos with rags, "I will be wanting them to be all done until the day after tomorrow." And with that he shooed Bumblebee away to his Navigation class with Soundwave.

Bumblebee pouted but didn't complain as he headed on to the main Rec room where he knew Soundwave's navigation class will be taking. He sighed, hoping that he won't meet that purple CD player again.

As he walked down the hallway, he tried to memorize the route of where he can leave this large fragin' base. It was too huge and Bumblebee had to say it again and again; Decepticons had too much spare time.

He looked at the Medical Bay where he's learning the Medical training by their Medics and took a note of where it will be, it might help him to escape this dark base and maybe try and download it from Soundwave since he told him about how every bot must have a holomap of their base.

And he really needs a map. Just saying.

-.-

"Question: On which route would be located for a better ambush or a possible attack range?" Bumblebee twitched as he tried to not to get annoyed by Soundwave's monotonous voice.

"Uh...25 East-West Line to 30 South-North Line?" Bumblebee answered but questioned at the same time. He wasn't sure of it whether if this locating for a better battle strategy is a Navigation but he wasn't sure what though.

"Answer: Correct." Soundwave replied as he zoomed the Holomap of what was like a map of Detroit, "Another Question: Which route would be faster? Route A or Route B?" Bumblebee glanced at the map and saw two different colored lines that showed him of direction to where it will lead to the location. The first one was few rounds and twists as if it was just randomly being guessed of where to go and the second one was straight through, clear and to Bumblebee, is unsuspicious.

Tapping on the right route, he heard a deep purr from Soundwave, knowing he had somehow pleased the TIC. Soundwave then posted up a different map but this time it wasn't the usual holomap of Detroit but of a space of a Earth. Bumblebee then knew that he's going to learn about Earth Navigation around Space. This is going to be a long day.

-.-

"When it comes to Cyber pets- they are not sparkless nor infectious." Stated the large tea-colored brown mech lectured as he placed a small turbo-fox on the table, "For instance, Turbo-fox may be the virus of our Cybertron planet and raised as pets-but they are useful for searching any body that we cannot see, hear, nor sense it's fading spark." Bumblebee looked at the small turbo-fox that was grooming itself, out of all the lesson; Drone and Cyber Pet care seemed to be the easy one out despite how much Blackout was scaring the slag out of him, not to mention his pet Cyber-Crawler Tail Knife, Scorpnok.

"Turbo-Foxs are extremely sensitive," Blackout continued as he checked the fox over for any unwanted virus, "but smart and can be easily trained with delicate care and soft beeping. Use any form of aggression will cause the Turbo-fox to react differently-making them afraid or go into high mad rate that we had no choice but to eliminate them to rest." He handed the small Turbo-fox to Bumblebee after he had finished checking out.

"I have downloaded the instruction of how to care the Turbo-fox hence you seemed to have taken a good grasp of it. This Turbo-fox will be your first long term homework and bring him to me every once a week for his check-up. Any wrong or false move to a turbo-fox, will be taken away from you and will give you a different Cyber pet to care for. Dismissed."

After the long lecture of Turbo-fox care Bumblebee looked down at the small pup who seemed to stare back him with the curiousness. Hard to believe such a little one like him are raised with no choice and probably be killed once it's job was done. Bumblebee repressed his shiver as he picked up the little Turbo-fox pup into his arms and walked out, not even wanting to stay a little longer to think much more of the lesson he had learned.

-.-

"Dis ees de in-plugz zat vould ve konnekted tu da mein lien." replied the small spider like mech that scurried through the off-lined body of a mech that Bumblebee had not seen in his life. Also he had no idea what this _freaky_ guy was telling him about.

"What Scalpal was tryin' to say is; 'his is in-plugs dat would be connected to de main line.'." the other mech that was brightly green and purple explained/translated for Bumblebee whom had gotten the message as he looked at the plug that was connected to the Energon Fuel. For Bumblebee he had seen this in human way as 'Intravenous therapy' or 'IV' by Sari.

"HOOK! _Ty __imbecilní__!_" Scalpal screeched as he jumped up and down, his little pinchers tapping with furious taps that made Hook to raise his arm up in defense.

"Whoa chill there little spider man, I'm just helping you by translating your rough saying for this youngling." Bumblebee slowly nodded his head as he took a little peek at the dead mech that was on the medical berth. That is one scary dead mech...

"Bah! zkip all da mejikal toolz. Ve'll do de bezeks zujurei."

"He said we'll do the basic surgery."

-.-

"Rules of Hacking: always think before you act." Soundwave droned again as he placed the large equivalent of a tool that would help Bumblebee with his hacking lesson, "This hacking device was used to any medics to override any of the modifications that they have so it won't over heat or explode. Very useful to control any weapons."

"Yeah like one time you actually overrode Blitzwing's blasters that got him so overly confused for nearly a orn-Ow! Dad, quit it!" Bumblebee looked down at the small black and red mech that had appeared out of nowhere and Soundwave bopped his servo against the back of the little mech's head with mild annoyance.

"Designation: Soundwave, Not Dad. Order: Slience" Soundwave grumbled as he went back to teaching Bumblebee the ways of hacking once again. Bumblebee had no clue on what to do in this situation because in this hour, this is the time where Soundwave let his little 'cassettes' out for a playtime.

It was sort of interesting as he saw Ravage, the large black feline that nearly looked like a panther was grooming the Turbo-fox pup so he can go on with his lesson. Frenzy the purple one he saw in past few days had a twin actually, Rumble whom he had just saw not too long ago. Above them was where the flying bots were and were flying around in circles above their head.

All in all, Bumblebee thinks this one has a lot of distraction going on, not that he minded really. Good thing, it actually slows the lesson out-he really hated this hacking slag.

-.-

"Let your spark lose it's tension and let no small noise distract you." Bumblebee did as what the black teal mech, Mind Swipe had told him to do, "Good, and let no thoughts be brought up as your mind will never in rest when in thought." Bumblebee nearly growled as he looked at the mech who was in just the position that he would always see Prowl in back at the base.

'typical that all the cyber-ninjas are boring.' Bumblebee thought as he repositioned himself again to stop all the thinking. But his visions was soon clouded with his memories of his old friends back at the base. Are they okay? He thought as he thought back on Bulkhead, looking so fragile in the medical berth the day when he had left. He hoped that his friends won't do anything stupid just for him but knowing days had gone, he knew they must've given up searching for him.

But Bumblebee knows how much they are to him as much as he is to them. He just needs to find a way out to make sure things were okay with them.

Out of all of this, Cyber-Ninja training just sucks to the tail-pipe.

-.-

Bumblebee groaned as he flopped himself on the berth of the bedroom he's residing in. The other lesson was just a pain and a blurr and he had no memory of what he had learned from it. Sighing in relief he lazily opened his data-pad that held all of his lesson's homework, with Turbo-fox pup crawling up to his faceplate.

"Hey, too close." Bumblebee mumbled as he scanned at the homework he had to do. Obviously, there's a lot but with enough help from the resource he can finish it on time. Thank Primus that he had no lessons tomorrow.

The Turbo-fox purred and whined as it pawed at his helm for needing attention and picking the pup up, Bumblebee laid on his back and placed the pup on to his chest armor where his spark was. He can work on his homework later but now, he needs much needed rest and he needed it now.

He then looked at the pup as he saw it's golden optics drooping and dimmed from its drowsiness.

"You need a name." Bumblebee mused as he saw how golden the pup's optics were. They were like clear honey he saw from the TV show he watched with Sari and how much it nearly looked almost alike on most of Rodimus Prime's paint. He remembered reading in a internet about how so many creators name their own youngling with different unique names.

"Otsoko" Bumblebee thought as he ran his servo through the pup, he rethought it again and knew that this name fitted his turbo-fox greatly, "You know Otsoko, You and I are going to be really good friends." Yeah good friends Bumblebee though as he finally offlined his optics for the much needed rest he had desired for.

* * *

><p>Otsoko- Basque name for 'Wolf cub'<p> 


	15. Facepalm and Unexpected Twist

Chapter 15  
>Facepalm and Unexpected Twist<p>

AN: Yeah... got a comment saying that this plot is getting a little overboard and made a good point on some few plot holes that Optimus can rip his way through so I'll try my best to mend that plot hole down. Thanks for the advice **MissCHSparkles**! I'll be careful for some time, and the grammar mistakes I have a lot is because I'm learning two languages at the same time- Japanese and English. I don't know whether if one of those two are my first language... oops should've warned earlier...ah well...

FINALLY, FINALLY DID IT! SO SORRY!

Units of time-I think you guys get the point...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sari, in most sense, felt like she was only odd one out of the unknown event that was happening. She looked at the offlined friends that were knocked down by Red Alert as she made herself in to find the others making a mad dash out of the base. Red Alert in a sense was not happy about having three more bots running out with no lead to any parts. Sari was informed by the others that Bulkhead had disappeared and she felt disappointed about Bulkhead disobeying the doctor's orders.<p>

But then again, it's not surprising when you have Bumblebee as an influence to bend rules.

After the 'riot' had calmed down Optimus Prime was the first to go back online, only to have his helm smacked down painfully by Red Alert's servo-less arm.

"Are you GLITCHED!" She screamed as she shook Optimus's helm back and fourth until she gave him a processor ache, "We are out here in the dark with no plan and no way to find the other two and you three just had to _storm your way out_ just to get yourself killed!"

Optimus grumbled in pain as he held his helm a little. Prowl came back online as the same with Ratchet and it makes sense that Red Alert is still mad.

She sighed, "Look I think it's better that we should talk about searching with Rodimus Prime. He knows what to do and besides, you're not alone remember?" She then held her servo out to Optimus like a peace offering, "agree?"

Optimus sighed and took his servo to grasp her servo and shook it, "Alright." he answered defeated, "I guess losing nearly half of my team nearly had gotten me and my friends. We care for each other deeply than anyone can do."

"Ah, A family bond." Red Alert mumbled as she brightened up, "quite a rare thing isn't it?" Optimus nodded his helm and following Red Alert to the medical bay to straight things forward.

"So..." Sari Sumdac voiced out a little with uncertainty, "Can someone care to explain what just had happened?"

-.-

Perceptor, once again, was checking the reports again with no success and hoping to take a break he walked out from the Medical Bay, only to stop a little as if he had just remembered something.

"Oh," He grumbled as he made a gesture of hitting his helm like he had just been a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner, "I had completely forgotten about the Scope." But he paused as he thought up about it.

"Maybe..." He mumbled as he searched around the room for Bumblebee's broken down vocalizer, he knew Ratchet had some strange habit to throw some broken down machines in some random trash bin area but it won't hurt to try.

_Hope this works..._ Perceptor thought as he found the broken piece and holding with with his pinchers he adjusted the piece to the pink energon.

As if the Primus had answered for him, the Energon went Poison green.

-.-

Meanwhile at Decepticon Base, Bumblebee was not having fun as he was training with Midnight. Due to their experience difference, Midnight always have him beat and win out as a victor. Bumblebee started to wonder why she wasn't a leader right now.

"Okay let's take a break," Midnight replied as she placed her small dagger back to its case, "After that, you're going back to history lesson with Blitzwing."

Bumblebee just grunted as he walked off, but Midnight got him good so he had no choice but sit down. Midnight did the same as well and both sat in silence with thick, heavy air around them.

"He wasn't like this you know?" Midnight suddenly blurted out from the blue as if she wanted to strike up the conversation, "He was like any of you until he took that position."

"Who?"

"Megatron, our father. Duh." Midnight shrugged as she laid down on the floor, "I don't know how you know him, but ever since I was a small youngling, he was almost like you."

_Almost like me? What in the Pit is she saying?_

"I know you won't believe me but I have a good reason why. Ever heard of Fallen?"

"Of course, the most evilest mech in existence that made Megatron look like an Autobot." Midnight nodded her head as she heard this, "Why are you telling me this?"

"..." Midnight said nothing as she looked at Bumblebee and quickly standing up, she tugged Bumblebee's arm, "How much time do you have until history lesson?"

"Not until in two cycles...why?"

"Just follow me." and Midnight walked away, Bumblebee following not too far behind.

-.-

Megatron's own personal berth room was massive and it was the first time that Bumblebee ever saw in his life. But he was also afraid that both he and Midnight might get caught and get punished for snooping through the personal quarters of the great leader.

"Where is it?" Midnight mumbled as she opened each storage in the room and Bumblebee felt really uneasy as he took a quick glance at the door as if Megatron would magically appear in front of him, scaring him slagless.

"Um...Midnight, I don't think this is safe."

"Hold on, I'm almost there." Midnight comforted as she scanned through the table of her father's. Bumblebee tried not to squeak too much as he looked up worried at the femme, then stopped of why he was so worried about Midnight getting hurt. Why does he care? She's a daughter of Megatron for pit's sake-not some femme to be doted at.

"Found it!" Bumblebee's mind got interrupted as he heard Midnight quietly cheering as she hopped off from her father's chair and passing something to Bumblebee of what was like a data-journal, "This held all of the answers for you."

Bumblebee choked as he saw of what he was holding. It was Megatron's own personal Data-journal, no bot alive would even held this thing, nor even given willingly by Megatron's daughter. He almost fainted as if the nightmare was about going to be true.

"But this is Megatron's-!" He tried to give the data-journal back but Midnight held it tight against his servo and pressed it against his chest as if she entrusted her life on him.

"No, not 'Megatron's" Midnight whispered as her red optics held some sort of wisdom and confidence of what was held inside the Data-journal.

"Megatronus's."


	16. Truth Beneath the Lies

Chapter 16  
>Truth Beneath the Lies<p>

AN: I dare you to laugh...I'm serious. this one is not my best work...

-Roaring- WHY AM I STUCK?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So it seemed we have some new enemies within the Autobots." Megatron mused as he looked at the monitor with least interest, "Thank you Mind Swipe, you are dismissed."<p>

"As you wish My Lord." Mind Swipe replied as he bowed deeply to his master, but before leaving he seemed to be curious of things and turned, "If I may My Lord-permission to speak?" Megatron raised his Optic ridge in curiosity as he heard this.

"And that would be what Mind Swipe." He commanded. It was not a request or a question, but it was an order from the great leader himself and Mind Swipe bowed again to show his respect.

"When will Young Master..." He paused as he tried to collect of what he was trying to say, then went up to Megatron and whispered something in his ear. Megatron smirked as as he heard the question.

"When Shockwave comes, but until then-I will let him have that freedom all he wants." Mind Swipe smiled knowingly, as the same with Megatron and they both chuckled through the darkness of the Lord's room, echoing through the dark hallway.

-.-

Meanwhile with Bumblebee, he was having an pushing-game with Midnight-well, more like passing it back to her and then she passed it back to him. It was getting a little annoying at first and now, the two had forgotten what they were here for.

"I really insist." Midnight replied as she passed it into Bumblebee's arms. Bumblebee quickly shook his head and pass it back to her.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

Push, "as I said, have it."

Push, "But isn't this your father's journal."

Another push, "Do I look like I care?"

Push, "I think Megatron's going to be mad if he notice it."

"I highly doubt that. But really, here!" Toss, "Happy creation-day!"

"It's not my creation-day!" Toss back, "Happy Hanukkah!"

"What's a Hanukkah? Happy religious-mas!"

"Don't you mean 'Merry Christmas'? And no!"

"Yes!"

"I said to the pit-fraggin' no!"

"-gasp- what's that!"

"Where!" Bumblebee whirled around to see where Midnight had pointed to his right but when finding nothing he turned to her and pouted, "You tricked me." Midnight shrugged as she pushed Bumblebee out of Megatron's personal berth-room.

"Let's get out before we get into trouble. We don't want you get all ruffled up from Hothead Blitzwing."

And both went off, finally to able to leave that large room of Megatron.

-.-

"In ze year of Golden Age, ze time vas very different than it iz today." Hothead drawled as he held out the hologram that shows the time of what Cybertron looked like except everything seemed much more beautiful than the current times Bumblebee was in, "Where Prime waz our _hauptleiter. _Ze time was zo peaceful but beneath all zat beautiful glory, waz a lonely mech. _Sehr einsam_. He was uzed for fightz to entertain ze towerz-he waz lower than any zcum, he waz not rightly juztified."

"He iz a gladiator mech. _Ein Kämpfer_, who wizhes for rightz for every mech and femme who livez down below and he revolted to many, too many. He claimz that thiz stairz of clazz muzt go, and he fought, recruited, and won many fightz zat ve are proud to be called az, Decepticonz."

Each holo-pics flashed and shows many events of fights, riots and Cybertron nearly in ruins, and the final holo-picture finally stopped at Megatron, who was wearing a cloak like clothing around his body and wielding a spear that had a head of an Autobot stabbed through it.

"Interesting..." Bumblebee mumbled as he saw this while writing the history down. Hothead grinned at him and picked up a new disk.

_'But something's not right.'_ Bumblebee thought while looking through the notes, Midnight told him that Megatron wasn't used to be a Decepticon and just acted like him (whatever that means really) so was there something he doesn't know about Decepticons that much from history? It might be.

And he knew about Fallen too-it's from Autobot's history books he took from Optimus and somehow, the history Hothead was giving him was not adding up.

"Uh, Hothead sir," Bumblebee choked out as he tried to fake his innocent curiousity, "I know Megatron is a gladiator mech and so-but truely, how long has Decepticon been created?"

"More zan fifty million Vornz." Hothead answered truthfully, inserting a new file to have a different Cybertron map out, this time was the time of war. Bumblebee nodded his head as he quickly wrote down that information. If Megatron was the only leader who created the group of Decepticons-he must be really old by then.

But something was amiss-Megatron looked too young to be more than fifity million vorns old. Bumblebee will have to figure out. And Midnight did still mention about the Fallen-how is the Fallen and Megatron (or Megatronous if she calls him) connected to each other?

Bumblebee decided to look over things a bit after his session is over.

-.-

After the tiring day, Bumblebee continued with his homework he was given by his 'teachers' as he had to finish them quickly so he can check things over. Once everything was cleared out of the way, he quickly cleaned his table clear for the long research he was about to do.

He remember Cybertron's history from the Autobot's side-much more about it in depth of it as well. It was a good thing that you have Ratchet to tell you some parts of histories of Great War because he is a veteran and he knows the real truth of some of it.

Deciding to get started on it he opened the first file that was close by and read on the report of the Great War.

-Few Cycles later-

After reading the fifteenth entry of a different soldier-Bumblebee realized that these files had said nothing but about the missions they had and their serve under the leader named Megazarak and Fallen. So that means to him that there was something wrong with the history that Hothead was giving to him-why is he hiding the past two leaders?

Grumbling, he tossed the fifteenth data pad to the other side of the wall, nearly startling his cyber pet who was resting in his berth. The turbo-fox jumped down from his resting spot and jumped up to Bumblebee, sensing his master's distress.

"Oh Otsoko." Bumblebee sighed as he hugged his pet, "What am I going to do? What is truth now?"

The Turbo-fox just stared him and made a motion as if he was saying- _Don't give up now! You had just started on it_ Bumblebee sighed as he looked at the other entries from past soldiers and realized that he had tone more to go.

"Arg." He growled as he flipped through them, "I don't even think I can find anything that helps me with what is going on in the past War!"

Then a Data-pad fell out the name printed 'Hook' on it and Bumblebee realized that Hook was one of his medical teachers-does he have the answers?

Slowly on-linig the data file-he read the first entry.

_**Entry #5278**_

_"Megazarak is getting restless. I have a feeling that he is growing old-He should know that taking that body is a bad idea...He is not young and was already an adult once he was taken under the wing of Decepticon. But it is his choice._

_I had given the advice to Megazarak to find a suitable mech that is much more younger, nearly out of youngling stage and near the adulthood stage. Megazarak knew what he wanted and he ordered us to take one particular mech that he is interested in._

_Ultra Prime._

_We took him and kept him captive for few days and the men were wondering when Megazarak would make an advance to Ultra Prime to make him join us, but it seemed he had other plans._

_He had tortured him-making sure he feels the pain in and out, not letting him sleep for days and not giving him nourishment. We are wondering whether if Megazarak had gone crazy for trying to hurt a new future leader of Decepticons. Sadly, Ultra Prime was saved by Megatronous, his companion and left the base from being caught._

_We had questioned his moves for why he had let the future successor escape within our grasp but he said, "Ultra Prime is not my target." And then we realized who he was interested in._

_Megatronous._

_It made sense for he is more into violence then his friend-Ultra Prime and he is much younger then Megazarak- a perfect candidate._

_Yes...perfect candidate for the future of Decepticons."_

Bumblebee clamped his mouth shut to muffle his gasp as he read this entry-So it was true, Megatronous is not a Decepticon...but why is he the leader of the Depceitcons now?

He read on.

_**Entry #5390**_

_"Megazarak had caught us guard for many times-he had implanted a virus inside of Ultra Prime's body and used him as a trigger to catch Megatronous's attention._

_Megatronous came to him and begged for the cure of his friend from death, of course Megazarak agreed to but he said that there will be a deal._

_In exchange for the cure, he must betray his Autobots ways and become the next ruler of Decepticons._

_Megatronous seemed hesitant when given the offer but agreed to meet the terms as he had taken the cure back to his friend's near death bed. We do not know what he did other than taking that cure back to his friend and coming back the next day to complete the deal._

_Now all I have to do is wait for the operation to come..."_

Bumblebee frowned as he had read on the entries and he had realized that Hook was talking about this operation and the perfect candidate for Decepticons. What does it mean really? Does it mean that there's something more sinister going on behind the ranks of Decepticons?

He scrolled down more-leading him to the last entry. He gasped as he had dropped the data-pad to the floor, nearly cracking it. He shivered as he had read the part of the horrible truth of what Deceticons were doing.

And the fate of his life.

.

.

.

_Entry #6098_

_The Spark Transplant between Megazarak to Megatronous deemed Success_

_Megatron is now born._

_May the new leader lead us to victory..._

_For Fallen! For Decepticons!_

_Until Next Time..._


	17. Your Fate and Mine

Chapter 17  
>Your Fate and Mine<p>

AN: There's another plot twist! Sparklepepper's OC might become a different OC! Just for a warning!

And I didn't bother editing this page...I will later.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bumblebee shook as he stared at the last entry as if it would come out and kill him right then and now. But sadly, it did not.<p>

"Oh God." Bumblebee whispered using the human words, "Oh my God..."

As he rocked himself sideways, he felt something hitting inside of his subspace and opening it up, he almost choked as he saw something he did not wished to see yet.

Megatron's diary...

How did it get in his sub compartment? Then he remembered when Midnight had did a pointing game and she must've somehow sneaked it inside his subspace without him knowing.

But he was also curious now-if Megatronous had kept a journal then that means that he must've written them during his days in Decepticons before turning into Megatron. Maybe this Megatronous will give him much more understaning answers that he wished to know.

So taking a deep intake of his breath, he on-lined the data-journal and read the first entries.

**_Entry #001_**

_Okay so I don't know what's up with Ultra Prime through that processor of his-but he thought it was SO great that I should have a journal._

_What. The. Slag._

_So to get this intro done, Hi-I'm Megatronous-a glitching son of a glitch who just doesn't give a care about the journal entries or whatever this slag is supposed to be so yeah-that's it._

_I don't have a femmefriend and who gives a scrap? They're loud! _

_So that's all I can write so bye-bye. Great Relief._

Bumblebee wasn't so sure if he should laugh or question Megatronous's maturity. It seems like Megatronous wasn't so interested in writing Data-journals and he hates femmes. That's it and as the first entry had said, there were quite some a lot of random doodles that Megatronous had managed to draw on and most were the Autobots symbol.

But the next entry had caught his attention and so he read on.

_**Entry #134**_

_Ultra Prime had been missing for decacycles now and I'm getting worried. It's not like he's just my friend-he's my best friend. Brothers even._

_I mean yeah, I'm a mean slagger and all that but Ultra Prime is the only one who understands me. Everyone just thinks that I'm just a violent, obnoxious, ego-maniac mech. But not stupid Ultra-he's just like that, he thinks he can find some goods in every bot-even me! And you'll be probably wondering why I can stand with him so much._

_Well, to tell the truth, we're not really younglinghood friends or all that-we just met during our training in boot camp and before you know it-it clicked._

_Like that, just clicked together._

_He want to be a Prime-which who he is right now and I just wanted to be warrior-like now and funny thing is, we are always in the same team-well sometimes but still it's like it's fate that we're ment to be Brother in Arms...Cheesy as it sounds._

_I miss Ultra-I admit, I do. But where can I find him in the vast space?_

_Where is he now?_

_Primus, if you're real, please give me a sign where he is._

Bumblebee had to admit-Megatronous _does_ sound like him. Not emotionally but mentally as well. He scanned through the entries-which were his times in Autobots, explaining about his problems and finding Ultra Prime.

Then he found the entries where Ultra Prime was rescued.

And the virus.

**_Entry # 348_**

_I had finally found Ultra Prime! He was damaged but at least the color did not faded away-a pure good sign that he was still alive. I took him out from the base where Megazarak was, and boy, was it scary (I had to admit it...)._

_It seemed to me that Ultra Prime was tortured and as odd as it may sound-the rescue was too easy..._

_I had a bad feeling about this._

_But at least Ultra Prime, my brother, is safe._

_..._

**_Entry #356_**

_It had been decacycles now and I'm getting restless...Decepticons are staying low...too low._

_What are they planning now? After the rescue of Ultra Prime, all the battle had came to a complete stop. And it scared me...What are they planning now._

_What is it they're hiding?_

_..._

**_Entry #475_**

_Something unexpected had happened. And it had scared me._

_Yes, something had scared the Megatronous._

_Ultra Prime and I were just strolling around, more like scouting and keeping watch for the Decepticons and we got ambushed by the drones that was lead by Astrotrain. We faught it off, leading us to easy victory but I heard Astrotrain mumbling something and suddenly, Ultra Prime collapsed in pain._

_I don't what was wrong with him. But before I could interrogate Astrotrain, they already left and I commed for the medics to help my friend._

_He was in so much pain...it was as if something was eating him inside._

_Oh Ultra Prime..._

_What had they done to you?_

_..._

**_Entry #477_**

_Once Ultra Prime was in Med-bay I was informed that there was nothing wrong with Ultra Prime as if the virus or whatever it was had passed away._

_I don't believe it._

_I know something is wrong to Ultra-it had to be the Decepticons-it had to be!_

_But where's proof in that?_

_I don't know what to do anymore..._

...

**_Entry #480_**

_Something unexpected had happened to me...again._

_Eversince I was jumping around from one team to another, I was in the break at that time and I was stolling along the border where no Autobots nor Deceticons had laid their claim on, just being bored-thinking and worrying..._

_Then someone came to me._

_It was Megazarak!_

_I was so caught off guard, I put my weapons up to him-challenging him to fight but Megazarak wasn't interested into fights...he said he wanted to talk._

_What talk I asked._

_And he said it had to do with Ultra Prime's sudden sickness and it caught my attention-do they have the answers?_

_So I ordered him to give me the cure or whatever that can save Ultra Prime but Megazarak refused as he explained all the doing he had done to Ultra Prime._

_He then explained about the Virus that was inplanted into Ultra Prime...The virus that can be triggered when someone close is near to the host._

_And he asked me if I knew who the trigger was._

_And I said-who is it? Tell me!_

_...I wish I hadn't said that._

_...that trigger is me..._

_I started to deny that this is all the Decepticon's trick but Megazarak said that it is not-a truth he said. _

_But, he continued, I have a cure for that._

_I stopped for a second to reprocess what he said. He said he had a cure...Can it be true?_

_So I demanded him to hand me the cure but he said that there's a deal to that-a price of exchange. I thought he was going to exchange the cure for the Energons we had managed to harvest...but it wasn't._

_It was me._

_Why? Why me and not Ultra Prime?_

_Megazarak said that I had a high potential of being a great Decepticon warrior-maybe as his bodyguard or his successor he said. Me? Being a leader of Decepticons? Ha! I wish._

_I was wrong._

_He gave me a deal that if I am not back in one full Decacycle later-Ultra Prime will not be saved...And it scared me..._

_So I had no choice but agree with the deal._

_In the trade for my brother's cure, I must...betray them all and become the future leader of Decepticons._

_It's not fair...Why me?_

Bumblebee nearly choked as he had finished reading this entry...somehow he can relate Megatronous to himself as he had no clue why the leader of the Decepticon had chosen them as their next leader in waiting.

He read on to the days where Megatronous's new life had began.

**_Entry #487_**

_My days being a Decepticon suck! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! I hate the learning, I hate all the slaggers in here-not to mention I hate that Decepticon Ruler!_

_I hate this all, I want to go back home! **My** home where Ultra Prime is all healthy and leading his group! I want to go back to my berth where it is warn than the ones I'm recharging on! I miss my red symbol! I missed it all._

_I want to go home! Home, home, home!_

_...I'm homesick..._

_Aw..._

...

**_Entry #57_****_8_**

_I'm getting depressed lately...I can't write anything other than what the days are happening here. But fortunately, I did not go insane..._

_Maybe its this data-journal that had been my anchor of my past home-with Ultra Prime and the rest. It helped me with my depression lately as I always goes back to the past entries and read them-just to make sure that I had not forgotten Ultra Prime and the Autobots back at the base._

_I had been leading some other Decepticons now...and I was forced to wear a mask that would hide my identity from Ultra Prime or any of the old teams I know of._

_It pained me that I had to battle the Autobots...They're my family and my home. And seeing them dying in front of my optics is something I do not wish to have._

_Someday, I feared-that I must battle with Ultra Prime, neck to neck with swords reach within our sparks..._

_I fear that I might end up coming out as a victor...and Ultra Prime's energon blood staining on my servos..._

_..._

**_Entry #789_**

_I had discovered something horrifying and yet able to predict of my fate in the Decepticon's rank._

_I stumbled upon a small data-file that was kept by Hook...and I had stolen them before he was about to throw them away._

_The files that I had managed to steal from Hook was his past entries from the Golden age to the war today. And he was about to throw them away._

_What is so important about these files? I dont' know but my spark tells me that I had to take them...and here they are now._

_So I searched through the entries as quick as possible, only to read some few enteries explaining about Fallen. I heard of Fallen-but I never thought about him really. So apparently, each enteries was talking about Fallen getting weak and old...it's an old mech probably an acient if I'm correct._

_Then I stumbled upon an entry that is so horrifying._

_A spark implant._

_Turns out that Fallen is not ready to die yet and wanted to live longer...by taking over another body._

_How is it possible? Is Megazarak the Fallen? How is Fallen is able to transplant his spark to a different body that is not his?_

_So I read on more to unravel the secret of this true Decepticon's nature...And I had found out that Fallen did not go through a Spark transplant into a empty shell._

_He had an implant to a another mech-a live one to live longer._

_The first candidate's name was Mega-Z. An Autobot like me and a warrior like attitude...and he was once offered by the Fallen himself that if he joins the Decepticons-he will have all the power and the desires he needed-but Mega-Z refused to join and Fallen had gotten mad and had done something to make him beg._

_Turns out, Mega-Z has a soon-to-be Bondmate and they were planning to bond in few Decacycles and Fallen saw her as a opportunity to make Mega-Z to agree to their terms and taken his future mate as a prisoner of war._

_Mega-Z, as Fallen had planned agreed to his terms to join the Decepticon's side just to ensure his future mate's safety-but when he joined in, Fallen had killed her-and Mega-Z was anware of it._

_Hook had recorded the time-which I came to realize that he was recording how many magacycles it will take for Mega-Z's spark to weaken by the depression and negative emotions he was in._

_After as 20 Deca Cycle or so, Hook said it was time for operation._

_It was too detailed to be written but to make it short, Hook placed a reprograming wires on to Mega-Z's helm and forcing him into deep stasis-lock-he implanted Fallen's spark into Mega-Z's, with Mega-Z's spark intact!_

_Hook had written a report about how the two sparks into one spark chamber was reacting and it was too detailed. Mega-Z's and the Fallen's spark were battling each other but due to Mega-Z being connected to the Reprograming machine, it convinced Mega-Z's spark to go into deep 'sleep' and let Fallen to take over._

_Hook said it took 5 cycles. And now the Fallen had successfully taken over Mega-Z's body and spark-now named as Megazarak._

_I am horrifyed of my fate...and I feared that I had only few Mega cycles left to get ready for my fate..._

_Ultra Prime...If you have found this, then that means that I am either dead or been taken over by that sick mech._

_If you are the next candidate...you must escape._

_You must not let those sick Decepticons do what ever they want to you._

_I fear it is already too late for me..._

_Good-bye...May Primus watch over you._

"That's how he was." Bumblebee jumped as he whirled around to see Midnight walking up to him, hands behind her back, "He was always like this before he bacame a leader-or being possessed by that mech."

"How do you know all of this?" Bumblebee asked, now scooting away. Now that he had mentioned it-he realized that when Midnight talks about her father-it seemed as if she had known him for a long time.

"I was in the dark..." She explained as she swayed back and forth, "and I hear whispers of a evil mech crowding around me, telling me that he had killed someone important to me..."

Bumblebee looked at her with worry but when hearing all of this...he widen his eyes in realization.

"No way..." Bumblebee whispered in pure shock as Midnight gave him a small mystic smile.

"We are finally able to talk alone now new Candidate..." 'Midnight' replied as she smiled softly, "For your fate is the same as mine."


	18. Tell me, Give me, Help me

Chapter 17  
>Tell me, Give Me, Help Me<p>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee wasn't sure wether to gap at her in shock or bewilderment. Midnight seemed to have the other mech's spark inside of her body.<p>

"Well, I'm not technically him..." Midnight replied sheepishly, "But I _do_ have his spark and memories..."

"What...How?"

"Operation." Was all Midnight said, jumping on to his bearth with a great skill, "I was soon taken out during the operation and was placed in the protoform-sparkling's actually and I was raised as a Decepticon ever since."

"But why do you have his you know..."

"His memories?"

Bumblebee nodded his head and Midnight sighed.

"The Decepticons are not aware that a spark with full memory is unable to restart once it reaches to the All Spark, so in the sense I hadn't been able to become new someone. I was able to get his memories at the age of young fifth stellar cycles past."

"So..."

"Everywhere I go I'm a new femme, new bot-but I hold a old wisdom that no one knows. An old wisdon of Mega-Z's."

"And you called Megatron your dad because..."

"In a sense, Megatron sort of adopted me, raising me as his heir...sadly since I'm a 'femme' I am not allowed to take over his thrown."

"Following the 'Femmes are weak' rule?" Bumblebee asked tiredly from all of this stress. Midnight nodded her head.

"Still following the 'Femmes are weak' rule. But I think it's better if we can take this conversatin later in the day-maybe tomorrow, it's better that I give you some rest before you crash."

"Thanks..." Bumblebee mumbled, yawning as he does so, but looked back at the two data-pads in front of him, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends..." Midnight replied, tapping her arm with interest, "What is it?"

"Find Bulkhead." Bumblebee replied, then making a wild range of gestures for her to get the picture, "About this yay big, all green, sounds stupid in your mind but smart. If I'm right, he might've stormed out of the Autobot's base just to look for me..."

"So, where would he be now?"

"Either at Dinobot Island or the Ark that was settled in the mountain side, close to where Megatron's lair is but well hidden-here I got a map where they would be."

Midnight heard a small ding noise that the sent was complete and looked at the map. The Ark seemed close to where she was right now-so she'll try and head it there and see if he's there. If not then Dinobot's the other options.

"Okay-got the map."

"Good." Then Midnight felt two data-pads shoved right into her arms and she looked up in surprise, "Give him this-tell him it's from me."

"You want me to give Bulkhead Hook's and Megatronou's data-journal? What can he do alone?"

"He's not doing it alone." Was all Bumblebee said as he pushed her out from his room, "Now head one before you get caught. This is a mission that we can't fail."

"O-okay." Midnight answered as she looked back to see that the door was already closed. She huffed and stored the datapads into her subspace and dashed out of the Decepticon's headquarter. To find the green large mech.

-.-

Bulkhead yawned for a while, after he had moved away from the Ark (it was getting tiring and he doesn't want to risk himself getting found) and hidden himself away into Dinobot Island, he was feeling at peace for a while-but otherwise, still stuck on how to try and find his friend.

He knew that he's too big to be into sneaking around and hoping around, he had dents from the base to prove that. He can't diguise himself as one of the Decepticons-too risky, and there is no way in pit that he will get himself captured by those Decepticons and try to figure out if Bumblebee is safe or not.

He doesn't know where Bumblebee would be but he had a good hunch that Decepticons had something to do with his strange behavior on the day where he left the charm.

Bulkhead looked at the bracelet that said 'forever' on it and and slipping it on-well trying.

The band was too small so Bulkhead had given up on having as a bracelet, so he rumaged around the abandoned base of Meltdown to find a durable chain to use as a necklace or something.

He found a rope, small one in fact and seemed long enough to be durable. Bulkhead slipped it through it and tied it up. Not wanting to lose this special gift, he placed the bracelet into the special copartment-close to his spark chamber and made a gesture of comfort of this luck charm.

Then he heard a small thunk from the end of the enterance where he had nearly covered it up on. Curious of what made the noise, he headed on to investigate.

Upon reaching the enterance, he was found with two Data-pads left at the cave of the enterance.

-.-

Midnight sighed herslef into relief that she had managed to find this Bulkhead guy. She looked up at the figure behind her and smiled at them.

"Thank you, Grimlock. For helping me finding your friend."

"Me, Grimlock glad!" Grimlock roared, wagging his tail, "You lady pretty!"

"Why, thank you." Midnight replied as she waved at him, "Now be a good mech for me and never tell any of his friend where or who I am-They can find this out on their own."

"Me Grimlock will! Lady bot! Good!" Midnight nearly rolled her optics but kept it firm with her as she dashed out of the island with her signal coated and shot out.

"Now one problem is fixed..." She mumbled to herself, "Now for the next-finding the cure."


	19. Where the Cure is

Chapter 19  
>Where the Cure is<p>

AN: Review?

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"I have found a problem." Perceptor announced to Ratchet who had entered into the Med-Bay. Ratchet looked at the scientist with some hope in his eyes and walked up to him.<p>

"Have you figure out what's wrong with Bulkhead?"

"I do," Perceptor droned on-with a little emotion in it, "but you probably won't like it."

"Just shoot." Ratchet growled, not clearly having all day. Perceptor sighed and told him straight away.

"Your large friend is suffering a special virus that was created only by Decepticons-the past leader of Megazarak I believe, and this only happened once-which I find it rare."

"So there's a cure for it...right?" Ratchet wondered, hoping that whatever the virus is-will be curable.

"Cure; unknown at the moment." Perceptor replied sadly, "The Science Facality hadn't been able to resarch when Ultra Magnus was caught in that same virus and somehow been cured. We do not know what had happened-only the older Medics, which sadly have passed away-only knew the truth of it."

"Ultra Magnus was the victim?"

"Positive." Perceptor nodded his helm, "It was written in the older reports of the elder Medic-which one of my colleague back in Cybertron managed to find it in the back of the old Med bay-upon my request and send it to me. However-it didn't write about who the trigger was-which only brings an interesting twist of truth."

"Which is?"

"Ultra Magnus's old friend-became an enemy." Perceptor answered grimly as he, for the first time in years, glared at the air with anger in his optics.

-.-

"Hi Hook!" Midnight called out, it had been days after she had dropped the Data-files on to Blkhead's temporary home. Bumblebee had given her another order to her-to check where Hook kept the Cure in his Med bay.

Midnight is aware that Hook is old-older than Megatron. It was enough evidence that from her memory bank-Hook hadn't changed himself that much-making him an ancient mech.

_But,_ Midnight thought to herself, _Everyone's not aware of it._

"Hello Midnight." Hook greeted as he polished each medical equipment, possibly for the class that he was going to teach Bumblebee to, "How are you here?"

"Nothing." Midnight grinned as she lied through her denta, "Just wanted to check up on you."

Hook looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alright." Hook replied, placing the scalpel back into the tray where the other intruments are, "But do not touch anything that are in here." Midnight raised her servos up in a mock surrender as she heard the warning tone that was dripping from Hook's mouth.

"Hey-where's Scalpal?" Midnight asked suddenly-now seeing the small doctor gone. Hook grunted and waved his servo out.

"He's on a errand with our Lord right now-thus making me to take over the med bay for a while." As Hook said that, he opened the cupboard-only for a small black cyber-cat to pop out from it, dropping everything onto the floor.

"Oh, confound it! Get!" Hook hollered as he shooed the Cyber-cat away from the med bay, "Soundwave! Ravage is in the med bay-again! How many times did I tell you about Cyber-pets into the med bay!"

A voice was heard of the distance and Hook kept on yelling back about how he will dissect the cat if it wasn't kept away. Seeing this as a chance, Midnight quickly looked over at the file that were sprawled across the floor.

Each file were written in Decepticon's common language-all however only one, was found odd. It was in Decepticon's language all right but it seemed to be rambled and had no meaning to it. Midnight was just about to study the words until Hook's servo quickly snatched every filed on the floor.

Midnight quickly looked away, making sure Hook didn't see her suspicions.

"Well, I guess I have nothing else to say I guess." Midnight chuckled as she saw Hook's frown, taking as a message that she might as well take her leave, "Well good day to you Hook!"

And she was off, trying to hold her excitment on her sudden discovery from Hook's med bay.

-.-

It had been days now, that Bumblebee had disappeared from their life.

Prowl lazed around the couch-which is unlike him but he couldn't bring himself to care because he was missing two of the friends he had grown attached to.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Prowl sighed again as he rolled over to see the huge TV screen on about the Nature program-which unfortunately held no interest into him now. The clock seemed to tick loudly-mocking him that every time, Prowl knew that Bumblebee and Bulkhead aren't here-as per usual and with out them, there was a loss of laughter and warmth in the base.

Prowl dozed a little. He could use some nap, he noted-but Prowl had been sleeping quite a lot lately and he feared it will be his worst habit that won't able to quite anytime soon.

Suddenly, the front door of the base exploded and Prowl jumped, only to fall off of the couch in the process.

"Wha-!" Prowl looked up and he widen his eyes as he saw who blasted himself in.

Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" Prowl called out the familiar name, the other Autobots came running in to see what the commotion was and once they saw Bulkhead, the remaining team of Optimus Prime team came rushing up to greet him.

Optimus hugged him tightly as Ratchet threw the big bot with his wrenches, screaming many nonsense at him while Prowl patted his arm as a nice gesture-glad for having him back.

"Thank Primus Bulkhead!" Optimus breathed, "You can't tell how much I am so disappointed and relieved about you!"

"Uh...sorry?" Bulkhead asked as he hugged his leader back, patting his back lightly to ensure he's well. The other teams that are not with the repair crew smiled at the reunion, now glad that one of the missing was now back to home.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, I really do." Bulkhead apologized, "But I found something that might really shock you all." He showed two data-pads to Ratchet, as he snatched it out from the large bot's arm and seeing the words-he widen his eyes.

"Where did you get this Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead remained silent for a while then replied, "I was temporary hiding at the cave where I found them in front of the entrance and seeing the words, I had to come back."

Ratchet knew what Bulkhead meant as the words that were written on the file was Decepticon Language. Old ancient one it seemed and it'll take a few decoding to do to revert it into Cybertronian word.

"Holy Primus Bulkhead, how did it get to you?"

"I don't know." Bulkhead mumbled, "But there's only one thing that I'm sure where my little buddy is."

Everyone in the room remained silent, knowing the answer already for the message from the data was clear.

Bumblebee is at the enemies side.

-.-

Bumblebee sneaked inside the med bay after his lesson from Blackout about caring for Felinebot. Usually, he takes his own time to walk slowly to the med bay just to memorize where the escape route was but this time-there is no time to study and how to escape now. He's on a mission right now-finding the cure for Bulkhead.

He checked the med bay to see that everything was well organized. It was too perfect. Once the room was sure is empty, Bumblebee hastily entered in-along with his Cyber-fox following him.

While in the room, he picked up his friend and looked at him, "Okay Otsuko I need you to find a data pad that Midnight told us about. I don't know whether if you understand her or me but I really need you to find it. It's really important to me."

Otsuko tipped his head a little and Bumblebee hoped that was a yes as he placed the fox on the floor.

"Alright," Bumblebee whispered, "start searching." The fox did a motion of what it looked like a salute and trotted inside one of the cabinets that was close to the floor.

"Ah-Bumblebee." Bumblebee jolted as he hear Hook entering in the room, "I wasn't expecting you to come this quite early."

"I-um, Felt like coming this early sir." Bumblebee lied through his teeth, hoping that Hook would believe him. Hook just shrugged it off and grabbed a operation table nearby and set in the middle of the room. Bumblebee blinked as he realized something missing and asked, "Where's Scalpal?"

"He's on a errand with Lord Megatron for a while Young Prince." was Hook's only reply, "Well, since you came this early-might as well start on it then."

"Today," Hook started, "We will be practicing on connecting Energon lines after they are torn from a battle of a fight. Small ones are taken time as it does not release the fluid too quickly but if a main line is torn-then you must act quickly." Hook then finally turned to one of cabinet-a specific cabinet where Otsuko was hiding in and Bumblebee mentally panicked.

But Hook turned around, while opening the top cabinet-showing the Turbo-fox getting stiff when he saw the sudden movement from the small door.

"As for tools that are needed for this surgery you'll be needing some few things; a wash rag," Hook then took the white cloth that was close to the turbo-fox. But Hook checked at the cloth-not even noticing the turbo-fox in the cabinet and close the door.

Bumblebee breathed out a relief, only to panic again when Hook opened another one and Otsuko was there again as well, "A surgical needle and wired thread."

Hook turned around this time and was handed by the said items by the turbo-fox, "Why thank you." Hook said and closed the door, only to pause and blink as he tried to process through his mind what he had seen by going back and opening it back again-only to find Otsuko gone.

"That Lugnut!" Hook growled, "How many times do I have to explain to him to keep his Virus-carrying pets away from my Med bay!"

Bumblebee, this time-sighed in mental relief as he saw his pet climbing out of one cabinet door away from Hook's vision and silently crept into the air vent, leaving two bots inside the Med bay-unable to find the file.


	20. Turn for the Help

Chapter 20  
>Turn for the Help<p>

AN: Sorry for the delay Enjoy

* * *

><p>Midnight knew she's going to regret this.<p>

She looked around the now empty hallway of the Decepticon base. Every Decepticons have gone to the meeting with Megatron except for her and Bumblebee, which means that she had her spare time to search around the med bay without Hook. However, Bumblebee was unable to help her due to the fact that he was given too much work by his teachers and had to stay in his room to finish them all, leaving Midnight to do it by herself on this.

Not that she minded though-this solo mission is highly important to her and Bumblebee.

Sneaking through, she finally made it to the med bay and checked around-making sure enemies were not inside.

Once she's sure everything is clear, she sneaked in and quickly rushed up to the same spot where she saw datapads from before. She carefully opened the cupboard and checked inside. The place seemed to be in order-since Hook cleaned everything up after Ravage had came out from the said spot.

She quickly grabbed one and opened the file-only to find out that it's a different one and returned it back to the same spot. She did this repeatedly to every other datapads inside the cupboard but no matter what-it wasn't the cure she was looking for.

'_I need that cure!_' She thought angrily, feeling helpless, '_Can't believe it that Hook would go that far to replace it somewhere either.'_

Every file she found wasn't the intended target she was hoping for and she knew that she was running out of time. If she's right the meeting won't be able to last in few nanoclicks.

_'If I'm Hook,'_ Midnight thought, _'where would I place the most important file?'_

She looked around the med bay to see that there's another berth that had cloth over the unknown item and it didn't take long for Midnight to learn that this one is another one for Bumblebee's next lesson.

"What a creep." was only Midnight mutter as she inched closer to the covered lump in question and flinched as she carefully lifted the cloth up. Closing her optics and holding her fuel pump down, she shoved her other arm into the dead body.

It didn't take long for her to learn that Hook must've cut the body open-leaving her servo to move around the inside protoform of the bead body. She blindly shoved some inside wires away feeling some dried energon blood through her servos.

"Ugh." was her only reply as she dug in more, "How could Hook even manage to shove his secret file in there? In fact, where these dead body even came from?"

It felt like cycles, but she managed to felt a hard foriegn item that doesn't belong to a dead body and quickly pulled it out. It was covered in energon blood no less, but the glow was enough evidence to show her that this is the file she needed to find. Hoping it was the one, she quickly onlined the file to see the familiar ancient Decepticon language, encoded in words and numbers at random.

She found it.

Just as she was about to congratulate herself on the discovery-creepy one at that, her high senses heard foot falls coming closer to the med bay.

Midnight gasped when she realized that the meeting must've been over and no doubt that Hook is on his way here. She frantically looked around to hide but seeing no hiding space, she quickly ducked down into the shadows of the berth, hoping Hook won't notice her.

The sound of the opening door was heard and Hook enetered in, and much to her surprise-Megatron was with him.

"My Lord." Hook's voice rang through the air, as he headed up to a screen in question,"Shockwave will be here in about two Earth hours. and it had been only seven earth days ever since you told of him about that virus."

"Yes, I am aware." Megatron grumbled, "We are far too ahead of the schedule. I believe it is time to let my son out and lead the group while we set everything up with out his notice. Keep any eye out for Midnight as well-I don't want her to get any ideas."

"As you wish my Lord." Hook replied as Megatron turned around and left the med bay. Hook stayed for a moment and as if remembering of his errands, he headed out as well, leaved Midnight all alone in the med bay.

Midnight let out a breath she seemed to be holding, her spark thundering loud against her receptors and had to leave the med bay before Hook or Scalpal find her. She quickly opened the doorway and making sure the cure was secure, she quickly ran off to meet up with Bumblebee.

-.-

Ratchet was quite surprised that Bumblebee was actually faring well in the enemy lines though, it wasn't a happy one.

What ever the Decepticons had done, they must've done something that forced Bumblebee to join them. He refused to believe that Bumblebee had left them, betrayed them even because he was too young to understand the situation.

They were thankful for Megatronouse's journal that explains about his situation and how much it was so similar with Bulkhead and Bumblebee and with enough pinpoints, they soon learned that Megatron-or Fallen if that's who he is, is trying to outlive himself by possessing over a young body to keep his belief strong. Ratchet knew Bumblebee is young and no doubt that Fallen was aiming for the strong youngling that would hold his spark until he grow old and find the different body again.

Fallen had done twice, and there's a saying that third time's a charm.

If Fallen had succeeded on taking over Bumblebee's body and spark-then there's a high possibility that another war will rage, leading to another Great War. Ratchet held his shiver as he tried hard not to imagine Bumblebee all black and red, destroying every friends and family he had known with his own bare hands.

But Ratchet must admit. Fallen is really smart then most would say, he hid himself behind the shells of the two great leaders of Decepticons and he was the one truly leading the Decepticons. Even the history was possibly altered in Decepticons side and Bumblebee might've caught on what was going on and realized of his purpose of his role he played as in the enemy line.

Perceptor was trying to figure out the cure once he had figured out what damaged it caused to the infected and how much the trigger are allowed in. Both Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet worked long and hard trying to find the solution but seemed fatal.

Ratchet couldn't help but pray to Primus that they weren't too late for everything.

-.-

Midnight was proud of herself as she settled herself in her own room. There was enough privacy in here and she finally work on the cure.

From her memories, she knew that she never experienced like this but Mega-Z was annoying her enough that Fallen still had to be stopped. She sighed and pressed online the file-Only to see that it was heavily coded.

"Just my luck." she groaned as pressed the passcode. When it glared red, Midnight knew she had to do a different approach of hacking.

But she can't do it on her own.

Carefully turning her comm. link on, the radio burned alive as she waited for his voice. Of course, she didn't tell this to Bumblebee because it was too risky and Fallen might catch what was going on beetween them.

_:Report.:_

Midnight bit down her excitement as she took a deep breath and utter a word that would change and save the history.

"Found it."

_:Affirmitive. Soundwave out.:_


	21. Hacking

Chapter 21  
>Hacking<p>

AN: enjoy. Making up for the delayed chapters

* * *

><p>Soundwave knew it from the beginning.<p>

He knew it all along ever since he had joined the Decepticon cause to avenge for his mate, who was killed in the crossfire and Autobots had failed to save him.

However, he was not prepared for the Decepticons religious custom.

They are highly loyal to the Fallen and believed him to be the only true leader of the Decepticon. Starscream was aware of it as well but held his mouth as Soundwave tried to figure out what was going in.

Soundwave knew Megatronous then, young, eager to learn and depressed until he was taken into the med bay and came out as totally different mech along with the femme sparkling in his servo.

Soundwave wasn't sure what was going on but he was absolutely sure that sparklings just don't come out in thin air

Then Megatron announced his speeh about the mysterious death of Megazarak and assured his men that he will lead them to victory.

As if they knew the hidden message-they cheered for their new leader, leaving only Starscream and Soundwave to wonder. Both made a small meeting to figure out what was going in but agreed to monitor until further notice.

Unfortunately, Starscream was killed by the tyrant, brought alive by the allspark and was now hiding at the Earth's moon. He agreed to lay low until all the mess was taken care of.

He headed down to Midnight's room to help her. She was raised by Megatron-or Fallen personally but she was strictly had been forbidden from other activities Bumblebee was doing but does serve is purpose to help her anyway.

He knew about Midnight held Megazarak's spark and memories when she was young and it didn't take long for Soundwave to learn that Fallen was planning to replace every cadidate's spark into new protoform to prevent them from doing anything. Femme specially because Fallen heavily believed on that femme doesn't know how to lead an army. He was thankful for that though-it gives enough time between themselves to plan few things.

Soundwave also couldn't help but thank Primus that they're suck on Earh wih only five Autobots wih only two youngling.

Dont get him wrong, but it was better than heading to Cybertron where there're more suitable candidate like Rodimus.

But now it is no time to think. His young miss awaits.

-.-

Midnight umped when she heard a knock on her door and quickly hid the file she had taken under the hidden spot. She walked up to the door quickly and carefully opened the door to see Soundwave waiting for her. She let him in as he entered in the room and investigated the room to make sure it wasn't bugged as Midnight locked the door securely.

Once Sondwave was satisfied it was secure he sat down on the chair as Midnight sat down on the berth to have a talk.

"Are you cassettes out?" Midnight asked. Soundwave nodded and Midnight sighed in small relief-what she needs right now are those small bots blabbering out in front of everyone on what they're planning. She knew it was risky, but she doesn't want any of them involved with this suicide mission-especially Frenzy since he was partnered with Barricade-an enforcer, who has yet to turn up at Earth.

Besides, the less they knew about it-the better.

"I reported to Starscream." Soundwave announced and Midnight nodded her helm. She was aware Starscream was involved in this, but had to stay low due to Megatron's constant abuse and had to protect Protoforms in Earth. As far as she knew he made few clones of himself to keep himself company.

"Thank you. And I also found the cure," Midnight replied as she took the file out from the hiding spot, "but it was heavily coated so I need you to decode it."

Soundwave nodded his helm as he took the file, connect to it and put up his defense in case for unwanted virus to destroy his processor. Just as he connected himself, the world surrounding him changed as he found himself in the darkness with green numbers floating around along with some virus and guards

Soundwave deleted them for temporary time and was glad that he had his own protection up. He kept on going until he had me up wih a door that has a lock on it and it didn't take long for him to know that he had finally reached to the passcode lock and not wasting any time, he began to hack.

Meanwhile, in reality, Midnight watched as she waited for Soundwave's visor to turn red. As she watched, she saw the file turning green and she knew that the hacking was a success. Soundwave's visor came online as he handed the opened file to the young femme.

"It's written in old Prime Language." Midnight realized and groaned as she has to do more decodig about the cure but the language that was older than her was proved harder as she doesn't know it. Soundwave couldn't help but shrug as he too, doesn't know how to decode the words.

"Suggestion: send it to the Autobots?" it was more of a question than a suggestion but Midnight found the possibility that maybe Autobotsscan help them decode it.

"Suggestion noted." she replied, "Copy this text into the new different datapad and make sure it's encoded. Also, send Starscream that Shockwave is being expected to be here in two Earth hours. Let him know to keep an eye out for the double agent."

Soundwave nodded him helm as he walked out, putting the data file in his subspace and walked out. Soundwave couldn't help but be proud of the young femme-she was proving to be a good leader someday in the future.

Pity Fallen only viewed her as weak.

-.-

Hook growled as he looked around his med bay. Every floor and desk was being covered in Energon blood. He had just came back from the storage room and checked up on the file he had hidden only to realize that it was stolen.

"Not good," he snarled as he grinder his dentals together, "without it, the bargain won't go well."

If the Fallen had realized he had lost the cure, he'll surely be killed and his position would be offered to Scalpal and no way in Pit he was letting that happen.

He thought up of some suspect that could've visited his medbay without him knowing. Bumblebee or Midnight would be the possible suspects but there may be also those blasted drones that either Soundwave or Blackout kept.

But no matter how possible it could be either of them-it'll be too late. Bumblebee will be given his new 'up-grade' after Shockwave had come down-his work underneath as Longarm was now done as he had collected enough intel that the Autobots are not expecting them. Midnight's fate will be determined by the Decepticon cause and surely, there will be no escape for her since Femmes are hard to come by.

Megatronus's spark will have to be transferred as well-also in a femme protoform and after the soon-to-be-femme is of age, Megatronous will share the same fate with Midnight.

Hook's thoughts were interrupted by the sound he heard from the outside and he carefully opened it, investigating the hallway to see if someone was outside.

When finding none, he was about to head back inside when something caught his optics.

It was a datapad and pickin it up, he opened it to see that it was locked and entered in the passcode. The screen turned green and he was met face to face with the old Prime Language. It didn't take him long to figure out that it what it was. At least he found it.

"They must've took the copy." Hook mumbled as he placed the file on the table as he prepared for the Bumblebee's surgery later on, "But no matter, it'll be too late for them anyways."


	22. Shockwave

Chapter 22  
>Shockwave<p>

AN: enjoy. Making up for being late. I suck at fighting scene so fair be warned.

BTW, Blurr is alive-I'll make things clear after this story is over.

I'm also planning to rewrite a chapter where Ironhide was older and exempt that scene because I had received a small complaint that it doesn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>Starscream looked around in wide space, Earth staring upon his gaze as he kept guard. He had recieved a message from Soundwave that the cure was sent to the Autobots and he had to be aware of Shockwave arriving on Earth-possibly making a stop at the crashed Nemesis to take the Femme Protoform.<p>

Starscream remembers the Great War as he had served it throughout his life-the begining to end. He personally did serve Megazarak for only few stellar cycles until Megatron rose up to power. He wasn't sure what is going on specifically but he was sure that whatever it was-it had something to do with protoforms they had stolen.

Most were catergorized in Femme Protoform-since it has been rare. Fearing of what Megatron is planning for them in the future, he at least took two Femme protoforms and hid one of them on Earth and one as his clone, hoping that lose few might delay whatever plan Megatron was doing. He knew he couldn't save all, but at least-it was somewhat comforting to him to know that the other Femme Protoform was growing up well.

He sighed as he ignored his clones bicker in the background. His clones are a bad bunch-but at least, they're the only company he can handle for now in time being.

Starscream suddenly, flinched when he heard the silent alarm ringing through his system-telling him that something was approaching to the crashed ship fast. He felt a forbidden chill running through his spine as all was quiet-same with his clones since they too felt something was wrong. It didn't take long for him to realize who was coming this way.

Shockwave's here-and he's here to pick up his luggage.

-.-

Shockwave knew this day would come. After serving to many leaders ahead-this one would be the most intersting of the three he will perform. How surprised he was when he learned that the new future leader is going to be Bumblebee, the old boot camp buddy-quite ironic since he was taking quite the liking for the youngling.

Though it will be interesing as well since Fallen will take over a minibot's frame to continue his reign. And since Bumblebee is an odd name, it will be interesting on how Fallen would rename himself.

But that would be planned later. He had a cargo to carry down to earth.

He looked down at the small vacant grey matter he learned was moon of the main planet Earth. There in the shadow, was Nemesis-broken down but still gives out the air of menacing and death. The ship rests abandoned and seemingly untouched by those disgusting low-life forms.

Shockwave wasted no time to set his ship down close to the Nemesis and went inside to check the damage that was done.

The ship was still intact, half were nearly damaged by the impact but whomever had last ridden this commanding ship must've saved it from her death.

Communication room was undamaged, as the same with few storage and energon room. Even the protoform room was untouched-saved for the few empty ones that told him enough that few were stolen. He looked and inspected at each Protoforms and seeing the one he needed, he reached for its case and pulled it open, checking to make sure the protoform was the one he needed for the later upgrade.

"What are you doing here Shockwave?" Shockwave turned around to see Second-in-command comming out from the shadows. Strange, he never heard him walking in.

"It would be most logical that I would be saying the same question as well Starscream." Shockwave replied coldly as he stood up, protoform forgotten, "Shouldn't you be down to Earth plotting against our leader like always? I find it illogical that you are here-when you have the opportunity to destroy and take that throne."

Starscream narrowed his optics at the single optic, "What if I don't?" he sneered, "When I know what you all are planning to do with the small, yellow bot."

Shockwave felt himself getting tense, and saw Starscream sneering at him that he had seemed to have hit the spot.

"I'm not the only one who knows of your leader's plan." Starscream hissed, "few more will catch on what is going on and soon-the Autobots will know it too. About your belief, and your dark science."

Shockwave tackled against Starscream, using his claws to damage Starscream to be far beyond repair and aimed for his spark chamber to kill off Starscream. He stabbed his claw through the chest where the spark would be and dug through it-leaving a hole.

Starscream sputtered, his Energon blood commig out from his mouth, staining the floor and struggling for few seconds, he went still-finally out of Shockwaves way.

"You know too much." Shockwave mumbled as he quickly grabbed the protoform, "I will thank you for your service though Starscream-too bad it will have to end this way."

Done with what he needed to do from here, he turned and walked away-leaving the cold dead body of the traitorous seeker.

Once the double agent had left the room, few pairs of red optics flickered out in the darkness beyond, staring at the dead seeker.

"Is...is he dead?" whimpered a small voice, "Did he really killed him?"

"Don't you worry Skywarp." hushed another, only more femminine, "He's okay-Shockwave and others doesn't know he has allspark fragment inside of him. We'll have to repair him though, he might feel that pain in the morning."

"No way we're going to report to Soundwave." mumbled the other leaving the dark room to reach to the other communication device and turning it on. The screen frizzed and other clones saw the blue mech on the screen. The red visor glowing through the darkness.

"Report." Soundwave replied, wanting to be quick about this. The clones looked at each other and the femmine one snwered the only thing.

"Shockwave's on his way to base."

-.-

Megatron sat idly alone in the throne room-ignoring everything around him. Today was the day that Shockwave's here-which Hook had gladly told him and he was quite feeling triumpth when he heard that the Autobots in the Cybertron weren't aware of thier presence and what fate they had in store for them. This is becoming more of a sweet victory for him and to all of his loyal Decepticons.

_"Mein Liedge,"_ Blitwing called out as he bowed down to Megatron, "Shockwave is here sir-along with the precious cargo for the next up-coming surgery for our young prince."

"Excellent." Megatron purred as he heard the good news for once in his life-time. However, due to the fact that they're way ahead of time, he'll have to let Bumblebee enjoy his own time until it had come, "Send him in."

Blitzwing bowed respectfully and went toward to the door where Shockwave waited patiently for his summon. Once seeing the door had opened, he strides in closer to where Megatron was and bowed his helm low as he spoke.

"My lord," Shockwave whispered, soft enough to be barely heard but loud enough for Megatron to hear what he wished to say, "I have returned, with a graving news."

Megatron tensed, "What ever do you mean? I thought you said Autobots were not aware of our presence."

"They are." Shockwave trembled, "But somehow a lone Intelligence had escaped from my grasp and he had reported of the findings of us. Fearing I will be caught, I had to flee-making sure 'Longarm' was 'dead'."

"Who is this intel Agent?" Megatron growled as he mentally created a hit list. Shockwave tensed, thinking he was in far more trouble than he was in and quickly answered to prevent from being in the end of the anger of his leader.

"From what I heard-it's Agent Blurr. The blue speedster."

Megatron held his anger, his claws were clenched and were threatening to hit someone in the face but held against it as he knew there's an upside for all of this plan. But he had to make sure if they don't know of thier plan. If they do-then all is lost for the Decepticons and himself-as Fallen.

"But they are not aware of what we are planning to do yes?"

"Yes, your sire." Shockwave answered, "They are not aware of what surprise we will bring them."

Megatron grinned evily, at least a good news to hear that only his loyal Decpticons and the Autobots on earth-even if they do figure out-were the only ones aware of the plan. Even if those meddling Autobots that his son so cared about had managed to find thier base, it would be too late for them once both Shockwave and Hook was done with all of the work.

"Shockwave," Megatron purred, "Call all the Decepticons-even the ones in hiding, to gather around. How is the Sister ship-_Jinx_ faring?"

"_Jinx_ is full with old and new Decepticons sire, fully in under of command with Barricade. Do you wish for all the remaining Decepticons to gather over there and send the few of the experienced Decepticons down here?"

"We have enough in here." Megatron replied, "Just collect all the Decepticons in hiding to _Jinx_ and announce them to await for the arrival of the new leader."

Megatron walked off, checking his time that it was time for Bumblebee's lesson, but paused aoffice he remembered something.

"Let them know that their future leader, will be much more shorter than they'll expecting be."

"Yes sir."


	23. Mission on Hand

Chapter 23  
>Mission on Hand<p>

AN: -hides behind the brick wall- Don't kill me. Suffering multiple bunnies and writer's block if you will. I'm stuck on Betrayal and is trying to finish this as much as I can. Also Life. College kinda gets you.

If you have ideas for this story please let me know.

Enjoy.

This chapter is really dry...

* * *

><p>"Decepticons." Bumblebee heard Megatron rumbling through the darkness, "For many stellar cycles, we have hidden among the cosmos from the Autobots. Waiting, planning, and spying among them as we prepare ourselves for the new battle to rise."<p>

Silence was the only answer from the Decepticons and Bumblebee was quite surprised that they're not rowdy. Well, having Megatron as a leader does kinda makes him nervous, being bigger than any of the others in here.

"Shockwave informed us," Megatron continued, "of an graving news that would somehow give us of an setback. The Autobots, are aware of our presence."

Shocked murmurs were heard through the crowded room and Bumblebee felt his spirit up that his friends might come and rescue him. If, they can figure out where in the base though.

"However," Megatron interrupted, silencing the crowd, "they are not aware of what we are planning nor they are aware of us having my son in our side."

Few cheered, somewhat relieved about some few things that are not known to the Autobots but Bumblebee knew that it would be race against time until his team discovers the plan the Decepticons are planning to use for him. He wasn't sure if Megatron was aware of his behavior and hoped that he doesn't look into too much of the details.

Of course, Megatron didn't pay any mind to him-which was a huge relief for him to know.

"Now," Megatron announced, snapping Bumblebee out of his mind, "Now that things are set-I believe it is time for our young prince to go out in the field and show us what he's made of, eh?"

Bumblebee gulped as he knew what Megatron meant; fighting against his friends.

"W-what!" He yelled, "I thought you promised that you won't touch my friends!"

"That I promised," Megatron purred, knowing the intent, "but _I_ won't touch your so called friends-_you_, however can."

Bumblebee shut his mouth as he had no argument at the loop-hole Megatron had found and cursed for not able to see the possible fact that would mark him a murder to his fellow Autobots.

"I hate you." He growled, "So very much."

Megatron said nothing, but Bumblebee can sense his humor pointing at him and growled, not in the mood to be joked at.

"We will continue with our plan," Megatron announced, "As long as those meddling Autobot fools are not aware of our _true_ plan-we'll rise another war once again-and this time; _we'll_ win."

-.-

"Sit still Bulkhead," Ratchet grumbled, "We can't be so sure if this is going to work."

Bulkhead tried to stay still as he was given a shot by the medic, clearly wanted to wait for the check-up to be done.

They had recieved a data-pad once again during their patrol and hacking through enough layers of walls and viruses, the repair crew team were happy enough to know that they would now save Bulkhead from the virus. However, Sentinel wasn't clearly happy about this news-he only saw it as another junk, but Perceptor saw it as a chance to help for the possible future victim and quickly rode over it.

Now the cure was finally in Bulkhead's system, things seemed to be looking up for the Autobots, but there was only one downside to that; Bumblebee's still on the enemy's side.

"We should hail Blurr." Perceptor announced suddenly and the repair crew stared at him oddly. Perceptor saw the reaction and shook his helm in slight disappointment.

"Blurr is an secret Intelligent who had been sent to Earth once, and came back once he knew the information and enough knowledge that Decepticons are here-he might know where the base was."

"Well, why didn't we do that in the first place?" Ratchet asked, clearly, not happy that Blurr secretly came to Earth and watched over their movement, until he was sure that Earth was crawling with Decepticons. He wasn't sure if to pity agains the Elites or just wanted to downgrade them since they still couldn't believe Decepticons are still at large. Perceptor shrugged nervously as he glanced at Rodimus to call for Blurr from Cybertron.

"We just didn't think it was that important." Sentinel replied, as Rodimus quickly typed in the coordinates. Optimus had an glare that if looks would kill-Sentinel would've been dead long time ago now.

"And why, do you think it's not so important, when it lead to huge risks to both Bulkhead and Bumblebee!"

"Shut it both of ya!" Ratchet growled, clearly not in the mood to listen to their banter but he was also half mad about Sentinel for not thinking for so smartly. Sentinel just humped and waited for the Cybertron to pick up. As, they waited, alarm blared through the room as Jazz quickly looked at the map of the Detroit.

"What is it?" Rodimus asked, fearing of what he thought the other trouble is going to be.

"Decepticons."

-.-

"Autobots are on their way." Mind Swipe called as he stood on one of the tallest building, watching for the incoming Autobots from the far distance. He waited as they all entered in the city square and awaited for the order for his prince.

:_Okay. I think they only let the few others behind in the base they reside in. They have traps around the perimeter of the base so they wen't be ambushed so maneuver over them carefully.:_

"Roger that." Mind Swipe replied, jumping through the tall building, avoiding from being seen by the other meddling Autobots and left the battle area.

As Mind Swipe left, Bumblebee shuts off the comm. link and looked over at the other Decepticons that are awaiting for his orders. Megatron made it strictly clear that he had to lead this operation and won' t let him return if he hurt one of his family-bringing one of their body parts to prove his worth to Decepticon cause.

"Mind Swipe called me that the Autobots are on their way here." Bumblebee replied, wincing mentally as he referred his family as Autobots. "Alright, here's what we'll do; few of you will hide within the city streets as the rest will take the air for ambush. Once the Autobots had reached to the exact point here, the air force will attack-stunning them for a while and we can attack there then. Take whichever Autobots in the group...but leave Optimus to me."

The other Decepticons nodded their heads as Bumblebee gave each one of them where to hide and who to take air. As he was done, he hid himself from above the building with the help of Lugnut as he transformed into an war plane and flying up in the air, covering his spark signature.

Bumblebee dreaded this day would come, the day where he will battle against his friends.

The sirens were getting louder, coming closer to the trap. He wanted to scream and shout to his friends to get away but there was nothing he can do for now.

Three seconds, they'll be here now...

-.-

If Optimus had the ability to fly, he would've been soaring right now.

Literally, he drove through the streets-breaking the speed limit, trying to rush up to the spot where he believed Bumblebee would be with the Decepticons.

"Prime!" Ratchet yelled, "Don't rush into things like turbo-fox in a nick-naks! We can't be so sure if Bumblebee's with them."

Optimus held his denta as he slowed down to the correct speed limit that rescuers would do when in rush to save people-which doesn't change that much but none-the-less, the speed still made him nervous. What if Bumblebee was still there, forced to fight with them? What if he isn't? This made Optimus nervous, since he wanted to know if Bumblebee is alright.

Once the Autobots had reached to the location, everything seemed deserted, as none of the property were damaged nor there are any explosions that would take down the city. The Repair Crew were puzzled, did they get a fluke alarm?

"Keep your guard up everybot," Optimus ordered as he took out his ax in case of an ambush. The others who are with them did the same as they searched through the vacant street and city to see any abnormal movement. Despite how silent the area was, it was nerving that there was no humans around the street.

_'Just hope that they all have escaped.'_ Optimus Prime thought to himself as he scanned the area for any abnormalities

Suddenly, the streets that he was standing on, exploded and Optimus nearly lost his balance as he tried to recollect what had just happened to cause the loud explosion. He quickly looked back behind him as he picked himself before anything would hurt him and looked at the source of what nearly damaged him.

The cement that he was standing on had a huge crater-no doubt made by an enemy's weapon and it didn't take long for him to realize what it was.

Just as he looked up, he was staring at the large helicopter he hadn't seen before. The helicopter quickly shifted-albeit jerkingly and the legs of the flying vehicle landed on the hard cement heavily, leaving a huge crater due to the weight the large, unfamiliar Decepticon Optimus had never seen before.

He acted quickly as he whipped out his own axe and shielded it himself as the large fist of the Decepticon came crashing down on him.

The other Autobots around him saw the incoming weapon before it exploded but it happened so fast that they were unprepared to be nearly knocked out from the incoming Decepticons.

It was an ambush-enough was said beyond that.

Each of the Autobots quickly activated their weapons, but got overwhelmed when different Decepticons had attacked, rendering few into unconsciousness. Rachet hold off more better due to himself being an veteran from Great War. The ones who are able to stand off longer helped to at least take down the incoming Decepticons.

Optimus saw familiar large purple mech coming down after he dodged the larger helicopter Decepticon. Lugnut transformed during the fall and landed on the pavement as well, creating a huge crater larger than the other Decepticon had created. In front of Lugnut, a smaller bot landed in the edge of the crater and dashed toward him, blades in servo.

Optimus cursed as he tried to dodge the smaller mech from getting slashed into pieces. He didn't expect Megatron to call down more reinforcement down on earth-the large helicopter proved that.

Meanwhile, behind Optimus, Ratchet was struggling with Blitzwing-who was in Hothead mode.

"I'll pulverize you! You Autobot Scum!" Hotshot yelled as he pressed the medic down, trying to get the dominance over the fight but Ratchet had none of that.

"There's too many of them!" Ratchet suddenly growled, pushing Blitzwing off of him and shooting his magnetic pulse to a green mech who quickly transformed into a crane and latched its hook on Ratchet's arm and dragged him through the street, scratching Ratchet's old paint.

Ratchet widened his optics as he was dragged away, unexpected that the crane had pulled him off balance, but that was not all that caught him surprise.

"Hook!" He yelled, "You Pit-spawned Unicron's Horsemen!"

He clutched on Hook's chain and rolled himself to another building and placed both of his pedes against hte building's wall to keep himself from dragging away and keeping his tight drip on the chain that was connected to Hook's crane.

The said crane kept on going forward then transformed once the Decepticon learned that he couldn't pull the old Medic from his spot and pulled the chain much more stronger to get the old medic off from himself.

"Ratchent." Hook chuckled, "How fortunate-we meet again."

"Hook." Ratchet growled, "How are you Fraggin' alive! I saw you dead back at the Fall of Polyhex!"

Hook crackled as he pulled his chain harder, "That's for me to know and you to find out Ratchet! But I'm quite surprised old friend-you're much older than I thought you would be-especially your tank. Strange, last time I saw you, your tank wasn't that popped out."

Ratchet growled, clearly not in the mood for Hook's teasing and pulled the chain as well, "I would say the same thing Hook-you haven't aged a single Shit!"

-.-

Midnight ran through the hall, finding something to hope to delay the surgery that would start to come after Bumblebee came back from his mission. She need to find Shockwave and fast-get the protofrom away and hide it away from the Decepticons from doing the surgery.

"Where did that one-eyed Decepticon go?" She whispered as she looked around the vast hallway, "Soundwave is with Bumblebee and I need his help to navigate through this base!"

"And where do you think you're going young miss?" A familiar, british accent was heard and Midnight quickly turned around to see the tall Decepticon spy looming over her. She cursed, realizing that she was caught red-handed by the Decepticon spy, but kept her cool hoping he won't notice her plan.

"Oh nothing, Shockwave." She smirked, "Just walking around minding my own business-"

"A business that you were planning on delaying." Shockwave added, his single red optic glinting in the darkened hallway. Midnight gasped.

"How do you know I was going to take the protoform and delay Bumblebee's surgery!"

"I didn't." Shockwave replied smugly as he caught her red handed, "You just told me."

Midnight cursed and ran away from the tall mech, but Shockwave was quicker as he used his stretching ability to catch the young Decepticon from escaping and dragged her back to her spot. However, he held her firm and right so she won't try to escape. Midnight struggled as she tried to push his claws away from her, trying to escape.

"Let me go!" She screamed as Shockwave walked further back into the hallway, "Let me go, Shockwave!"

"I cannot do that young miss," Shockwave tsked as he stopped at her room and pressing codes next to the door, "You are in deep trouble this time and Megatron won't be happy once he hears this from me."

"Just you wait Shockwave!" She screamed, as she was pushed back in the the room, "The Autobots will stop your so called 'ideal' Leader. They will stop another life being taking over another one-just you wait Shockwave! Bumblebee's team will stop you!"

She hit her servo against the door that was closed and locked as soon she was placed back in her room. Shockwave, outside said nothing as he listened to her rant and chuckled as he walked away from the locked room, he only knows.

"I would like to see you try Mega-Z."


	24. Author's Announcement

Author's announcement

I am really sorry for the lack of update and barely any movement of my own time. I have recently been really busy with college, work, and real life situations.

Recently, I was having a really bad time with life. I wasn't sure if I'm suffering some form of depression, but I felt really detached from the world and I felt like I wanted to just drop everything and do nothing. I'm still recollecting myself, writing stories here and there drawing here and there, but I can't find enough power to post anything I have other than one-shots and shorts. I felt the huge weight was dragging me down and I was struggling with work and class, having hard time to focus and even though I am enjoying life with friends and other entertainment, I'm still struggling to enjoy everything I have.

I'm just...tired, I guess. Really tired.

However, despite all of this, I still visit and checked over some of my fanfiction I wrote and noted there are some changes I need to make.

Here are some of few things that I have looked over my story and felt what I need to do;

On _Raising the Demon_ (Lilo and Stitch fanfiction), I feel that the story plot had lacked very much, and I didn't like how it was being lead on to. I'm glad that I have many reviews, views and favorites, but I felt like I should rewrite the story again and make a good mind map on what I want the story to go. I was really young when I wrote this and felt like I should do this one again and give it more of a chance on what I needed to do.

On _Betrayal_ (Transfomrers Fanfiction), I am still stuck on Writer's block, is slowing losing interest and I do not know where to go from there, I have endings and the after conflict done and ready to go, but the fighting scene that I was writing on the current one-seemed to lack on something and I felt like I need to rewrite that whole scene again. Also, I seemed to have lacked on details on what I need to do. Pick certain characters and decide on who dies and who doesn't. I will rewrite few chapters and update them, replacing few things here and there so I won't go through the trouble of reposting everything.

On _To the Past _(Kirby fanfiction), I just lost interest to the plot and I was debating on if I should delete it, leave it unfinished, or lend it to someone who is interested on finishing it. I will post the remaining plot I had for this story on next chapter. However, I'm leaning more on deleting it.

On _Yellow Butterfly_ (Transfomers Fanfition), I feel like the plot is lacking and I hated everything on what I have written-it's not mysterious enough, it lacked many things and I was hopping everywhere in that area and feels like a 13 year old had written this story. I might rewrite this again, hopefully for better.

On _Behind_ (Transformers Fanfiction), I didn't like the ending, didn't like how the plot is going, didn't like how it progressed and went downhill from where I have written. I might either delete or rewrite it better.

That is all I have so far, and I hope that after I have recollected myself enough I _will_ come back.

Thank you for understanding and I deeply apologize for any lack of update and/or movement and inconveniences.

Stitchar

P.S. This announcement will be replaced after I have finished a chapter for the ongoing story or been deleted to if I'm updating a story slowly. But for now, I'm just tired and needed a break.


End file.
